One Step Closer
by Dingostolmuhbabi
Summary: So far as Aiden's concerned finding a safe place is like looking for that proverbial needle in a haystack, but when her group follows their unofficial leader Tyreese to a prison, they didn't expect to find anyone living. A series of events pulls Tyreese's group closer to the strangers and Aiden finds herself clashing with a surly redneck while ignoring the intrigue he in stirs her.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Welcome, welcome! If you have made it here you must love TWD just as much as I do, I like to write and figured it would be fun to take on the challenge of a The Walking Dead story. This is my first time posting a fic out in the open for all eyes to see, so I would appreciate anything you have to say, but please be gentle! I have to say I am quite nervous after reading some of the brilliant writing posted on this site, I'm hoping my writing doesn't bore anyone.**

**For the purposes of this fic Tyreese's group will be entering the story just before 3x04. This story takes my made up characters and weaves them into SOME of the TV series plot, however don't expect everything to turn out the same, I'll use the TV's plot and of course most of my own. You will see some things that sound familiar but I started writing during the break in the show just before the return of season 3 so things will be different from what you're seeing on the show :)...I'm going to try to get an update posted at least every week, so long as writers block doesn't render me useless...**

**Expect a lot of Daryl because let's all be honest with ourselves, who doesn't just love him and Norman Reedus plays the part to perfection. Although I haven't decided yet, there may be some Daryl romance down the line depending on how the story pops out of my head and into the computer, it might also depend on if my lovely reviewers comment a lot about him and my original lady character but even though I do absolutely ship Caryl, this isn't a Caryl fic…so it probably will not be a Caryl romance that develops. I imagine a Daryl/OC romance may be hard to wrap your head around, especially if you do ship Caryl but please keep an open mind if the story ends up going in that direction. I'll do my best not to disappoint!**

**I promise to try to keep everyone in character and not totally ruin them. I imagine writing Daryl will be the most challenging given that our endearing redneck is a man of few words. You will see some chapters or parts of chapters from different characters' points of view as well, so that should be fun!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I would absolutely love to own Daryl Dixon…I sadly do not, nor do I own anything else other than my own original characters.**

**Okay now that that is finished with, enjoy the ride kids!**

Her eyes scanned the woods just outside the window of the long forgotten hunting cabin they had stumbled upon just before dusk. It was one room, big enough to fit all eight of them but small enough that the floor space forced them to sleep in shifts.

Bloodied tools decorated the left wall above a table where a rotted deer carcass had been before they had dragged it a safe distance away in fear that its smell would attract unwanted guests. Three support beams ran along the length of the cabin, keeping what was left of the crumbling roof from collapsing in on top of them. There was nothing of use in the few cabinets and drawers they had rummaged through; by the looks of it they were not the first group to stay here.

The sun had disappeared long ago leaving no trace of its radiance, but still there was light. Aiden could only guess at what time it was, sometime in the early morning. Peering through the holes in the roof she could see the moon beaming brightly from above, surrounded by stars which freckled the blue-black sky. Its glow shined through the canopy of trees surrounding their haven and light trickled through the leaves hitting the ground like tiny spotlights.

_We shouldn't stay here much longer, _she thought. It was too easy to get comfortable staying in one place and once you started to feel safe, you got sloppy. Safety was nothing more than an illusion. It was an idea that this group talked about more than she was used to. She grew tired of hearing about their far fetched dreams of finding somewhere permanent to live.

She rolled her eyes, _call me pessimistic but let's face it; it is hard to see a silver lining when corpses are walking around trying to eat you. Wherever we go, they'll find us._ Aiden gripped the handle of her ax tighter, unable to ignore the various noises ringing out from the shadows outside, each one sounded dangerous.

She glanced behind her to the four resting on the floor, two of which were her brothers. _How can they sleep so easily knowing any moment could be their last? _She sighed shifting her gaze to the others on guard duty with her. At the back right corner of the cabin, leaning against the wooden wall, Tyreese stood vigilant. He was a big man with capable muscles, intimidating if you didn't take a moment to get to know him.

She owed him her life. It was only a few days ago that Aiden, Nate and Kale had been on their own. They had been surprised by a group of walkers mid morning while trekking their way through the woods. She shuddered remembering how close a call it had been.

During the scuffle, she had tripped on a tree root protruding from the ground and fallen onto her back. _What a stupid mistake_, she thought, _number one mistake most people make in B rated horror movies._ No sooner had she gone down, a walker clad in overalls had pounced on her. It was snapping its jaws inches from her face while she struggled to keep its teeth away from her, bracing the shaft of her ax across the walker's chest and pushing with all of her strength.

It was funny, really, she knew she was losing the fight but still took the time to read the writing that had been etched onto one of the overall pockets in red thread. _Trevor_. She had been surprised at seeing his name printed there, a reminder that the corpse snarling above her had once been human, and now there was nothing left for him except his hunger. She remembered also feeling relieved that she could at least put a name to the beast hovering over her, that _something_ human about him was still left, even if all it was was his name.

Tyreese had come storming through the trees out of nowhere then, kicking the walker off of Aiden and embedding the claw of his hammer through its skull. Soon after his group had helped to kill the rest of the walkers, he had extended an invitation to the siblings to join them. Kale, the oldest of the three, had been apprehensive about accepting the offer. She knew he would have refused had it not been for Nate pressuring him to do otherwise. Safety in numbers Nate had said. _Safety. That word, again._ She'd stopped counting how many times she'd heard Nate speak about it. What an elusive concept. She figured her younger brother found comfort in talking about it, maybe if he talked about it enough he'd someday find it.

Tyreese, feeling Aiden's gaze, shifted his eyes across the room to look at her. The corner of his mouth twitched in what was almost a smile and he nodded once. That was all she got from him before he returned his stare out the only window of the cabin other than the one she was sitting by. Tyreese's sister, Sasha, had posted up close to where Aiden was sitting. Aiden liked her, she knew it wasn't a good idea to get close to anyone considering their day to day lives, but some people just wiggled through any walls you happened to put up. The two of them shared a smile before drifting back into their thoughts.

Aiden's eyes drifted over to Ben, the last person of the four on watch. He must have taken her interest as an invitation because he stood up from sitting on the floor between his sleeping parents, Donna and Allen, intending to head over to her side of the cabin. He weaved a path between the strewn out bodies, sending a fleeting look out the window once he was settled on the ground next to her moments later.

He was exactly what she imagined in her mind when she thought of what it meant to be a 17 year old boy. He was tall and lean, bordering on gangly. He had a clumsy air about him, tripping over anything that was unfortunate enough to cross his path. He was his mother's likeness with dark hair and eyes. She didn't know much about his small family, other than they had been traveling with Tyreese and Sasha for a while now.

"When is the last time you got some shut eye, Aiden," he whispered, doodling in the sand between them with his finger.

She shrugged. "I'm fine," she said, adjusting the ax that was sitting across the top of her legs. Technically it was her turn to be sleeping instead of Nate, but she was too restless, so she hadn't bothered to wake her younger brother to trade places. He'd be angry with her, but he'd thank her eventually for letting him have a full nights rest.

Ben brushed the soot from his hands on his jeans and looked at her, "that's not what I asked."

"Ben," she warned. She normally found his concern endearing, regardless of the fact that she was nine years his senior, but she wasn't in the mood for it tonight. It had been a long day trekking through the woods, and what may start out as small talk always led to him wanting to discuss their lives before everything had fallen apart. She didn't want to think about that.

As if on cue he elbowed Aiden's side, "Before, when things were…you know. I used to stay up all night and-"

His sentence trailed off once she fixed him with an exasperated look. He cleared his throat as his eyes shot back to the dirt between their legs, his fingers once again moving aimlessly in the sand. He didn't attempt to make any more conversation.

Aiden let out a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding, focusing her concentration on the trees outside the window. He hadn't forced her into chatting this time, and she was relieved. She couldn't bear hearing any more stories about soccer practice and high school friends long since lost. _What good is it to reminisce_, she wondered, trying to make sense of his willingness to discuss the past. _This place will never be the way it once was and holding onto the past takes attention away from the here and now_. All that was left was the fight; it was every second of every day, striving to not let this world that had turned on them swallow them up. She understood that, why couldn't they.

Aiden leaned her head back against the wall behind her and closed her eyes. Maybe she was bitter, Ben seemed to have had such an amazing life prior to walkers and she hadn't been given that luxury. Maybe some part of her was envious of his naiveté; after all he still thought things would get better. He had his family where as Aiden only had fragments of hers. She supposed their dad dying of leukemia before all this had happened was a good thing, a kindness that he didn't have to endure the type of life his children now lived. She absently gripped the silver locket on a long chain hanging around her neck, a birthday present from her dad she had had since she was six. She was uncertain if her mother was still alive or had died. _Or worse, turned into one of them, ambling along waiting to take a bite out of someone living_, she thought. Aiden pushed that idea to the back of her mind, it wasn't important. She had her brothers. They'd be fine, and they would beat this awful world they'd been tossed into, or die trying.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey everyone, I figured I'd go ahead and update to see if I could get more people interested in my story. This chapter may be boring to some of you because it's one of those chapters that really has no huge impact on the story as a whole but its one of those chapters which are necessary to move your characters along on the path you want them to take, I promise the next chapter gets better so please stick around! Also chapters will get longer. Just a reminder, please review, whatever you have to say ultimately will keep me working to put this story out there! So without further rambling on my part, here is chapter two :)**

Aiden jerked awake at the pressure of a grubby hand skewed across her mouth. Eyes fluttering and adjusting to the light that now shone through the windows and cracks in the roof of the cabin, she could vaguely make out Kale crouching in front of her.

His clothes, a snug tan shirt tucked into his Marine Corps combat utility uniform pants, were muddled and stained with dirt, a result of sleeping on the floor last night. He lifted a finger to his mouth signaling for her to stay quiet as he pulled his hand away from her lips. He picked up her ax from the ground where it had rolled off her lap while she'd slept and shoved it into her hands.

As a habit her eyes wandered until they fell on Nate, huddled where the rest of the group had gathered at the only door of the cabin. They were talking in hushed voices. Reassured both of her brothers had survived another night, she followed Kale as he scooted along the wall to join in on the conversation taking place.

"What do we do?" Allen was asking Tyreese while Aiden caught a glimpse of a walker lurching passed the far window at the back of the cabin; it was followed by three more.

"We should wait them out, we don't know how many are out there," Donna said frantically, gripping Ben's arm and pulling him closer to her.

"If it's too many for us to handle we don't want to get trapped in here," Kale said, not taking his eyes off the figures staggering by the windows.

"We can't stay here Tyreese," Aiden stated, her voice still hoarse with sleep. She'd rather take her chances making a run for it than getting stuck here waiting for the dead bastards to realize the eight of them were inside.

"We don't have any other choice," Allen urged, glancing over his shoulder at his son and wife. "We are safe inside."

"Nowhere is safe, Allen. These things will smell us and then we will be dealing with every walker in the area trying to get into this cabin, you wanna wait around for that?" Aiden felt her cheeks burn with irritation directed at Allen, he was wasting what precious time they had to escape with discussion. She felt Nate grasp her shoulder; as if to hold her back if she decided to not play nicely this morning. She exchanged a look with Tyreese, and she could tell he agreed with her. He took a peek out of the window, his expression contemplative.

Donna shook her head, "there are too many…I know it."

"Tyreese…" Sasha said quietly, her tone implying that he needed to make a decision. She didn't need to say anything more, hearing his sister's voice was enough to jerk Tyreese out of his silence.

"Alright, we'll go," he decided while glancing from one person to the next, "we're faster than them, take down as many as you can, but don't fall behind."

When Allen started to protest Tyreese put a steady hand on his shoulder and said, "we will find somewhere better. Some place safe. I'll go first…"

Aiden watched the group prepare themselves, gripping their weapons. She ignored Allen's family, hugging and whispering reassuring words to one another. She wouldn't bother with goodbyes; she wasn't planning on anything happening to her or her brothers. She'd single handedly drag both their asses through the woods to ensure they all made it. Tyreese stood and pulled the straps of his hefty backpack onto his shoulders. He nodded once to Sasha and then cracked open the door, waiting for the opportune moment.

Kale abruptly shook his Bowie knife at Aiden and Nate. It was his weapon of choice although she knew he was loaded to the T with other goodies hidden in the pockets of his pants. Her eyes landed on the double shoulder holster he was wearing, it was currently housing his two M-9 Berettas. "You two stay on my ass, and you keep going no matter what happens."

Aiden rolled her eyes while Kale continued, "I mean it. You guys keep up. Especially you," he said to her.

"I'll watch her," Nate grinned, "make sure those scrawny legs move fast enough." Aiden sighed. Someone up there must have found it funny to make her 5'4" and give her two brothers who were just over 6 foot. They ran like track stars.

"Hey, are you listening to me?" Kale asked her firmly, waving a hand in front of her face.

"I got it," she snapped. "You just worry about yourself. Don't do anything stupid," she glanced at Nate, "that goes for you too."

Tyreese shoved the cabin door open in that moment. "Let's go," he shouted and rushed out of the cabin, his hammer held high, with Sasha on his heels wielding a shovel. Kale briskly pressed a hard kiss to Aiden's head and squeezed Nate's shoulder before rushing out of the door, leaving them to scramble after him.

Bursting out into the woods in front what had been their sanctuary for the night, Aiden took in her surroundings. Tyreese and Sasha were already running through the forest up ahead while Kale jerked his knife from the head of a male walker to the left. Nate was already bounding forward with his sledgehammer to help. She could hear the family of three behind her taking care of some of the herd. The dead were appearing everywhere, sluggishly trying to catch something to sink their teeth into. Reacting to Nate giving her a shove, she raced after Kale who had taken off to catch up with Tyreese and Sasha.

_Maybe Donna had been right, _she thought to herself nervously, _there're too many of them_.

A redhead in a tattered navy dress crossed into Aiden's path as she bolted through the trees. It snarled at Aiden, arms outstretched, as it loped towards her. Aiden rammed the blade of her ax in the walker's head, ignoring the sickening sounds of metal meeting flesh. Wasting no time she yanked it out of the corpse and continued to sprint in the direction she had seen Kale go, bounding over and under fallen trees as she went.

She didn't bother to look behind her; she could hear the growling and shuffling of lumbering feet as they chased her. She sped up, disregarding the sharp pain of the cramp in her side, the noises behind her grew weaker as she put more space between herself and the walkers in pursuit. Soon all she could hear were the brisk foot falls she could only assume belonged to Nate flanking her, although she wasn't going to stop to find out.

She was rounding a tree when she was grabbed from behind. Gasping in surprise, she spun around, swinging the ax.

"Watch it," Kale yelled. He seized the shaft of the ax and easily deflected it away from him just as Nate slid up beside them panting, mentioning under his breath how she was quicker than he remembered.

Aiden shoved Kale in the chest. He didn't budge which made her feel even more annoyed with him, "Kale, what is wrong with you?! You scared the shit out of me!"

He paid no attention to her comment wiping his bloodied knife on his pants. "Didn't I say to keep up, c'mon…this way," he commanded, turning and bolting off in the opposite direction. She followed him a short ways, Nate behind her, until they came upon Tyreese and Sasha standing by a tree, a walker with its head smashed in lying at Sasha's feet.

"…there might be a building up ahead. I thought I saw a tower passed the trees," Tyreese was saying as the three of them approached.

"Tower? What kind of tower?" Sasha had asked just as Kale was questioning about where Allen and his family were.

"They were right behind us," Aiden said, shooting a look over her shoulder in the direction of the cabin. No sooner did the words escape her mouth, they heard Donna scream.

The five of them sprinted towards the noise, Tyreese taking the lead. Allen's family was fighting off a group of walkers that had them surrounded. Donna dislocated a walkers jaw with her crowbar, disorienting it enough to grab Ben who had just secured his machete in the skull of another walker.

"This way!" Tyreese called to them as Allen swung his base ball bat at another rotten corpse and ran to his wife and son, pulling them towards the rest of the group. Tyreese spun around and barreled ahead clearing the path with his hammer, Kale right behind him disposing of whatever walker got close enough to him. Aiden, Nate and Sasha stayed put, fending off staggering walkers as the family scrambled towards them.

"Come on! Let's go," Aiden urged them, just as a walker sank its teeth into Donna's arm. The woman shrieked as it tore into skin and muscle, yanking a mouthful away from her humerus. Aiden gasped in dismay while Allen shoved the broad end of his bat into the walker's face, knocking it from his wife.

"MOM," Ben wailed as Allen approached, supporting Donna's weight, his arms encircling her waist. Aiden snatched a shocked Ben's arm, pulling on it, hearing Tyreese call for them to hurry.

"Snap out of it, we gotta go," she cried taking notice that there were a large amount of walkers coming in their direction now. Donna's blood called to them, the group's location was now common knowledge to every walker in the area. Nate helped Allen pull Donna onward, trying to not pay attention to the woman's whimpering.

Aiden and Sasha jogged ahead, reassured that the rest of them were close behind and following them. It wasn't long before Aiden found herself out of the woods and running across a small field towards the building Tyreese had mentioned earlier. As the rest of the group caught up, a significant distance in front of the walkers, Aiden took in the looming structure ahead of her. As far as she could tell this wasn't just one building, her best guess was they had stumbled onto some type of correctional facility.

Part of the brick wall surrounding the large buildings had crumbled in on itself. It would allow them easy access inside, but she couldn't overlook the fact that it meant walkers were also able to come and go as they pleased. There was a tall fence separating them from the brick wall and the cement buildings which lay beyond it. The segment in front of where they had gathered was bent and falling over, it provided them with a hole large enough for them to be able to squeeze through. She noted barbed wire running along the top of the fence and walls of the building.

_Well, this doesn't look dangerous at all, _she thought mockingly.

"We don't know what's in there," Sasha said to Tyreese shaking her head, voicing the doubts Aiden was having herself.

"We know what's out here," Tyreese answered, looking over her head at the walkers slowly closing in.

"This is like, a prison or asylum, Tyreese. Who knows how many walkers are inside?" Aiden glanced at Kale who was already sliding through the hole in the fence, "we can't take on that many."

"I'm willing to bet more of them are out here than in there," Kale added, his grey eyes fixing on her. "We could always leave. I'm sure there are plenty of other huge, abandoned buildings we can use for shelter. Especially here, in the middle of nowhere…..in the middle of the woods," he said sarcastically, smirking at Aiden when she glared at him.

"It's our best chance," Tyreese said, staring at his sister intently.

Sasha and Aiden traded weary looks, "fine, but not her," Sasha said pointing at Donna. "We already don't know what we're up against in there. She's slowing you down, Allen. She's slowing us down and when she turns…." She trailed off, glancing from Allen to Donna with pity.

"We can't leave her," Nate said astonished Sasha had just suggested exactly that.

"Please don't," Allen begged, taking time to stare at each person in the group. He ignored Donna's attempt to agree with Sasha. Not wanting to be part of the decision Aiden went through the fence to stand beside Kale, ignoring Nate's protesting voice, it was almost as desperate as Allen's._ He still hasn't learned,_ she thought, _he'd put himself and the rest of us at risk for a lost cause._ Sure, she felt bad for them, especially Ben. She had felt that kind of loss herself, but facts were still facts. Donna would still die, and inevitably turn, they couldn't help her.

Kale glanced down at her when she appeared next to him. He was leaning against a part of the fence that was sturdier, "you gotta admit, this is quite a find." He nodded towards the buildings beside them.

"It gives me the creeps," she said quietly, "I don't think this is a good idea, we should keep moving."

Kale chuckled. "To where? For now this is as good as it's going to get, kid. We can hide out here until the herd passes. This place will have resources. Food, weapons, you name it. It's easy living from here on out," he said ruffling her disheveled brown hair.

Aiden moved out of his reach, shooting him an annoyed look but kept her mouth shut. Usually she had no qualms raining on parades, but it had been such a long time since he had anything to be remotely happy about. She would leave it alone, for now.

_Easy living? As if there ever was such a thing, _she mused.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Big thanks to Leyshla Gisel for reviewing :) I really love this chapter and I hope you all do too, I wanted to get something posted before I had to get to work so here it is, I'm not going to ruin it by rambling on so I'll let you all get to it, and I'll catch you at the end.**

Donna let out a blood curdling scream.

_I was right, so help me God, I better get the chance to say I told you so,_ Aiden thought.

The room they had been chased into was flooding with walkers from the hallway. They hadn't been in the building long before they had collided head first into a crowd of them, most dressed in blue jumpsuits, prison inmate garb. This place was a death trap; the winding labyrinth seemed to have walkers around every corner, there was nowhere to go, nowhere to hide.

She chanced taking her eyes off of an oncoming corpse to see where her brothers were, her heart lurching when she didn't see either of them. She hit the walker's face with her ax, grimacing at the spew of blood that coated her. She backed up and nearly tripped over Allen and Donna, they were cowering on the floor. She hissed in disgust, chances were they would all die here but the odds would be better if they at least helped.

She caught a glimpse of a shadow out of the corner of her eye. She turned to see Kale rush over towards her, his knife clutched in his hand. Tyreese and Sasha were finishing off a walker who had collapsed to the ground just beside the heap that was Allen and Donna. A new wave of walkers was approaching. Nate came into view, shuffling around one of the machines in the middle of the room to join his brother and sister.

"Watch out!" Ben shrieked. A walker was suddenly behind Sasha, she whipped around to attempt to use her shovel as the rest of them tried to get to her in time to help. Just as the walker was leaning in to bite, it abruptly fell to the ground, blood oozing from a hole in its head.

It seemed like time stood still in that moment as everyone focused on three men who had appeared in the doorway behind them, one of which holding a gun with a silencer on it.

"C'mon," he commanded. The three men turned and started to run back to wherever it was they had come from. Wasting no time, Tyreese's group hurried after them, stumbling to keep up and taking down walkers whenever they needed to. They stopped only once so Tyreese could take Donna from an exhausted Allen, swinging her up over his shoulder.

Soon they were hustled through a gate door into a large room; their saviors conveniently had a set of keys to lock the gate. Tyreese gently put Donna down on the floor, Allen and Ben flocking to her side.

_She's gone_. Aiden's eyes flickered from Donna's body to Nate and then to Kale, one brother standing on either side of her. Kale's eyes locked on hers and she was ashamed to admit that she was glad Donna had been bitten and not one of them. As if he knew what she was thinking he reached out, encircling her head with his arm and heaving her to him, pressing a kiss on her forehead.

When Kale released her, Aiden spun and wrapped her arms around Nate's waist. He grinned and put a hand on her back, patting subconsciously.

"Alright. That's enough," Aiden murmured pushing away from him, causing him to chuckle.

She took the time to observe the room they now found themselves in, there were fixed tables equipped with benches in the middle of it. The space appeared to have been made into a makeshift kitchen/dining area, there were shelves with food stacked on them standing against a tower off to her left. There was a set of stairs leading up to the top of it. She imagined that would be where a guard used to sit, eyes glued to television screens broadcasting feed from the security cameras. A platform ran from the tower around the far wall where you could be level enough to look out of the window positioned there.

For the moment, she ignored Tyreese's voice as he talked with the man who had the gun, taking notice of the cautious eyes watching her group. There were more survivors here than just the three men who had helped them. A lot more. A few had been standing in the room when they arrived but slowly more were emerging from a gate on the other side of the guard tower. She didn't fail to take notice that most had weapons.

"Listen, she doesn't have much time; we've dealt with this before." The guy was saying to Tyreese, his gun aimed at Donna's head.

_Who hasn't dealt with this, _Aiden thought observing the man. He wore jeans and a button up blue shirt. His brown hair was slicked back, he was tall and lean. He was cleaner than Aiden had been in months, she felt ridiculous being so envious, glancing down to look at her hands and becoming disgusted by her filthy fingernails.

Tyreese shot his hand out to stop the man before he pulled the trigger, "No, we take care of our own." He dejectedly lifted his hammer; reassuring Allen it would be quick when he protested.

Aiden turned away from the scene; she had seen enough of terrible things. She had smashed in heads and sliced flesh open to the point where it didn't faze her much anymore, but it was different when it was one of your own. Donna still looked like Donna, she wasn't one of those monsters groaning from the hallways, and it was a kindness Tyreese did by ensuring that she never would become one.

She noticed the man with the gun usher most of his group back through the entry from which they came, he wasted no time in closing the gate behind them and locking it. Only four men remained, each brandishing a weapon of some kind. She didn't like the look of this. She figured the one with the gun had some type of authority in their group judging by how the others flanked him. A young Asian guy stood just behind him, leaning on one of the tables with a huge machete clutched in his hand. He watched Ben and Allen hugging one another in grief. Aiden was surprised to see sympathy in his expression. She hadn't expected that given all the other strangers they had come into contact with had been too busy trying to rob them or kill them to express any type of emotion that wasn't violent. Closest to her was a guy who looked to be in his thirties. He wore a leather vest over a sleeveless button up brown shirt and jeans, a crossbow hung loosely in his hands. He observed them all with a scowl on his face. The last man was a burly black guy a little shorter than Tyreese, his arms were crossed. A long, fire poker was clutched in one of his fists.

Aiden looked over her shoulder at Kale, watching his eyes scan the room. She observed his calm contemplation as his eyes skimmed over the men and she wondered if he saw the same thing she was seeing. If he saw the threat. She lifted her ax so she could grip it with both hands instead of just one, feeling like things were about to take a turn for the worse.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," one of the men warned, shuffling closer to her. He had seen her go on the defensive, he eyed her hands waiting for any indication that she was about to start swinging.

"Get that thing out of my face," she spat, referring to the crossbow he had aimed at her.

"Don't," Nate whispered to her, urging her not to provoke the guy. Kale drew his knife from the holder on his belt, his free hand catching hold of the back of Aiden's shirt and dragging her backwards closer to him.

"Woah, we don't want any trouble," Tyreese cautioned. He rose from kneeling next to Donna, stepping forward a few paces, hands up in surrender. He had already lost one of his people today; losing anyone else wasn't an option.

"Neither do we," the guy in the middle of the group said. "I'm Rick. This here's Glenn, T-dog and Daryl."

"I'm Tyreese," he said and then gestured behind him to Sasha, "my sister, Sasha." He nodded in Aiden, Nate and Kale's direction, "those three there are Kale, Nate and Aiden."

After Tyreese introduced Allen and Ben, Aiden ran her eyes up and down Daryl. She arched an eyebrow. "Well, now that we are all properly introduced, do you mind?" She snapped at him indicating his raised crossbow, steadily pointed in her direction about a foot and a half from her face. Daryl didn't waver, glaring at her over the top of his weapon.

_For Christ's sake, I've seen rocks that were friendlier, _she thought meeting those watchful blue eyes with her own, aggravated at the whole situation.

"How did you all get in here? Who the hell are you people?" Sasha gushed, taking a look at each man posted around the room. Aiden could hear the panic in her voice.

"Funny, that's what we were going to ask you," T-dog said in a condescending tone.

Kale disregarded T-dog. "How many of you are there?"

"That ain't none of your concern," Daryl mumbled, his eyes fixed on the knife in Kale's hand.

"Enough, everyone relax. There's no need for this," Rick commanded. "Now we can help. Let ya'll stay the night. Give ya'll some food and water, then send you on your way tomorrow, but you're gonna have to tell us how ya'll got in here."

"What? Y-you can't make us go back out there, we barely made it here in the first place," Allen complained, his arms were around Ben who was crying softly, eyes glued to his mother's body.

"That's the deal. Take it or leave it." Rick wasn't going to budge.

Allen dropped his hold on Ben and pushed passed Nate and Tyreese to confront Rick. It was easy to see that pure desperation was driving him now, any lick of common sense he had was gone at the moment.

"Easy now," Daryl muttered, his crossbow directed at Allen's chest.

Allen stopped in his tracks, "It's a nightmare out there, please. You can't just send us back out. You have plenty of room. We aren't bad people," he pressed as his voice cracked, his eyes bloodshot from the tears he'd shed for his wife.

Tyreese closed the gap between him and Allen, resting his hand on the man's shoulder, "Allen, look around. This is the best we've had in weeks. The man is being generous and we've got other things to do," he motioned to Donna's body. At that Allen's resolve crumbled and he returned to Ben's side.

"We won't be any trouble. It's your house, your rules." Tyreese pulled his hammer from his pocket and slowly placed it on the ground, signaling that they were no threat. Sasha followed suit without hesitating, dropping her shovel to the floor.

Aiden shook her head, _over my dead body. I'm not giving up my ax. _She turned her attention to Kale and watched as he sheathed his knife, unclipping the holder from his belt and lowering it to the floor. His guns went next.

She wasn't bothered by the fact Kale was giving in so easily. You technically couldn't call it giving in. None of these people knew he had other weapons on him that they couldn't see.

Nate leaned his sledgehammer against the wall he was standing closest to. She knew for a fact that was his only weapon. She gave him a dirty look. _Useless. He's completely useless_, she thought. She stared at him blankly while he whispered her name in an attempt to persuade her to drop her ax. She was the only one in Tyreese's group still holding a weapon, all eyes were on her.

"I'm sorry, is this the part where I'm supposed to ceremoniously lay down my weapon in good faith, when little miss sunshine here has had his bow trained on me since we got here."

"Don't look like you got much of a choice," Daryl bit out. His eyes darted to Rick, _we ain't got all day for her to make up her god damn mind,_ he thought. Rick must have picked up on Daryl's train of thought because he shook his head slightly, his expression practically ordering Daryl to have patience.

"Sure I do. I'm keeping it, but I invite you to try and take it from me if it's really that big of a deal," Aiden challenged while her eyes appraised Daryl. He noted her grip tightening on the ax's handle. _You gotta be kiddin' me? _He thought, sizing up the young woman in front of him.

"Ain't much of a fight, all I gotta do is pull a trigger," Daryl commented hearing one of the guys standing behind her whisper her name again urgently.

"Daryl…" Rick warned, not wanting a fight to start. Rick may have been in the room but his mind was on the several others waiting in the cells, all of them counting on him to make sure this all went down smoothly.

"Do you often hide behind your crossbow?" Aiden smirked, scanning Daryl up and down judgmentally. _Mouthy little thing,_ he observed, not offended at all by her remark.

"Aiden, that's enough," the guy wearing military pants said calmly. Daryl ignored him, wanting more than anything to have the last word in their little pissing contest and shut her up.

"Why don't ya c'mere and find out," he drawled. He knew full well she wouldn't do anything. Rick cautioned Daryl again and when Aiden looked like she was about to actually take him up on his offer and step forward, she was yanked back and spun around by the military dude.

"Cut it out, drop the ax." Aiden glared up at her brother, half of her attention still focused on Daryl behind her. _Idiot redneck,_ she thought irritated that he had got the last word in before Kale had intervened.

"How do we know we can trust them, huh?" She ignored Tyreese saying her name calmly, a request for her to cooperate.

"Damn it, Aiden. Don't ruin this for the rest of us by being so stubborn," Nate added, his arms crossed over his chest.

"They saved our lives. I think that's earned them some trust, now drop it," Kale hissed, his eyes fixed on Aidens. She wanted to call him a hypocrite so badly, call him out on the fact that she knew he had a knife stuffed into his boot. He had 2 Ka-Bar combat knifes hidden somewhere as well.

She didn't say anything though and threw her ax down, a loud noise ringing out as the blade made contact with the cement floor. She glowered at Kale, smacking his hand away from her when he went to throw his arm around her shoulders. She could hear her group let out relieved sighs at her surrender, it made her feel guilty and aggravated at the same time.

She returned her eyes back to Daryl, his focus trained on her as if she was going to explode any second. She had the overwhelming urge to knock that crossbow, which he still had aimed at her, out of his hands. Maybe even try to slap him around a bit. She had no illusions, she didn't miss his defined arm muscles, but if she just got in one hit. _Totally worth it,_ she sighed tearing her eyes away from him.

Now that they were defenseless the three men who had kept their distance were encouraged to move closer. Rick reached out, pushing Daryl's bow down and out of Aiden's face. Daryl swung the thing onto his back by its strap, cool eyes scrutinizing her. Glenn had begun grabbing their weapons from where they had all set them.

Daryl bent down and picked up her ax lying at his feet, "you made the right choice," he said sarcastically, watching her as she bristled at his comment.

"Asshole," she retorted as he turned and walked away, not affected in the least by her insult.

* * *

Carol couldn't help but smile softly to herself while she watched them all eat, _how long had they gone without a decent meal? _It set her mind at ease knowing that at least for tonight they would go to sleep with full stomachs.

Usually everyone ate together at the fixed tables in the main room where they had stored all the food, but given the circumstances Rick was only letting a few people interact with the newcomers. Although Rick had tried to dissuade her, Carol wasn't going to be forced to keep to the cells, after all who else was going to feed the new group.

So here she sat at one of the tables watching everyone present indulge in the food she had managed to throw together, the clinking of utensils reverberating off of the walls. She was the only one from Rick's group who didn't have a weapon on their person. She shook her head at that, longing for the days when meeting strangers didn't call for you to keep looking over your shoulder while in their presence.

Rick was sitting next to her and he was practically vibrating with tension. She knew he was feeling it was his responsibility to keep an eye on their guests. She couldn't fathom having as much weight on her shoulders that Rick willingly hauled onto his; it was only a matter of time before it all became too heavy.

Glenn and Maggie were on the other side of Rick, connected at the hip. They never strayed too far from one another, but anyone in the same room with them could pick up on the bond which connected them. _To be young and in love, _Carol mused, she couldn't say she knew how they felt. Her devotion to Ed at the beginning of their relationship was a farce, you couldn't love a man that didn't exist and she didn't truly meet Ed until after their wedding.

Daryl remained mostly silent, eating his meal, occasionally scanning the new comers cautiously. She hadn't paid much attention to him until Sophia went missing. It wasn't because she didn't care; it was more that she didn't have time for anything besides being a mother until the day her daughter was chased off the highway by a walker. There was more to him than the gruff exterior; he had strived so hard to find Sophia and had been so angry when…

Carol cleared her head and refocused her eyes on Daryl, not wanting to think back to the day Shane had opened those barn doors. She followed his gaze, examining all of the outsiders. They were a mess. They had just finished burying the woman who had been with them only moments before. Maybe she could convince Rick into letting them borrow some fresh clothes while she washed their soiled ones. _We don't have to treat each other unkindly, _Carol thought.

"Sasha and I are from around Jacksonville," Tyreese was answering a question Carol hadn't heard, "there used to be more of us, we numbered in the twenties."

"Our camp got overrun a couple weeks ago," Sasha inserted blandly, "all that was left was the two of us and Allen's family."

"And then we picked them up in the woods a couple days ago," Tyreese mentioned while nodding to Aiden, Nate and Kale.

"Aiden here was about to become walker chow," Kale smirked tilting his head in her direction, there were a few chuckles in response to his comment. Judging by Allen and Ben's expressions, they didn't think it was all that funny.

"I had it under control," Aiden muttered shooting daggers at him, "and walker chow? Try thinking before you speak, dumb ass, we just buried Donna." Kale's smile fell and he apologized to the solemn duo sitting at the other table by themselves.

"Where are you three from?" Glenn asked Kale from across the table, attempting to get conversation off of the sore subject.

"We lived in Atlanta before everything went bat shit crazy," Nate answered for Kale since the latter had just shoveled an overwhelmingly large bite of food into his mouth.

"Just the three of you?" Maggie's voice had quivered when she'd asked the question. Carol knew her mind was on Hershel, it was a miracle he was still here. He was recovering of course, but he was alive and that was more than they had expected from him.

"Our mom was with us in the beginning," started Nate, in an uneasy demeanor.

"Until she took all the supplies we had and left us while we were sleeping," Kale finished spitefully, the betrayal he felt was still evident in his expression.

A silence fell over the group; all other side conversations had hushed at his confession. Carol felt her heart ache for the three siblings. She had heard from Glenn the girl had been so unwilling to give up her weapon earlier, it made more sense now. Why would she trust them when she hadn't even been able to rely on her own mother?

"My God, boys, can you two go 5 seconds without making things awkward," Aiden sighed. "Chill out people, she wasn't that great of a mother when we were growing up either. We didn't expect her to suddenly turn into Carol Brady because dead people were chasing us," Aiden smiled a little too tightly for it to be genuine, her eyes darting from person to person.

"Sorry everyone, we didn't mean to-" Nate began hoarsely when Rick cut him off.

"Don't you worry about it. Times have changed; we've all had bad things happen. There ain't shame in that."

After a moment casual conversation picked back up again and remained constant until everyone was finished eating. People scattered in different directions. Carol took the opportunity to pull Rick to the side of the main room, standing just at the entrance to the row of cells where they all slept. She knew he may be difficult hearing what she had to say but she'd learned a thing or two about handling these types of situations during her marriage. Rick would be a picnic compared to Ed.

"I was thinking we could loan them some clothes, at least until I can wash theirs," Carol said, keeping her voice low.

"Carol, you don't have to do that-" Rick began, glancing over her head at them. "They won't be here long."

Carol inclined her head, "I know I don't, but I don't mind. They've been through a lot from what I can see, it wouldn't hurt to let them clean up and to dress them. They seem alright Rick," she said reaching out and squeezing his arm. "Let's make the most of it, and maybe ease up on keeping everyone separated. Besides, it's been just us for so long, it'd be nice to talk to new people."

"No," Rick shook his head addressing her last request, "it's too risky, and we have to protect the group."

"You've done that already. They have no weapons and no reason to cause any problems," she reasoned, "why not give them a chance?"

Rick sighed, running his hand over his face, "Carol-" he started exasperated.

"Where would we be now if Hershel hadn't done the same for us? It's only for the night."

Rick stared at her for a long moment. She could see the wheels turning about in his head. He ran a hand through his hair and puffed out a breath of air. "Alright, get them some clean clothes. Let them wash up," Rick conceded reluctantly, "but I'm not letting them out of my sight," he huffed. In fact he was planning on going and telling Daryl, Glenn and T-dog to keep close to the outsiders as soon as Carol walked away.

Carol smiled. "I would expect nothing less," she said feeling accomplished. Wasting no time she turned and wandered over to the group huddled on the far end of the main room.

**Soooo there you have it, the first meeting of the two groups, I hope I didnt disappoint! I know realistically Rick probably wouldnt have succumbed to Carol's request concerning the two groups interacting but unfortunately sometimes you have to make these allowances with characters in order to progress the story. So review, review, review and I'll work on getting another update for everyone asap.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews guys, keep them coming! Excited to hear what you all have to say!**

She could hear Tyreese's low, rumbling laughter echoing from somewhere out in the cell block. It was a comforting sound. She had to admit she had been surprised when Carol had ambled over to the group and offered to wash their clothes. _The woman is a saint_, Aiden thought, tugging one of Maggie's tank tops over her head. She smiled at the vivid green, fingering the fabric. She'd missed colors; she'd missed clothes that weren't stained brown from mud and sweat. She pulled on a pair of jean shorts Carol had given her to wear from a pile of clean clothes. Dirty clothes in hand she exited the empty cell she'd used to change in on the top floor of the block. It felt good to be clean, or as clean as one could be using the amount of water she'd used to wash up.

Aiden made her way to Carol, who was hanging Tyreese's damp black tank top over the railing of what she had heard one of the group call "Daryl's perch." He was sitting on the top step leading down to the first floor listening to whatever Carol was saying, his eyes alert. _Does he ever relax?_

Daryl was distracting himself from Glenn and Kale chattering animatedly several steps below him by gazing around the room. Maggie and Beth were in with their father; the old man had more fight in him than Daryl had given him credit for. Carl was probably there too for that matter, pretending not to gawk at Beth. Daryl may not have had a lot of experience with women but he wasn't blind, anyone with eyes could see the boy had it bad. Lori had lead Rick off for one of their talks, those had become more frequent since she'd gotten knocked up. Daryl didn't think much about the matter other than hoping they could get their shit together. That baby didn't care who it's daddy was, it was on its way regardless.

Daryl had heard her approach; he cast a look in Carol's general direction seeing Aiden pushing her wad of dirty clothes into the tub of water Carol was using to do the laundry. He didn't know what possessed the woman to want to clean their clothes, then again that was Carol. She would have offered them the clothes off her back if they hadn't have had extra; she'd have washed those for them too. Daryl reckoned that was a good thing, she was one of a kind in a world where people couldn't trust other people anymore, not that Daryl trusted anyone before the dead rose anyway. That is no one but himself and Merle.

The girl now standing next to Carol on the other hand bothered him. Picking a fight with him earlier wasn't cute, it was just plain stupid. She was at least half a foot shorter than him and although she looked fit Daryl knew he'd be stronger. On top of that he had a crossbow aimed at her head. She owed it to her brothers for keeping her alive this long because there's no way she would have lasted on her own with that mentality. Daryl shifted his shoulders edgily, watching as Aiden smirked in the direction of Glenn and Kale.

"It's pretty much the end of the world and you're talking about missing video games of all things, aren't you 28, Kale?" Aiden picked up a pair of wet pants and hung them on the rail, sharing a devious smile with Carol.

"Portal isn't just any video game," Glenn countered, "its revolutionary."

Aiden nodded. "I must have forgotten, how silly of me," she replied gravely, shifting her eyes to her brother who turned around to look up at her.

"Ah speaking of forgetting, I couldn't remember what you looked like without dirt all over your face, hmm…the dirt was an improvement I'm afraid," Kale quipped in response to her dig at him being 28 and still interested in video games. Daryl almost smiled.

"Your amount of ugly couldn't be covered up with a little dirt, so I guess we know who got the looks in the family," she said casually, handing a wet shirt to Carol so she could hang it on the empty space in front of her.

"Am I going to have to separate you two?" Carol joked, her eyes full with amusement.

"It may come to that, do me a favor, rough her up a bit in the process," Kale said, flashing Carol a charming grin.

"Shame on you, asking Carol to do your dirty work," Aiden said dramatically. "I understand you're getting old and somewhat too frail to put me in my place so to speak, but don't involve others."

"Isn't she only like, 2 years younger than you," Glenn whispered to Kale entertained by their banter. Kale rolled his eyes and nodded, confirming what Glenn had said.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that, my hearing aid doesn't pick up bullshit," Kale replied to his sister, smiling to himself.

"Good Lord, enough. Ya'll are givin' me whiplash," Daryl grumbled, shaking his head. A few of them chuckled at his statement. He caught Aiden sending him an exasperated look which he returned with indifference. He pretended not to hear her murmur "sorry your highness" under her breath.

It was bizarre seeing siblings so different from him and Merle. Merle had done his fair share of teasing, '_C'mon Darlena, you gonna let that slobberin' son of a bitch get the one up on you? You gone soft boy, how bout we pick you up a nice dress next time we run on in to town.' _Daryl had been caught off guard by that geek. He'd had no weapon and had barely been able to hold it off, while Merle _cheered_ him on from the sidelines until things got a little too close. Merle stepped in of course, driving a knife through the thing's head. He'd helped Daryl up off the ground and patted him on the back. '_Don't you worry baby brother, ole Merle's got your back,'_ he'd said.

That's the way it was with Merle and it was the only example Daryl had when it came down to family. It seemed stupid that he had thought that was just how siblings were. However, he'd never heard Beth and Maggie say a single negative thing towards one another. Now he had these two, sure they were joking around at each other's expense but Daryl knew that if a walker jumped on Aiden right now, Kale wouldn't stand by the way Merle had done.

Aiden looked down at the pair of pants she was holding, one leg was cut off at the knee. She raised an eyebrow and held them up to Carol, "apocalypse fashion statement?"

Carol's apprehensive gaze flashed from Daryl to Glenn, the latter nodding slightly giving her the go ahead.

"Not quite," she admitted, "a couple days ago one of ours was bitten while we were clearing out the walkers in this part of the prison."

Kale stood up, eyes appraising the piece of clothing in his sister's hands. The sudden turn in conversation had caught his interest. When it was clear Aiden didn't understand the connection between the pants she was holding and Carol's statement, Glenn elaborated. "Hershel was bitten on the leg, Rick cut it off from the knee down."

Aiden's mouth opened in surprise, Kale voicing her thoughts, "and he lived?"

"Barely," Daryl said, wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his wrist. He had to hand it to Rick, he has toughened up. The man Daryl had met back in the camp outside of Atlanta wouldn't have made the call to hack off another man's leg as easily as Rick had the other day.

"It's been touch and go for a while, but it looks like he is going to be alright," Carol said positively, gently taking the pants from Aiden and hanging them on the railing.

"Maybe you should take a look," Kale caught Aiden's gaze, "it couldn't hurt."

Glenn took in the atmosphere between the two siblings. "Did I miss something?"

"I'm a nurse," Aiden confessed. "Was a nurse," she corrected watching Carol and Glenn's faces brighten at hearing her news. Daryl peered at her in curiosity, an eyebrow lifting slightly; she couldn't help but feel irritated at his expression. _Apparently I'm only worth something when I can contribute to your group, huh? _She thought nastily.

_I should refuse to help,_ she mused childishly, but when Carol was the one to ask her to take a look at Hershel's leg, Aiden couldn't turn her down.

* * *

Rick had kept his word, they were being kicked out of the prison. They probably would have already been on the road had it not been for the two inmates showing up. Aiden didn't know anything about that whole situation, but now her group plus the two prisoners were locked in between the two gates that gave entry into the jail while a few of Rick's group were taking care of some things. They'd been given back their weapons and were dressed in their own, now clean, clothes. On one side of the fence a slew of vehicles belonging to Rick's group, on the other was a large grassy area that lead up to the prison.

She looked over at the sliding gate separating them from the yard. Ben was sitting down up against it. He hadn't said much of anything since his mother had died and now his eyes betrayed him as they wandered over to the spot where they had buried Donna yesterday. She sighed and strolled over to him, sitting down on the ground next to him.

She cast a glance over her shoulder at Daryl; he was standing on the other side of the fence next to a bus. Rick probably told him to keep an eye on them while the others were piling up walker bodies. He was close enough that he would probably be able to listen to whatever she and Ben talked about, not that he would be interested in doing so.

She sighed, _who cares if he hears what I have to say anyways,_ she thought. She turned back around and focused on Ben.

"How are you holding up?" She pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her chin on them. Ben didn't say anything; he shrugged his shoulders and began picking at a scab on the back of one of his hands.

_What do I say?_ She was not really skilled in having talks like these.

"I had this dog growing up," she began uncertainly. "He was a German Shepherd, a present from my dad. I named him Orion." She chuckled, running a hand through her hair, "I went through a star gazing phase," she said in explanation of the dog's name.

"Anyways, I had him five years before my dad died, and when he did that dog was my life line. He never left my side, he kept me sane, and we adored one another. About a year and a half after dad had been gone, my mother started dating this new guy she met in a bar. His name was Richard," she said pausing to look over at her brothers.

"Kale was already out of the house having enlisted the moment he'd turned 17. Our mother had had no problem signing the parental consent papers. She pushed Nate onto our grandparents whenever she could but I was there most of the time when she decided to have Richard over," Aiden paused, removing her gaze from her siblings and looking at Ben. He was watching her now, his expression blank.

She smiled weakly, "You can probably guess where this is going. Richard was an ass. He'd hit on me in front of my mother and she would let him. She would wait until he left to get angry with me for trying to steal him from her. One night he got ballsy and he didn't stop with just words and when Orion heard me yelling, he attacked Richard."

Aiden sighed, "Richard came out of the whole mess bloodied and pissed off. Mom had Orion put down to appease Richard, she practically begged him not to leave her, and I was kicked out of the house. I was sixteen." She let out a shaky breath, the hole in her heart which Orion had filled throbbing.

"Is there a point to that story?" Ben crossed his arms over his chest waiting for her answer.

"Yeah, the point is, my mother was shit. Yours…granted I didn't know her that well…wasn't. You were very lucky to have her, I know right now it's hard, but she loved you and she would want you to-" Ben cut Aiden off.

"Don't tell me what she would want, like you said you didn't know her. She'd want to be alive. Your whole point of that story was I should stop being sad because my mother is dead and feel lucky that she was better than yours. How stupid is that?" He shook his head in disgust…

Aiden opened her mouth to respond but nothing came out so Ben continued, "not to mention she would probably be alive right now if we wouldn't have left that cabin in the woods yesterday, something _you_ wanted to do." He finished tearing into her and then got up and dusted off his pants. Aiden looked up at him dumbfounded.

"Next time you feel like trying to cheer me up with stories about your depressing life, save your breath," he suggested fiercely before storming off in the direction of his dad, leaving Aiden sitting there wondering why she had even bothered.

She cleared her throat, determined not to let on how hurt she was by his outburst.

"Kid just lost his mom, he don't mean all that," Daryl said gruffly causing Aiden to jump and look over her shoulder at him.

She stood up and stared at Daryl through the fence. "I wasn't aware we had had an audience. Did you hear everything?" She felt weird knowing he might have heard what she had shared with Ben. She had been surprised enough with herself for sharing it with the teenager, Daryl was a different story altogether.

"Kinda hard not to when I'm standin' right here," he shrugged, "sorry about your dog."

Aiden felt her heart throb again for her pet, hoping her emotions didn't show on her face. She rolled her eyes and thought of something to say besides the thank you he was probably expecting. "You hear all of that and you pick up on the part about the dog?"

"I like dogs," he ran his eyes over her. "They ain't always pickin' a fight over nothin'."

She ignored the underlying meaning to his comment, "I bet you cried watching Old Yeller."

Daryl didn't say anything, taking his eyes off of her and scanning the woods beyond the fence. He figured if he stopped talking to her she'd leave him alone. _Shouldn't have gone and opened my mouth in the first place, _he thought.

She smirked, "I'll take that as a yes," she teased. She released her hold on the fence where she had curled her fingers through the cross links.

"Don't worry it'll be our little secret," she said just before turning around and walking off in the direction of her brothers.

Daryl watched her leave, absently gripping the strap of his crossbow running across his chest. She didn't fool him, he had seen how she had looked after the boy had let her have it. He sighed, hearing Rick and the others approaching, pushing her stricken expression out of his mind.

* * *

Daryl hopped onto his motorcycle, ignoring Axel's blabbering about his expertise with a wrench and the bike sounding like it needed a tune up. Aiden watched on amused as Daryl rode off, following the others in various vehicles into the fielded area of the prison.

"Man, will you just stop. Have some balls," Oscar rebuked, shaking his head at the wiry, scruffy man.

"Just sayin'," Axel said, excusing his behavior.

Aiden observed Glenn closing the gate to the field behind the string of cars and locking it. She glanced at Tyreese who was sitting on the ground not too far from where she was standing.

"This is ridiculous," Allen said spitefully, watching the vehicles make their way up the graveled path and into the gates by C block. "They're killing us by forcing us to leave."

"Ain't it a damn shame," Axel said sadly.

"They're treating us like animals," Allen continued as if Axel hadn't said anything, "what…because we're not part of their group our lives mean nothing?" He had returned to pacing along the fence, his movements reminding her of the big cats she had seen in zoos, walking back and forth along their enclosures anxiously.

"Yeah, their group ain't all that special," Axel added, nodding. "Ya'll seem to know what ya'll are doin'."

"Are you going to just sit there and do nothing Tyreese?" Allen stared at Tyreese long and hard.

Aiden crossed her arms over her chest, "give it a break, Allen. Bitching about it isn't going to change anything."

He'd been running his mouth all morning about how Rick wasn't being fair. She ignored Ben sending a fierce look at her from his father's side. _I've about had it with you too,_ she thought, remembering how he had snapped at her earlier.

"Ain't that smart," Axel agreed, his hands resting on his hips. "I reckon' ya'll should listen to her."

"Man, would you shut up?" Oscar glared at Axel, "stop trying to wiggle your way in."

"They're just doing what they think they have to," Tyreese said calmly addressing Allen. "I've done all I can to convince Rick to let us stay, it's just not happening."

"We should have just taken this place from them last night while they slept," Allen grunted.

"Ah of course, because we had weapons and outnumbered them," Nate remarked, his voice heavy with sarcasm. "Not to mention they were so horrible to us, not feeding us or letting us get a decent nights rest."

"Well I think they are all real nice folk, I'd be real glad to be in their group," Axel said loudly, specifically for Rick, Glenn and Daryl who were entering through the gate.

Rick and Daryl paid no attention to any of them and walked straight for a door in the fence, opening it and stepping through. Glenn approached, setting a box of food down on the ground in front of Tyreese.

"There's enough food in there to last you guys a week, we'll cut you loose when we get back," he said with a feeble smile and then followed the others, locking the door behind him.

"Well how come ya'll get food and we don't?" Axel started, scratching his head and looking after the three men walking in the path between the two fences.

Aiden tuned out the conversation, turning around and looking at the prison. She'd never admit that a piece of her deep down wanted to stay, not just because the jail was the ideal place to live but because of the people. Life had become lonely. Sure, she had her brothers. She even had Sasha for the occasional girl talk, but she missed community. It was one of the things she craved the most. She longed for the random chit chat with strangers at the grocery store, pitching in to buy birthday cakes for coworkers, that shared fleeting moment when you locked eyes with someone and meaningless arguments over who forgot to take out the trash. It was all very human, something you took for granted until humans were an endangered species.

"Alright Hershel!" Aiden was snapped out of her reverie by Glenn's cheering.

She scanned the prison, seeing Hershel on a pair of crutches in the courtyard, surrounded by Lori, Beth and Carl. Her lips twitched, remembering how charming the old man had been while she checked over his leg for infection last night. He had questioned all about her days working in the ER and bantered back and forth with her in medical jargon. Kale had even told her that he had overheard Hershel trying to convince Rick to let them stay on a more permanent basis. _What a sweetheart,_ she sighed, _if only you had been successful._

"Get a load of this," she said looking over her shoulder at her brothers sitting side by side against the fence. She nodded in the courtyards general direction, "Hershel's up and about."

Kale and Nate got up and joined her at the gate, all smiles when they spotted him hobbling along on his crutches without any issues.

"If he isn't a living breathing symbol of hope I don't know what is," Nate murmured, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand.

"How do you mean?" Kale glanced over the top of Aiden's head at his younger brother.

"The man was bit, had his leg hacked off, almost died and here he is, walking and pushing forward only days later," Nate said in awe.

Aiden grinned, "Nathaniel Michael Shaw, forever the romantic," she teased, snickering when he pushed her away from him. Her grin dropped when she heard a gunshot ring out over the area, she jerked her head in the direction of the courtyard to see stumbling figures advancing on the group of people.

"Oh my God," she gushed, the three siblings were suddenly surrounded by everyone who was locked in with them, each set of eyes watching on in horror as the group in the courtyard started to shoot the oncoming slew of walkers. It was only a few seconds before Rick pushed passed them fumbling with the keys to open the gate.

"C'mon, c'mon!" Daryl urged frantically, Glenn panting behind him. Aiden looked between her brothers; they had glanced at one another in understanding. Aiden didn't have to ask, she knew they would be right behind Rick, Daryl and Glenn the moment the gate was open. She turned around and ran to where she had put her ax, grabbing it and returning to the gate just as Rick slid it open. The three men burst through the opening, Aiden's brothers in pursuit.

"What're you doing?" Sasha yelled after them as Aiden pushed passed her to follow.

"Yesterday that was us and they saved our lives," Aiden said over her shoulder, feeling her statement explained enough. She could hear Sasha ask Tyreese if they should help but she didn't stop running to hear his answer, the men ahead of her had already made it into the courtyard.

When she got to the gate separating the buildings and the grassy space she'd just crossed, most of the walkers had been confined to a small area at the back of the courtyard. They snarled and pushed at the locked gate, trying to get to the men on the other side. She saw Hershel and Beth up in a small enclosure to her right, but she saw no one else from the group who'd been attacked.

She bounded over the scattered walker bodies to where Rick, Glenn, Daryl and her brothers were standing. They had taken care of all the walkers.

"Those chains didn't break on their own; someone took an ax or cutters to them," Glenn provided, looking at Rick for some sort of order on what to do next.

She noticed Rick's eyes land on her ax and she immediately went on the defensive. "Hey now, this thing was in _your _possession until about an hour ago, and we've been locked up since then," she said sharply.

"I know," Rick said reassuring her. He glanced back at the two inmates who had just reached the entrance to the courtyard.

"Think they did it?" Glenn followed Ricks gaze to the prisoners who were looking at all the bodies on the ground.

Rick's jaw hardened. "Who else," he said just before a siren began blaring from the several speakers posted around the yard.

Aiden flinched and looked around, "what is that?"

"A dinner bell," Kale said gazing off into the distance at the rotting corpses that were staggering out of the woods towards the fence surrounding the prison. "We need to shut that thing off, double time."

Rick had already taken action and shot one of the speakers, Glenn following his lead took out another. The alarm was quieted in their area but it was still blaring through speakers throughout the whole compound. Rick ran over to the inmates, Aiden watched as he talked angrily with them.

"Where is everyone else? Carol? Maggie?" Aiden didn't see any of their bodies, had they run into the prison?

"I don't know," Nate replied. The worry was obvious on his face, "they were gone when we got here."

Aiden only had a few moments to stress over his statement before Rick and the others jogged over, opening a gate that surrounded the door leading into C-block.

"What's going on?" Kale watched as Glenn and Daryl followed Oscar into the building.

Rick turned around and looked at the three siblings, "we gotta turn off the generators, they're what's givin' the sirens enough power to make all the noise. Oscar knows how to get us there."

"Let us help," Nate insisted, glancing at Aiden and Kale. "We can look for your friends, at least."

Rick looked unsure but nodded, pushing Axel towards them, "take him with you, he knows the prison. Go through there," he said pointing to a door over next to the fenced in area where walkers were rattling the gate. "We'll meet back here as soon as this is taken care of." Without saying anything else he ran off to catch up with the others.

Aiden caught sight of Tyreese, Sasha, Allen and Ben entering the courtyard. She bustled over to them and told them what was going on and to stay with Hershel and Beth, to keep them safe in case more walkers came along.

Allen eyed the young girl and old man who were watching them from cement stairs leading up to the small enclosure they had used to get away from the walkers earlier. "Why should we do that?"

"Because it's the right thing to do," Tyreese said, shooing Aiden along and walking over to Hershel. Aiden could hear Tyreese ask him how he was doing as she ran back over to where her brothers and Axel were waiting by the door Rick had told them to go through. Without hesitation they pushed open the door and stepped into the dark hall, pulling a reluctant Axel along with them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! This chapter was a bit blah for me but hopefully not for you, once again thanks for your input and here is another chapter for you :)**

* * *

Aiden's heart jumped when she heard yelling up ahead. After hustling around in the darkened hallways of the prison for a good twenty minutes without finding anything living they had decided to turn around. Axel had told them that the door to the courtyard wasn't too far, so she could only assume the noise came from outside. Her brothers must have heard it too because they picked up speed until they reached the exit. Kale and Nate stopped once they got through the opening of the door, Aiden pushed between them to see what was happening. The men who had gone to turn off the generators had made it back out safely, she knew they had been successful when the sirens had cut off earlier.

Rick was on the ground; she almost made a move to go to him to see if he was hurt. It was then that she heard the sobs coming from his body. She scanned the courtyard, seeing Maggie and Glenn hugging, or more so Glenn comforting Maggie. Carl stood motionless beside his collapsed father. Her group sat on the small flight of cement stairs, watching the scene unfold just as she did. Daryl, Oscar, Beth and Hershel were all there.

_Where is Lori?_ She thought to herself.

She took another look around the yard, and didn't see Rick's wife. Her heart shuddered when she picked up on the baby squished between Maggie and Glenn, she had missed it before. She glanced over her shoulder at her brothers, knowing that they had caught on as well by the expressions on their faces.

Aiden slowly walked forward until the grieving group caught sight of their arrival. She heard the three behind her following her lead.

When she was close to the others standing around the cement stairs, Hershel caught her attention, "did you find anything?" Aiden met his saddened eyes, wishing more than anything she could have given him good news. She spared a glance at Kale who inclined his head, mouth set in a firm line.

Aiden reached behind her and pulled out the scarf from the back pocket of her jean shorts. They had found it next to T-dog's half eaten body. She held it in her hands, running the fabric through her fingers. "T-dog is gone. We found this close to him," she said quietly.

Daryl strode over to her and snatched the scarf from her, "its Carols. Did ya'll find anythin' else?" He stared at her intensely. She could feel the anger rolling off of him as she shook her head no. He balled up the scarf and stuck it into his pocket, avoiding anyone's eyes that happened to be cast in his direction.

He walked off over to Rick, kneeling down next to him and talking in whispers. Aiden couldn't help but notice the glazed look on Rick's face while Daryl tried to get him to snap out of it.

"He's in shock," she said quietly, watching Daryl wave his hand in front of Rick.

"The man just lost his wife; of course he's in shock." Kale sighed, sitting down on the ground, leaning his head back, "my god it's hot out," he murmured.

"The baby lived, that's something, isn't it?" Sasha watched Maggie hand the infant to Carl, "although without it's mother," she said suggestively.

"Let's not think about that," Aiden said walking over to stand next to Hershel.

"That baby is going to get hungry real quick," she mentioned, exchanging a worried look with him.

"When it rains it pours," he said softly to her. "Let me see the baby," Hershel called, beckoning Carl over with one of his crutches.

Carl, handling the baby with care, strolled over. Daryl got up off the ground in front of Rick and followed the boy over, "what are we gonna feed it? We got anythin' a baby can eat?" He glanced down at the child in Carl's arms perplexed while Hershel looked it over.

"The good news is she looks healthy," Hershel ran his hand over the top of the baby's head, "but she needs formula." He looked at Daryl pointedly, "soon, or she won't survive."

"Nope. No way." Daryl pulled his crossbow over his head and onto his back, "not her. We ain't losing nobody else. I'm goin' for a run."

"I'll back you up," Maggie offered.

"Me too," Glenn said before Daryl shook his head. "Nah, Glenn I need you here. Maggie, think where we're goin'," he told her before looking to Axel and Oscar, "you two get the fence, too many pile up we got ourselves a problem," he said referring to walkers.

He took a moment to glance around, his eyes landing on the group sitting on the stairs. Daryl grabbed Glenn and pulled him off to the side, nodding for Hershel to join them.

"Rick ain't doin' too hot, with me and Maggie gone that don't leave too many of our people here," he warned looking between Hershel and Glenn. Daryl motioned to the outsiders, "time for them to get."

Hershel glanced over his shoulder, watching as Aiden and Sasha fawned over the bundle in Carl's arms. His gaze shifted to the other newcomers. The two brothers sitting on the ground had proven useful, he'd seen them in action when they'd stormed the courtyard with Rick, Glenn and Daryl. Tyreese seemed to have a good head on his shoulders. Hershel wouldn't put his trust in Allen and his son anytime soon, but Tyreese seemed to have them under control. When he thought about it, Oscar and Axel had helped out when the generators had been started up and didn't seem to pose any more of a threat than this group here.

"I don't think they'll be a problem Daryl," Hershel advised returning his attention to the two men beside him, "it might be a good idea to keep them around for the time being." He sighed looking at their doubtful expressions, "at least until Rick is back on his feet again," he added.

"I'll watch them," Glenn provided, locking eyes with Daryl and crossing his arms.

"You gonna be the one to take'em all on if they start somethin'." Daryl looked at Glenn skeptically.

"I'll take care of it, alright. We're wasting time," Glenn urged, his gaze wandering over to the baby in Carl's embrace.

"He's right," Hershel agreed, "don't worry about us. We'll be here when you get back, son." He gave a small smile watching Daryl's frown deepen.

"Alright, your call old man," Daryl said roughly. Hershel inclined his head and maneuvered his crutches to turn around. Slowly he made his way back over to the few people that were standing around Carl and the baby.

"Maggie let's go!" Daryl called before grabbing Glenn's arm.

Checking to make sure Hershel was out of hearing range, he leaned in closer. "Keep an eye out for him," he said quietly tilting his head at Allen. Daryl hadn't missed the man's recent behavior; all Allen seemed to do is glare at them any chance he got.

Glenn nodded just as he heard Maggie yell out for Rick, he turned in time to see Rick had picked up Aiden's ax that had been lying on the ground and stormed off into the building.

"Aw man, what is he doing?" Glenn groaned, "I'll handle this, you two get going," he said walking off towards the door Rick had gone through after taking a moment to say goodbye to Maggie.

Aiden sighed, her eyes on the motorcycle racing down the path towards the exit where Oscar and Axel had opened the gates for it to speed through. She hoped they could find some formula, too many people had died today and she didn't think she could handle watching a baby do the same.

* * *

"You were a horrible baby," Kale admitted, smirking at Aiden. Aiden glanced away from the baby hollering in Carl's arms, the boy was trying to get her to stop crying. Unfortunately, he was failing.

Kale was sitting next to her on the steps leading into the room from the courtyard. Only a few of them were in the main room, sitting at the fixed tables or on the ground, waiting for Daryl and Maggie's return.

Rick was still wandering the halls of the prison on a killing spree. He'd attacked Glenn when he'd finally found him, so Glenn thought it was best to leave him alone. Glenn, Axel and Oscar were outside at the entry gate, ready to open it as soon as they saw, or rather heard, the motorcycle approaching.

"I was not," Aiden murmured rolling her eyes, "I was nothing compared to Nate."

"I heard that," Nate said from one of the tables, his back was to her. Sasha chuckled. She was sitting on the other side of Aiden.

"I wish she would stop crying," Carl sighed, bouncing the infant in his arms.

"She's hungry," Hershel said glancing at the door behind Kale and Aiden intensely, willing Daryl and Maggie to step through it with baby formula.

"I can relate," Aiden heard Kale whisper under his breath. She shook her head at him, jumping when the doors behind her burst open and Maggie, Daryl, Glenn and the two inmates came in.

"Did you find any?" Hershel's tense expression eased as Maggie nodded in answer to his question.

She dumped out her backpack onto the table revealing not only a can of baby formula but bottles, clothes and a baby blanket. Beth hurried to her sister's side to help make the formula while Daryl rushed over to Carl asking how the baby was doing, setting down his crossbow and taking off a poncho that had seen better days in Aiden's opinion.

Aiden's eyebrows rose in surprise as Daryl gently took the baby from Carl and the baby's crying settled down to a soft whimpering. She watched on as he stood in the middle of the room, surrounded by all of them, shushing the baby in his arms.

Beth handed Daryl a full bottle and he put the bottle to the infants lips, "C'mon…come on," he cooed rocking the baby as she started to drink.

The relief in the room was palpable. Silence overcame everyone while they watched the baby eat. Getting her fed had been their only success today. People had been lost, but Aiden couldn't help taking note of the irony that despite the deaths they'd also been given new life. Walker numbers grew every day, but so long as there was still living people the fight wasn't over. This little baby was proof of that. She couldn't fight the smile that curved her lips as she watched Daryl grin down at the baby and then ask Carl if she had a name yet.

_Oh yeah, dogs…babies…he's a softie,_ she thought smirking to herself.

The boy shrugged, "Not yet, but, I was thinkin' maybe Sophia." Silence swept over the room at his suggestion. Aiden wondered why everyone had gotten so quiet.

"There's Carol too," Carl continued looking around at everyone gathered there, "and Andrea. Amy. Jackie. Patricia. Or Lori….I don't know" he said sounding a bit helpless.

Daryl inclined his head, his eyes drifting to the little girl, "yeah…you like that?" He said softly, "Huh?...Lil asskicker."

Collective snickers were heard all around. Daryl smiled and scanned the room, "right?" His smile grew, "it's a good name right?"

His attention returned to the baby while the laughter died down, "Lil asskicker…you like that sweetheart?"

Sasha elbowed Aiden in the ribs, she quirked an eyebrow and nodded in Daryl's direction, a suggestive smile playing on her lips. Aiden rolled her eyes. _Yeah, yeah, I get it. There is just something about a man holding a baby_, she thought.

* * *

Aiden jerked out of sleep, her hand covered her thundering heartbeat as she sat up and looked out of the cell she was in. The cell block was barely illuminated by the moon shining through the few windows running along the top of the far wall. She knew she wouldn't get back to sleep; she barely slept anymore as it was and when she did it was brief. She slid from the top bunk slowly, her eyes landing on the empty bottom bunk. _Oh Carol,_ she sighed, _I wish we would have had more time, I think I would have really liked you._

Hershel had said it was okay for Aiden to sleep in here, but she refused to sleep in the bed Carol had slept in, so she had pulled herself up on the top bunk. Carol may be gone but it was still very much her cell, you could feel her presence. Small little touches here and there of the woman who was caring enough to wash her clothes regardless of her being a stranger and potentially dangerous. It made Aiden's heart ache.

Aiden ambled out of the cell, walking down the block to the first cell on the ground floor. She peered inside at the two bodies sleeping, Kale on the top bunk and Nate on the bottom, their feet dangling off the edge of their beds. She wrapped her arms around herself, listening to their breathing; it had such a calming effect on her these days.

She looked at the oldest Shaw sibling, they looked more alike than she and Nate did. They shared the same dark brown, almost black, wavy hair. At least hers was wavy, Kale's hadn't been long enough to show off his curls for a long time now. They both had a sprinkle of freckles on the bridge of their noses, and they each had hazel eyes, although hers were more green and Kale's favored grey. Nate resembled their mother, with sandy brown hair and pale blue eyes. He was just as tall as Kale but built lean as opposed to Kale's broad frame.

Kale could make her uneasy. She remembered how he used to be before their father had died, he was a fun loving, average, goofball who took large amounts of time to tease anyone within a 10 mile radius. Now she only saw glimpses of that Kale. She smirked; she had to admit she enjoyed the playful banter that Kale provided her with when he decided to take a break from being so serious. She partially blamed their mother for the change in Kale, maybe if she'd have kept him home where he belonged instead of allowing him to enlist, he wouldn't be a stranger. The stress of assuming their dad's role after he'd died and serving 3 tours overseas had ultimately turned Kale into someone she didn't recognize anymore.

Her gaze lowered to Nate. He'd had to grow up so fast since the dead rose. He had decided to put off college and go backpacking through Europe. Kale had given him so much grief over that choice, but it was classic Nate. He used to be reckless; she had blamed it on the fact that he was only 20 and told Kale to give him a break. She frowned, looking around the cell, she would rather he be off traveling the world than stuck here. While she could occasionally pal around with Kale, it was Nate that she went to when she was emotionally spent and ninety percent of the time he would seek her out first. He just knew when she would need him, like it was a sixth sense. He was her rock, he was the most annoyingly optimistic person she had ever met, but he knew how to keep her fighting when all she wanted to do was lie down and give up.

She recalled Nate trying to shield her from seeing T-dog's mangled body earlier, if only he had been faster. She took slow breaths, trying to erase the image from her head; it would be something that haunted her for a long time. She hadn't talked much with the man, but she knew enough that he didn't deserve the death he'd gotten. Her thoughts drifted back to Carol, _what happened to you?_ She wondered. There was no body, had they eaten all of her by the time they had gotten there? _No…it just doesn't make sense,_ she mused. She was surprised by the anger she felt swirling within her. Had Rick decided to let them stay maybe there would have been more people to hold off the walkers in the courtyard. _We could have helped had we not been locked up between those damn gates_, her ears picked up on the baby whining a couple cells down, the cries died down quickly; she supposed Hershel or Beth was responsible.

_That poor, sweet thing_, she shook her head. Aiden had lived keeping her mother at a distance for most of her life, but in the end that was her choice. That little girl would never even know her mother. She had heard Maggie explaining what happened in that boiler room, she shuddered imagining the scenario. She didn't have much love for her mother but she didn't think she would be able to shoot her in the head either, it was a horrible thing for a boy Carl's age to have to do, a horrible thing for anyone to have to do.

She looked down at the droplet of water that had fallen onto her arms wrapped around her body. She lifted her hand and placed it to her face, mouth falling open in quiet surprise to find tears. She rubbed them away fiercely, irritated that she had let herself get so worked up, she cast one last look at her brothers before storming off to Carol's cell.

Daryl was lying on his back on his perch; his head positioned so he could watch the girl storm off and disappear into Carol's cell. He sighed, fluffing the poncho behind his head, returning his gaze to the ceiling. She'd looked so startled that she'd cried._ Ain't like she lost anyone today, dunno what she's got to cry over,_ he thought regardless of the mixed feelings he felt at seeing her tears. Daryl never knew what to make of other people showing emotion, he could admit that about himself. He pulled out the scarf from his pocket turning it over in his hands above him. _Damn woman, runnin' off into the prison like that….what were you thinkin'?_ He huffed, balling the scarf up and stuffing it into his pocket again. He turned onto his side, deciding he was going to look for Carol; he wouldn't give up on her until he saw a body. _You better be alive, I ain't spendin' all my time lookin' for you to have you end up like your little girl,_ he thought agitatedly, trying to recall when it was he started to give a damn.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really loving hearing what you guys have to say about what I've written so far! Keep those reviews coming because I really do appreciate them!**

* * *

It was as if the walls were talking to him, a rumble here, a creak there. A symphony of sounds bearing down on him, every noise making a futile attempt to shed some light on what had happened in this room. He gazed up at the ceiling above him, stained with dirt and decorated with pipes. _This was the last thing that she saw._ His hand absently stroked the cool cement under him where traces of her could still be found, crusted red smeared into the pavement. There would be no closure because there was no body. He had nothing to put into the ground except a mutilated corpse of the monster who'd feasted on his wife and somehow the idea of putting it in her grave sounded much worse than not having anything in it at all. He could always take her back out. Cut open the bloated belly and pull her out of it, how ironic it would be. She'd died that way, cut open in order to pull out their child. Shane's child? Regardless, it was his now. That baby would only have him. Statistically speaking he was coming out on top, most kids nowadays had no parents, and at least his would have one. It wasn't enough but it would have to do. At least until he was taken from them as well.

He shifted his gaze to the corner of the room, eyes landing on her abandoned pile of clothes. His hand tightened on the bullet casing in his fist, he'd been carrying it around with him since he'd found it. He remembered walking into this room for the first time, reading the signs which told him the story of her death. It'd reminded him of Clue. Carl. In the boiler room. With a loaded gun. What kid comes back from that? He'd failed him, failed _her. _He'd spent the majority of his time turning his back on them and racing off to save the day and yet he couldn't spare them this. Spare her from making that choice, her life or the baby's. Spare him from seeing his mother pass on to only God knows where, if there even is a God anymore, if there ever was one. He'd given up praying; last time he'd tried he hadn't liked his answer. A bullet with Carl's name on it.

He rolled over onto his stomach and closed his eyes, his cheek pressed against the ground where she'd died.

_He stood beside her on the walkway overlooking the courtyard, walker bodies were strewn here and there, testimonies to the hard work they put into fighting for this prison. This chance at having somewhere to call their own, a chance to rebuild what had been lost back at that farm and so much had been lost. They'd been hit hard as a group, he and Lori had been hit hard as a couple. Driven apart consistently, Rick didn't know what she wanted from him anymore; he didn't even know why he'd followed her out here. He didn't look at her and he kept his distance, he just focused on those still bodies on the ground below them._

_"Start cleanin' tomorrow," he murmured, scanning the yard beyond the gate._

_"Yeah," she agreed, "yeah, we'll give Carl a safe place to…do whatever he does these days." Her words stirred him, making him think back to earlier that day when she'd confronted him about what he was going to do about the prisoners they'd found in the cafeteria. She'd told him to do what he'd thought was best when he'd suggested killing them to keep the group safe, it had aggravated him. How quickly she changed her mind, she had been cross with him for Shane. He still didn't know if it was because it had been Shane or that she had disapproved of him killing anyone in general, a part of him knew the real answer but the other part of him begged him to let it go. She'd gone on to say other things, things which made him more confused….she was a shitty wife, wasn't mother of the year, do what needs to be done to keep the group safe, do it with a clear conscience._

_"For the record, I-I don't think you're a bad mother," he said shifting his weight and looking out into the distance. _

_"Well wife is a different story," she muttered looking down at her feet. She shook her head when the silence hung between them, telling her everything she needed to know. _

_"Better or worse, right? I mean what are we gonna do, hire lawyers and get divorced and split our assets?" She ended on a chuckle. He had momentarily grinned. It was progress considering how the last few weeks had been for them._

_"We got food. Hershel's alive," she sniffed. "Today was a good day."_

_Hershel. The man had woken from his slumber just before he'd followed Lori outside, Rick still felt like it was all too surreal. He had grasped Hershel's reaching weak hand, looked into is _human_ if not slightly hazy eyes, seen the flicker of gratitude pull across the old man's expression. Still Rick couldn't quite believe it. _

_"He'd be dead it if weren't for you," he said turning his head towards her, still not ready to raise his eyes to look at her but he meant what he said. _

_"You're the one who acted fast, if you hadn't done what you did…" her voice trailed off, alluding to fate that Hershel would have faced without Rick's help. Rick swallowed the lump that rose in his throat, he'd taken his leg. Hershel got to keep his life but Rick had cut his chances of survival in half, how would he protect himself with a missing limb? Somehow he didn't see Hershel hopping faster than a walker, it'd be up to the group to keep him safe now and Rick felt ashamed that his thoughts automatically jumped to the conclusion that Hershel was going to be a weakness. A chink in their already rusty armor._

_"I thought maybe you were comin' out here to talk about us," she admitted derailing Rick's train of thought and bringing him back to the here and now. To that walkway. Standing next to his wife with her swollen belly._

_"Maybe there's nothin' to talk about anymore," she added making him ache to give her what she wanted but he couldn't. Not right now. But he reached for her anyways. His hand coming to rest on her shoulder, bonier than it had ever been. The touch stunned him more than it did her, he'd almost had to use her to support himself, holding onto her, grasping at whatever the future had planned for them. Most likely reconciliation. _

_"We're awful grateful for what you did," he said softly, offering her the only thing he could give her at the moment. A bit of hope. A kind word. A lingering touch. Baby steps. He let his fingers fall from her before he pivoted and walked away._

Rick's eyes clouded over remembering that stolen moment from only a couple days ago. Had he'd known that would have been the last time he'd touched her he would have never dreamed of letting her go. He'd have clung to her. He would have told her everything she'd needed to hear. He sighed as the tears fell and he placed his hand over the tarnished floor, quietly whispering everything he should have said to her. He murmured it all to the memory of her while lying on the floor of the boiler room, hoping with every fiber of his being that somewhere she was hearing him.

* * *

Aiden had done all she could to keep herself busy. She had finished washing up the dirty clothes Carol had set aside in the corner of her cell to clean, that had taken most of the morning since she wasn't adept at washing by hand. She had helped pile up the walker bodies from the courtyard in order to burn them with a few others and now she had just cleaned up enough to help Beth make lunch.

The girl's perpetual conversation was soothing. Aiden had only been in the room 10 minutes and she had already learned that Daryl, Oscar and Carl had gone on a sweep of the lower levels of the prison to search for Carol. Rick had shown up this morning acting strange only to check on Carl and then retreat back to the boiler room. Axel was working on fixing the generators just in case they ever needed them and Maggie and Glenn were going to go back out on a run to see if they could find any more baby supplies.

Aiden smiled pouring what she imagined pig slop to look like into a bowl and sticking a plastic spoon into it, "where's your dad?"

"Oh, he went to go talk with Rick, he sure was actin' weird this mornin'," she said handing her another bowl to fill.

Aiden nodded, "I suppose you guys can't expect much from him right now, considering…" she let her voice trail off at the sad expression on Beth's face.

_Way to go, Aiden_, she reprimanded herself.

"How's the little baby nugget doing today?" Aiden hoped the baby would brighten the conversation. She was rewarded with a wide smile from the girl who glanced at the infant in Maggie's arms, "she's doin' good, she ain't much of a crier either, so that's great."

Aiden turned around and placed two full bowls in front of Glenn and Maggie just as Kale and Nate were entering the room from the hallway.

"Is that chow?"Aiden grabbed two more bowls from Beth at hearing Kale's voice. She rolled her eyes at his Marine talk, every once in a while he would let it slip through.

"Yes, Captain," she replied to him while she watched as her brothers plopped themselves down at the table and look at her expectantly.

"Really? You're not gonna wash your hands or anything?" She scrunched up her nose at their hands stained with grease and dirt. They must have been helping Axel in the generator room.

"News flash, you're giving us spoons, our hands won't come in contact with the food," Nate quipped, snatching a bowl from one of her hands.

"Please," Kale grabbed the bowl Nate had just acquired, smirking when Nate glared at him. "Table manners were so pre-apocalypse," he said dramatically, shoveling into the food.

Aiden set the bowl in her other hand in front of Nate and looked at Glenn and Maggie, both of which were smiling at her in amusement.

"He does have a point," Glenn shrugged, "no better time than now to go wild, live a little…be a man." Glenn stretched his arms over his head, "I may never shower again."

"Excuse me?" Maggie questioned, raising her eyebrow. Aiden covered her smile with her hand, trading an amused look with Beth.

"Today," Glenn rushed, "I meant never shower again today."

"Way to be a man," Nate interjected, causing Beth to let out a string of giggles. Aiden watched Nate send Glenn a toothy grin before taking an incredibly large bite, a chunk of it sliding down his chin and landing on his lap.

"Gross," Aiden muttered turning around and holding out two more clean bowls for Beth to pour food into.

"Do you guys know where you're going to look for baby stuff?" Kale peered across the table at Glenn and Maggie. Aiden had almost forgotten they were going to go on a run today.

Glenn exchanged a look with his girlfriend. "We're going to head out and look for a phone book so we can find places we can hit to look for bullets and formula."

Aiden was fixing to say something when the gate to the hallway opened and Carl, Daryl and Oscar came in.

"Did ya'll find anythin'?" Maggie searched each of their faces hopefully.

"Knife," Carl mentioned, taking a bowl of food from Beth and sitting down beside Nate to begin eating. Beth carried a bowl over to Oscar; he nodded his head in thanks and dug in.

"A knife?" Aiden's eyes stopped on Daryl. She grabbed the bowl she had just filled and walked towards him, trying to ignore the scowl on his face.

"Yeah, Carol's knife. Stuck in a walker's neck," Carl added around a mouthful.

Aiden extended the bowl in her hand towards Daryl, "well, what does that mean? Any chance she is still alive?" She said more to him than anyone else.

He glanced down at the food in her hands, "I wouldn't be gettin' too comfortable here, ya'll be hittin' the road as soon as Rick says the word." He returned his gaze back to her face and held it long enough to make her uncomfortable. Then he turned around and headed for the door they had just come through, mumbling something about going on another sweep alone.

"Well, excuse me for trying to feed you, jackass," Aiden shouted at his back as he disappeared into the dark hallway. She knew he had heard her, but it didn't make her feel any better.

"It's been a rough day, finding that knife gave us a little hope we'd find her…and then we didn't," Oscar said, attempting to excuse Daryl's behavior.

"Yeah, I get it," Aiden sighed, grabbing an extra bowl to add to the one Daryl hadn't taken and walked out of the main room into the cell block where Tyreese and Sasha were sitting on the stairs leading up to the second floor.

She handed them both bowls of food, sharing an exasperated look with Sasha. Tyreese caught the vibe between them and stood up. "I think I'm gonna leave before all the girl talk starts," he said, stepping around Aiden and walking towards the main room to eat with the others.

"You don't know what you're missing!" Sasha called after him.

"And that's woman talk to you, sir," Aiden inserted, grinning to herself when they received a low chuckle from him before he was out of sight.

"Okay, so what was all that noise about?" Sasha pat the stair beside her for Aiden to take a seat while taking a look at the food in her bowl with curiosity.

Aiden laughed taking her invitation and sitting down beside her, "I don't know what it is either, but it's better than nothing. Beth made it."

Sasha smiled and took a bite, "So?"

"What noise are you talking about?" Aiden rest her elbow on her knee and her head in her hand.

"The whole 'Excuse me for trying to feed you, jackass' bit," Sasha smirked when Aiden rolled her eyes.

"You heard that from here? I didn't realize I had yelled it that loud," she said sighing. "Apparently I'm getting too comfortable by trying to help with getting everyone fed," Aiden offered shrugging her shoulders.

"Who said that?" Sasha had pried innocently enough but Aiden had a hunch that she already knew who they were talking about.

"Daryl. They just got back from looking for Carol, with no luck other than finding her knife in the neck of some walker, which doesn't tell us anything as to whether she is alive or not."

"Daryl, huh?" Sasha ignored the rest about Carol; she didn't have the heart to say what she really thought about the situation. She knew it was a lost cause. "He is," Sasha looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully as she searched for the right word, "interesting," she decided.

Sasha returned her gaze to Aiden beside her, smiling coyly.

"And what is that look for?" Aiden asked watching her take another bite of food.

"Nothing, just…I saw your face when he was holding that little baby." Sasha's smile broadened into a full blown grin at Aiden's expression, "it's okay girl, I was feeling it too. He's got at little something-something…for a redneck," she chuckled.

Aiden burst out laughing at the ridiculousness of what Sasha was implying. "Ah…okay…walking away now," she said standing up and stepping down the few stairs to get to the floor, trying her best to ignore Sasha's snickering behind her as she walked away.

* * *

Daryl rammed the knife's point into the ground repeatedly. He sat crossed legged leaning against the wall in the hallway where they had searched earlier for Carol. The more he drove the knife into the floor the angrier he got; his frustration grew until he was coming up with reasons to be mad with everyone. His eyes shifted to the knife in his hands, the sight triggering a fresh wave of fury which revolved around thoughts of Carol. _There ain't no way that son of a bitch got close enough for you to be able to stab him without him takin' a bite. Why'd you go for his neck and not his head, huh? Fucking stupid, _he thought.

Daryl glared at the door in front of him and just to the left, it creaked again as it moved out and hit the body of a walker on the ground. The walker behind the door didn't have much fight in it to be a problem, but the noise of hearing the door sway in and out was adding to Daryl's foul mood.

He slammed the knife against the wall beside him and stood up, kicking the door as hard as he could unable to control the rage coursing through his body. He paced in front of it, gripping the knife in his hand tightly. _For fuck's sake at least give me a body, _he thought to no one in particular, _at least then we can put it in that sorry excuse for a grave outside._ He threw the door a dirty look as he stalked passed it again, hating the monster behind it with everything he had.

He clenched the knife between his teeth and grabbed a hold of the walker lying in front of the door, dragging it back and out of the way. He held the knife, _her knife_, securely in his hand as he swung open the door bracing himself to kill whatever was behind it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! finally got this chapter looking the way I had envisioned it looking, I had planned on posting yesterday but work and school both royally smashed that plan to bits so here it is being posted today. Please don't forget to review, one of the best things a writer can ever have is feedback on their work, it helps them become better writers and put out better stuff ultimately for you all to read :P...and it keeps us all motivated to get the next chapter out there to you! Thanks for those of you who are reviewing, it means a lot, it really does!**

* * *

Aiden was sitting crossed legged on the floor of the cell her brothers were temporarily using while the group was still allowed at the prison. The stone against her back was cool and refreshing, a nice break from the clammy heat which was typical for Georgia weather at this time of the year. She watched on silently as Nate attempted to rub off the grime from his hands, she smiled slowly. _So much for being a man and staying dirty, _she thought recalling her brothers' excuses to not wash their hands before eating earlier. He was sitting on the bottom bunk of the bed, his back resting against the wall. He was facing her so she could see the concentration on his face while he worked.

She observed him as he tenaciously scrubbed the palm of his hand with the bottom of his shirt trying to remove a large black smudge from it. "Make any progress with the generator?"

"Not really, we're basically just cleaning all the parts off and hoping the thing works when we're done with them. I suppose Axel knows more about all that than we do, we only offered to help because it beats sitting around doing nothing."

Aiden knew the feeling. She'd perfected the task of staying busy all day so far, "when do you think we'll be forced to leave?"

Nate huffed, giving up on getting his hands clear of their mess. "I don't know. We might not have to go anywhere if we make ourselves useful."

Aiden rolled her eyes, "you really believe that?"

"Sure I do," Nate said giving her a sad look. "It's not the living we need to worry about, Aiden. Sometimes I feel like you've given up on us already."

Aiden held back her surprise at his observation, "I haven't given up on us. You, me and Kale can get through anything."

Nate shook his head, "screw the three of us, that's not what I'm talking about. I meant us as in people in general. I don't even want to know what you were thinking fighting with Daryl over that damn ax when we first got here."

"Nate," Aiden sighed deeply, "people aren't the same anymore. The world went to hell and now anyone who is left is just surviving, that alone turns people into animals. Giving up our weapons was stupid, we were lucky they didn't just turn around and kill us. Ricks group is an exception, but don't think for a minute had any one of us posed a threat to them Rick wouldn't have put a bullet in each of us. When are you going to learn everything isn't all unicorns and rainbows?"

"The day you learn to start trusting someone other than yourself," Nate replied curtly arching an eyebrow at her.

Aiden chuckled. "I trust you and Kale," she offered tilting her head to the side.

The corner of his mouth turned up slightly, "we don't count."

"HEY! SOMEONE GET THE GATE!"

Aiden and Nate both turned towards the shouting, easily seeing Daryl standing on the other side of the gate leading into the cell block because they were in the cell right next to the entrance. Daryl had something in his arms that Aiden couldn't make out.

Nate stood and walked to the entrance of the cell, blocking Aiden's view just as Carl came running up to the door to unlock it with the keys.

"Where was she!?" Aiden heard the boy ask urgently while she pushed herself up off the dirty floor and walked to Nate's side trying to peek passed him to see what was going on. She noticed Daryl didn't answer Carl's question. The commotion was attracting others; Aiden heard their mumbling as she caught sight of what Daryl was holding. Carol was alive.

"Out of the way," Aiden pushed passed Nate and followed Daryl as he headed for Carol's cell, the one that Aiden had used to sleep in last night.

"Where's Hershel?" Daryl looked at Carl beside him struggling to keep up. Aiden's attention was on Carol and she was a mess. She could barely keep her eyes open, leaning her head on Daryl's shoulder. She was filthy and Aiden's heart lodged itself into her throat when the woman caught sight of her beside Daryl and attempted to smile at her. She was so weak.

"Outside with my dad," Carl answered Daryl's question and stopped at the entrance of Carol's cell to let Daryl move in before him.

"Is she bit!?" Allen gawked at them from his position on the stairs, standing up and starting to make his way over. "We need to check her for bites," he said hastily.

Daryl ignored him and walked into the cell. He helped Carol ease down to sit on the bottom bunk, supporting most of her weight. She immediately leaned her back against the wall behind her and shut her eyes. Daryl threw a look around him, catching Carl's eyes on him.

"Go get Hershel," Daryl ordered, just as Aiden pushed her way passed Allen and Sasha into the cell.

"I got it," Aiden said patting Carl's shoulder signaling he didn't need to take off running to find the veterinarian. She stepped closer to the bunk beds intending to see what she could do for Carol. "Nate go get some water, at least two bottles," she said over her shoulder, becoming vexed with Daryl when he stepped into her path, shielding Carol from her.

"We can wait for Hershel," Daryl said fixing her with a stern look, "go get him, Carl." He didn't take his eyes off of Aiden while he spoke to Rick's son. She heard the boy take off running behind her. Aiden felt Kale move further into the cell, easing into a position where he could easily stop anything Daryl might do although she didn't think the redneck would actually do anything. She was used to this, Kale was her ever present guardian, feeling like it was his job to protect her from everything.

"Daryl, it's okay," Carol croaked from the bed behind him but he didn't budge. Aiden wasn't even sure if he had heard her speak. Aiden fought her urge to push Daryl out of the way, just as she was losing that internal battle and was fixing to do exactly that Allen opened his mouth again.

"Was she bitten?" Allen urged watching Carol cautiously, "we can't take any chances Aiden._ Check her._"

Aiden spun around, "Allen if you don't shut up I'm going to seriously hit you, get out." When he didn't budge she sent Kale a pointed look and watched on smugly as her older brother took care of the problem. Kale grabbed Allen's shoulder from behind and dragged the guy out of the cell, ignoring Allen spewing empty threats while being hauled off somewhere else. _Two birds with one stone,_ she thought. No more Allen being obnoxious and no more Kale guarding her like an attack dog.

"I sure am glad you didn't get eaten, Carol," Axel said from beside her, Aiden cringed for Axel's sake because she could practically feel Daryl stiffen behind her. For a moment Daryl just blinked and stared at the scruffy, socially awkward man.

"What?" Axel glanced around at the few people surrounding him trying to figure out what Daryl was looking at.

Daryl pointed towards the door, "get," he said harshly to Axel.

"Well that don't seem fair, why do I gotta be the one to leave?" Axel's mustache wiggled as he spoke, Aiden would have found it funny if his words hadn't have been putting himself in even more danger than he realized. Aiden interjected quickly before Axel found himself in a world of hurt.

She looked at everyone who had crowded into the little cell, "all of you, out. She needs air." She shooed everyone out of the cell until they were all bunched up around the entrance.

Aiden turned around to face the only person left in the cell with her and Carol. She sighed heavily; she wouldn't bother telling him to get out. Getting Daryl to leave this room would be about as easy as getting that proverbial horse to drink water. She moved to brush by him but he blocked her again.

"Oh for goodness sakes, you're not helping her by keeping me from giving her a look and she shouldn't have to wait for Hershel to get here. Just look at her." She knew it was playing dirty using Carol's state to get Daryl to cooperate but it needed to be done. She almost smiled when he sent a fleeting look down at the woman resting on the bed; Carol had stretched out on her back attempting to relax her weakened body. Aiden could tell Daryl was weighing his options and her comment had him losing his resolve.

Daryl reluctantly moved out of Aiden's way, he was tempted to stop her again when she smiled at his surrender but he restrained himself. Carol needed to be taken care of and he'd keep an eye on Aiden to make sure she didn't do anything he didn't like; he'd love the chance to throw her out of the cell regardless of what her brother might try to do. Daryl hadn't missed how the guy had moved closer when he'd blocked Aiden from getting to Carol.

Aiden knelt down next to Carol and then reached out her hand and laid it on her cheek. "Welcome back," she whispered and the two women smiled at one another. Daryl smothered his surprise at the compassion Aiden had just shown. It wasn't like the girl knew Carol well enough to have any reason to be so nice to her; she sure as hell had never been that nice to him. Carol patted Aiden's arm softly.

While Daryl was watching the shared moment between them Nate returned, "I got that water," he said from the doorway. Daryl grabbed the two bottles Nate offered him over the head of Sasha and ignored Aiden as she reached her hand out for him to give her the water.

"I can do it," Daryl grumbled childishly as he twisted the top off one of the bottles and knelt on the ground next to Aiden. He swatted Carol's hand away when she made a feeble attempt to seize the water and start to sit up. He lifted the bottle to her lips for her and cupped the back of her neck to support her head while she drank.

Aiden gawked at him, _who is he and where did the real Daryl go?_ She mused absolutely in awe watching him wipe Carol's chin with his thumb to remove some spilt water after she had had her fill. Daryl's gaze slid to Aiden, and he started feeling uncomfortable with the way she was staring at him. He focused on putting the cap back on the bottle to avoid her eyes. It worked because she shook her head and then looked at Carol.

"Does anything hurt? Are you in any pain anywhere?" She glanced over Carol's body for any visible injuries while Carol shook her head no.

"Why ain't she talkin'?" Daryl said gruffly, eyeing Carol carefully.

Aiden shook her head at Carol who was about to open her mouth and put Daryl to ease. She didn't need to strain herself just yet; Aiden had noticed she'd barely gotten the few words out earlier when trying to reassure Daryl that it was okay for Aiden to check on her.

Aiden put her hand on Daryl's arm, removing it quickly when she noticed him slightly shy away from the contact. "Hey, I know you're worried but dealing with this type of thing was my job. She's fine, just dehydrated and probably really tired," Aiden said softly to him.

"You saved her, Daryl." She hesitantly returned her hand to his arm and patted him a couple times before focusing her attention on Carol and asking her a few questions.

Daryl stared at his arm where Aiden had pat him just a few seconds ago; he'd never admit that her words had affected him more deeply than her touch had. He glanced at Carol, he'd never had people relying on him until recently. It was something he didn't think he would ever get used to; things had been so different when it had only been him and Merle. He returned his gaze back to Aiden who was telling Carol she needed to take it easy for the next couple days and to drink plenty of water. He didn't know what to think about her, affected by the unwelcome emotions she'd stirred in him with her words. Fleeing seemed to be the way to go so he abruptly stood up and exited the cell grumbling about going and finding Rick.

* * *

Rick looked down at the woman he had just laid on the floor of their communal eating area. Carl had just come running down from the prison when she'd shown up outside the fence, baby formula in hand. If he was truly being honest with himself, for a second he had thought about letting the walkers have her. Maybe he would have turned his back and pretended he hadn't noticed she was_ living_. She had Carl to thank for her rescue, had his son not shown up Rick wasn't sure whether she'd be lying here at his feet right now or be torn to shreds just outside their fences. With everything he had on his plate Rick wasn't sure he could handle something else being added into the mix, then again now that he had brought her into the prison he didn't have much of a choice. She was here, and she was his problem. He reached for the bottle of water Hershel had extended to him and drizzled a bit over her in an attempt to rouse her.

Kneeling beside her, he reassured her in as soothing a voice he could muster as she came to. Once her eyes were clear enough Rick asked her who she was. She looked around and reached for her sword the moment her gaze landed on it.

Rick kicked it away and grabbed the woman by the wrists, "we're not gonna hurt you," he said looking her in the eyes. "Unless you try something stupid first," he added firmly.

"Rick."

Rick glanced away from the woman beneath him to see Daryl stroll out of the cell block. Daryl assessed the situation, trademark scowl planted on his face. Rick was leaning over some woman lying on the floor. Hershel, Carl and Beth were all standing around the duo, worried expressions on their faces. He had wondered what had taken Carl so long to run and fetch Hershel, his answer was sprawled out on the floor in front of Rick looking like a wild animal backed into a corner.

"Who the hell is this?" He eyed the woman closely waiting for Rick's reply.

Rick released his grip on her, returning his eyes to hers. "You wanna tell us your name?" he requested calmly. When she did nothing but glower at him he repeated the question in a fierce whisper, he was growing more impatient by the second. He was barely able to hold back the impulse to grab her and shake the answers he wanted from her.

Sensing that Rick wasn't going to get anywhere with this woman anytime soon Daryl spoke up, "ya'll come on in here." He nodded back towards the cell block.

Rick stood, "everythin' alright?" He looked over his shoulder at Daryl waiting for an answer. _I can't handle more bad news,_ he thought while searching Daryl's face for any clue that something bad had happened while he was outside.

"You're gonna wanna see this," Daryl stated but no emotion was evident in his expression.

Rick glanced at the few standing around him; he didn't want them out here with this woman. She posed a threat. _Who the hell is she? Why'd she have baby formula, how'd she even know we had a baby_, he thought suspiciously.

"Go ahead," he said to the others, motioning for Carl to take the baby formula into the cell block with them.

Rick returned his gaze to the woman at his feet, "we'll keep this safe and sound," he said holding up her sword. "The doors are all locked, you'll be safe here. We can treat that," he motioned to her injured leg.

"I didn't ask for your help," she muttered, barely making eye contact with him.

"Doesn't matter," Rick replied turning around and walking passed Daryl to the door to the cell block, "can't let you leave."

After Daryl locked the gate, Rick followed him to the opening of one of the cells. There was a small group standing outside of it, not a single face was without a smile. Peering into the room he saw a figure sitting on the bottom bunk, Rick's stomach flipped as the figure leaned forward letting the light catch their familiar face. _Oh my God, Carol!_ Wasting no time Rick rushed forward enveloping her in his arms once she stood shakily. He was so overwhelmed with emotions he couldn't quite figure out what he was feeling. He heard the few behind him who hadn't known Carol was okay gasping at the sight of her alive and well in his arms. Rick reluctantly let her go so she could give a hug to Hershel.

"Poor thing fought her way into a cell," Daryl explained making eye contact with Rick, "must have passed out, dehydrated."

Hershel let go of Carol and stepped to the side, letting her catch sight of the baby in Beth's arms. Carol smiled putting her hand to her mouth, glancing back at Rick her free hand resting on his chest. His heart stopped as her smile fell and realization hit her. He nodded, not able to actually say the words. He lowered his head, feeling the sting of the tears clouding his eyes. He couldn't look at her; he wouldn't let her see the torment the loss was putting him through. She cradled his head in her hands, whispering her sorry as her own tears fell down her cheeks.

Rick nodded again, because that's all he could do. He watched as Carol turned, carefully taking his daughter from Beth. His eyes focused on Carl standing just behind them, tears dripping from his chin. This life was tragic in that way, giving you a fleeting moment of happiness before making you remember what you've lost and reminding you of everything that you still have to lose.

* * *

Aiden could feel the panic setting in, she could hear it creep through as she talked, making her voice higher with every syllable, "what were you thinking?" She snatched Kale's bowie knife from his hand to get his attention.

She and her two brothers were in the boys' cell, she'd followed Kale in there once the group had gotten done talking about what to do about Glenn and Maggie being taken. They'd learned the news from their mysterious, sword carrying visitor who'd shown up earlier. She was surprised they were even allowed to be a part of the discussion, and now she almost wished that they hadn't. This was typical of Kale.

"I was thinking I could help, what's the big deal?" He crossed his arms over his chest, sending Nate a confused look.

"The big deal is you're signing up for a fight that isn't even ours, Kale. You heard Daryl this morning, we aren't welcome here and you're offering to go with them? Are you stupid? What happened to sticking together, huh? What happens if you get killed going off to this Wood...whatever place?" Aiden shook her head at him.

"Woodbury," Kale corrected sliding his sheathed knife out of her hand and setting to work on securing the holder onto his belt.

She stared at him in shock. "That's it?" She threw her hands in the air, "oh well as long as I know the proper name of the town, who cares about all the other shit!"

"You're being a bit overdramatic don't you think? Chill out." He went about putting a fresh magazine into one of his guns; it was a mechanical action to him by now.

"Chill out. _Chill out_?" She shrieked, not caring if anyone heard her anymore, "how about giving me a real goddamn answer and then I'll chill out?"

Nate placed his hands on her shoulders, standing behind her quietly. His touch alone started to calm her anger to the point where all she had left was fear. She could feel it inking through her, causing nervous pangs to build up in her palms and her stomach to turn. She put a hand over one of his, practically begging Nate to be the voice of reason here.

"Dude, I think we're just wondering why you're willing to go. I know they've helped us out and everything but from what I've heard this town has got muscle, bro. What happens if you're hurt? You won't have one of us there to watch your back," Nate said calmly.

"Why do you both keep insisting that I'm going to get hurt? I miss the days you two thought I was invincible," Kale mumbled turning around and grabbing his Ka-Bar from the top bed and slipping it into one of the pockets in his pants.

_It's you who thinks you're invincible_, Aiden thought irritated.

"Kale," she pleaded, "you don't have to go."

He sighed, "yeah I do, I said I would help and I'm going to." He fixed her with a stern look, "don't guilt me into staying."

"As if that would work," she spat shrugging Nate's hands off of her and storming out of the cell. She needed air, something to drive away the feeling that had settled in the pit of her stomach. She saw nothing as she made a b-line for the exit, taking long strides. She burst through the door and out into the courtyard, brightly lit by the sun looming overhead.

She saw that Rick had pulled a little lime green Hyundai around so they could start loading things into it. Oscar and Daryl were putting weapons and such into the trunk at the moment, she sighed coming up to stand beside Carol who was holding the baby. Aiden absently put her finger out and let the infant wrap her tiny hand around it. Aiden found herself ignoring the fact that Kale was leaving and she tried to find solace in the connection between her and the baby.

"I know that look," Carol said softly observing Aiden beside her. "Kale will be alright, Rick won't let anything happen to him," she said trying to reassure Aiden.

Aiden shook her head, "There won't be anything Rick can do if my brother decides he is going to get himself into trouble, Kale's stubborn that way. He has this superhero complex."

"He'll come back. They all will," Carol stated confidently. Carol had sounded so sure that she almost had Aiden convinced that nothing could happen to Kale while he was gone. That moment was shattered though by the voice in the back of her head telling her Carol could be wrong, whispering of all the things that could ruin this rescue attempt.

The rest of the group started to trickle out of the prison, some preparing to leave, possibly never to return. Aiden watched as Rick took Carl off to the side to talk to him. Kale and Nate came bounding out of the door to the prison, Kale ruffling Nate's hair and Nate shoving him off. Aiden felt a lump in her throat grow at the sight of them. She'd been through this each time Kale had gotten a chance to come home for a visit only to return overseas a couple weeks later. Even with all of her practice she still hadn't learned how to cope with him leaving them. He never said much about his job other than it was tedious, she never got why he had to travel halfway around the world just to push papers for the Marines. Leave it to Kale to join the Marines Corp and work a desk job. Kale and Nate stopped in front of her and Carol.

"I didn't get the chance to say so earlier but I'm glad you're okay," Kale smiled at Carol, "keep an eye on these two while I'm gone, huh?" He tugged lightly on one of the baby's feet, smiling down at her.

"I'll make sure they stay out of trouble, you just be safe," Carol replied, patting his arm before he turned his attention to Aiden. Kale opened his mouth to say something, an odd expression on his face but Aiden held up her hand.

"We don't do goodbyes remember?" Aiden hoped they didn't notice how much her voice had wavered, "you go do what you have to do and I'll see you when you get back."

Kale took her face in his hands and planted a kiss on top of her head. He pulled away and gave Nate a quick hug before turning and heading off towards the car. Halfway there he spun around and grinned at them, "wash up while I'm gone, you both reek!"

"Jerk," Aiden murmured rolling her eyes at his antics.

"You're no bed of roses yourself, douche bag!" Nate returned causing Kale to snicker before getting into the backseat of the car with Oscar and Michonne. Rick headed over and opened the driver's door to get in. Nate wrapped his arm around Aiden's shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

Daryl came out of the prison, crossbow in hand. He paused beside them, glancing down at the baby in Carol's arms.

He momentarily looked at Carol. "Stay safe," he said before returning his gaze back to the baby.

"Nine lives, remember?" Carol smiled at him, he'd come such a long way from the person he was when they were camped outside of Atlanta. She wondered if he really knew how important he was to all of them.

Daryl returned Carol's smile with a small one of his own, looking up and catching Aiden's gaze. He noticed her eyes gleamed with unshed tears; he inclined his head at her and jogged off to the car, getting in without looking back.

Aiden held her composure as the car pulled out of the courtyard and sped down the graveled path, taking Kale with it. She knew after locking eyes with Daryl it wasn't only her brother she was worried about not returning, slowly but surely more and more people were wiggling their way in without her wanting them to. She wanted everyone in that car to come back, even Daryl despite the fact that he was frustrating. She found herself caring about these people she barely knew, found herself hating the goodbye she had said to them because it was possible it could have been their last.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you so much for the reviews my dear ones! (Welcome JulieLittle, thanks for the amazing reviews) You all dont know how much it means to me to read what you all have to say about my chapters, it really does keep me working hard to improve my writing and my story. **

* * *

Carl took a deep breath and readjusted the sheriff's hat on his head a couple times before stepping into the cell. He paused abruptly at the entrance; he didn't expect her to be lying down on the bed. _Maybe she's asleep. I can come back…what if she knows I'm standing here and she isn't asleep_, he panicked. He glanced over his shoulder unsure if he should leave or not, but the choice was made for him when he heard her say his name softly. He whipped his head back around in her direction, not exactly remembering why he had come into the cell in the first place.

"You alright? Is somethin' wrong?" Beth sat up on the mattress to search his face while he gripped the handle of the gun strapped to his side out of habit.

"Everythin' is fine," he started, glancing around the cell to give himself a moment to think. "I just wanted to see if you were okay, you know, with Maggie and all…" his voice trailed off.

Beth forced a smile, "I'm fine, I was just tired so I came in here." She nodded watching Carl shift his weight to his other foot.

"Oh," Carl returned her nod, "well I guess that's all then." He turned and took a couple steps towards the door but then stopped.

"Beth," he said rotating back around to look at her.

"Yes?" She waited for him to speak; it took him a while to work up to it.

"It's just…I saw your face when my dad told everyone about Glenn and Maggie. You looked really sad, and if you want…I mean…you can talk to me about it." Carl finished, letting out a breath of air, glad that he managed to say that the way he had rehearsed it. _Nailed it,_ he thought proudly.

"Oh," Beth had thought she'd been more convincing at the group meeting, thought that no one had seen how worried she really was. Then again Carl was more observant than everyone gave him credit for, she knew that.

"That was dumb. I'm sorry, you don't have to. Unless…only if it would make you feel better!" Carl gushed, his words running together as he took a few steps towards her, alarmed that he may have done something wrong.

Beth couldn't help but smile. She scooted over and patted the bed beside her, inviting him to sit down. He took a quick look over his shoulder out of the cell and then joined her.

"I guess I'm just kinda scared. It's silly. If anyone is gonna get them back it's your dad," she said putting her hands in her lap and staring at the floor in front of them. "I'll be okay, you don't need to worry or anythin'," she smiled hoping her words would put him at ease.

A moment of silence fell over them. Carl didn't really know what to say, he knew this was a dumb idea. He'd come in here wanting to see if she was alright and now he was going to bore her by not knowing what to talk about other than her sister being kidnapped.

"Carl?" She gently put her hand on his arm, causing Carl's heart to jump as he looked at her slender fingers resting on his skin. He looked up at her in response, waiting for her to say what she was going to say.

"Are you doing okay?" She didn't need to clarify she was asking in reference to his mom, her voice said it all.

Carl felt his eyes sting and he stood up abruptly, not wanting to cry in front of her right now. He could hear her stumbling over her words in response to his sudden movement but it didn't really matter to him at the moment. Nothing could matter while his final memory with his mother came crashing in on him. Suddenly the cell seemed to shrink in size and all he could think about was getting out, he took a few steps towards the doorway in result.

"I'm really sorry Carl, I didn't mean-" Beth stopped mid sentence when he turned around and shrugged.

"People are gonna die. There's no way you can ever be ready for it," he repeated the words his dad had spoken to him, sitting in the loft of that barn. That same barn he had watched his friend Sophia stagger out of, rotten and hungry, just before his dad had put a bullet in her head. _You really ain't ever ready for it,_ Carl thought as he turned away from Beth and walked out of the cell.

* * *

Aiden preoccupied herself by watching the trees outside the window of the car. Since Glenn and Maggie had never made it back with supplies, Carl thought it would be a good idea to make a quick run before sundown. The kid seemed to be the one in charge with Rick gone, and so here she was, on a run with him, Nate and Axel. Michonne had brought baby formula to last the baby, recently named Judith, a couple days. Unfortunately, although they had formula, they were running low on ammo and a few other things. Silence accompanied them this evening; she figured no one felt like talking since they each had loved ones venturing off to Woodbury. Rick, Kale, Oscar. A dad, a sibling, a friend, the relationships which ultimately could make or break you in a world like this. Sometimes, when the chaos of each day got to be too much, Aiden would think about how much easier it would be if it were just her. She wouldn't have to worry all the time for the lives of her brothers, wouldn't choke on her anxiety when they went head to head with a biter. There'd be only her. Nine times out of ten she'd shake her head to clear away those thoughts and be glad that she had them but every once in a while she'd relish in the thought of being free of the ever present fear of losing them. She smiled softly, feeling Nate's hand slide over her own on the empty seat between them in the back of the car. _He always knows_, she thought as he gave her hand a squeeze before releasing it.

Axel slowed the car down to maneuver around some vacant vehicles abandoned on the road up ahead of them. _Mostly vacant,_ Aiden mused eyeing the decaying figures in the truck outside her window. She watched the corpse in the front seat pop open its eyes as they passed, the sight hadn't even startled her. The situation stunned her for a moment. Her life had literally become so gruesome that the everyday demons she faced no longer bothered her, in fact she had expected that dead body to move. How depressing was that? She shook her head as Axel sped up the car once more and her mind wandered…

_Aiden was no longer hearing the droning of the radio, it was insignificant compared to the thoughts whirring around in her mind. Rain beat down on the windshield in front of her, coating the glass in a blurry sheet of water which prevented her from seeing anything of the outside world clearly. Not that she was up for sightseeing anyways. Sitting in her passenger seat was Aaron Ferrick, a thirty something year old coworker who had jet black hair and light green eyes, broad shoulders and a smile that was the cause of a many exploding ovaries in the ER. She glanced down at his hand closest to her; a tanned line encircled his ring finger where his wedding band used to rest. Divorced now for half a year due to irreconcilable differences, a nicer way of saying his ex wife was an alcoholic. He had one child of which he had full custody and he was an amazing father. She'd worked with him for two years and after one they'd realized how much they had in common. She liked talking to him, he was one of those people who could carry on a conversation about anything and being with him was just comfortable. She wasn't intimidated by his handsome face because he'd let her see past it to the complete and utter dork that was hiding under his gorgeous exterior. It was their custom to have lunch together whenever they were working the same shifts, today it had been burgers at a nearby hole in the wall which was notorious for its grease infused masterpieces. She was regretting that burger at the moment, feeling it lodged in her throat after hearing what news the radio was supplying to the public. _

_It had started with big cities; strange occurrences popping up here and there, things that you heard from a friend or a family member. Events that made you think 'huh, isn't that weird' and then you went on about your day. The world wasn't perfect, everyone knew that, so when you heard of strange deaths you chalked it up to some psychopath, shook your head at how horrible the tragedy was, thanked God it didn't happen to you and then forgot about it. It got hard to forget, however, when those strange deaths started to spread like wildfire and before you knew it the CDC was making announcements about a virus stretching across the western U.S. with symptoms of intense fever, vomiting, dehydration and in some cases delirium. Reports of the same disease infecting Europe and various other countries arose and before anyone was really ready for it, a few odd deaths became an epidemic. Big cities were quarantined; hospitals were overflowing and operating on a first come first serve basis, turning away large amounts of people who couldn't be helped. _

_"I guess it really wasn't a hoax," she heard Aaron murmur from the seat beside her having heard the broadcast about the latest outbreak in Birmingham, Alabama, just two hours distance from Atlanta._

_"Yeah," she said after a brief pause, having nothing else to say about the information. That was all they said and they sat in silence for the last ten minutes of their lunch hour._

_ OOOoooOOOOooooOOOO_

_Aiden clutched her cell phone between her hands, she'd struggled since lunch on what to do with the news of the outbreak hitting close by. She was currently sitting in a bathroom stall on the first floor of Atlanta Medical Center. She stared at the tile beneath her feet sucking in a long breath of air and willing away the nervous pangs throbbing in her palms before she dialed Nate's number._

_She lifted the phone to her ear, closing her eyes for the duration of three rings before it went to voicemail. She ignored the sting of the tears in her eyes listening to his voice declare that she'd missed him and to leave a message and he'd get back to her. This was the fourth time she'd called without him getting back to her._

_"Hey, it's me," she said shakily into the phone, "I really don't know why you're not answering. You're supposed to be home right?" She cleared her throat getting frustrated at having to leave another message, "look I'm hearing things about this whole virus and its freaking me out, and now you're not answering your goddamn phone, why even have it if you can't pick it up. I don't know what to do, I-I can't even think straight so just call me back as soon as you can…or something…bye." _

_She ended the call and pressed her hand to her forehead, begging her emotions to leave her alone. She grabbed a wad of toilet tissue and dabbed at her wet cheeks. He'd call her back and everything would be fine, nothing had happened yet so she didn't need to be so worried. He'd probably give her hell tonight when she got home for being the typical woman and overreacting, she felt the beginning of a smile forming at the thought of it. She stood up and continued to blot under her eyes before tossing the tissue into the toilet and flushing it. She turned and unlocked the door, pulling it open and stopping in her tracks._

_A woman stood in front of the sinks, her back turned towards Aiden. It was odd, she hadn't remembered hearing the door to the ladies room open but she supposed that she had been preoccupied losing her wits over why Nate wasn't answering his phone. _

_Aiden stepped forward a few paces, intending to go wash her hands but her shoe slipped on the tile and she wobbled, arms darting out in an attempt to regain some balance. When she looked down to her feet, she saw she had slid in droplets of crimson, effectively smearing them on the ceramic white tiles. She followed the trail that led to the woman standing in front of the sinks, the skirt of her dress ended just beneath her calves and blood was trailing down from a hidden part of her body and pooling around her left leg._

_Aiden's heart lurched, "mam, you're bleeding. Is there anything I can help you with, I'm a nurse. Are you waiting to be seen?" _

_Aiden watched as the woman turned around and looked at her dazed. Aiden registered a flicker of various emotions passing over the woman's features. Confusion. Fear. Pain. Her eyes were bloodshot and she was extremely pale, Aiden could see beads of sweat scattered over her face and neck._

_"Mam?" Aiden took a step forward just as the woman rushed passed Aiden and into the stall she had just stepped out of. Aiden whipped around to see the woman spew thick black liquid all over herself and the floor, her body convulsing with the force of her heaving. Aiden barely had time to realize what had just happened before the woman collapsed onto the floor, face down in the puddle of muck she'd expelled from her body._

_After momentarily pausing in surprise, Aiden rushed forward, pulling on her latex gloves she'd stuffed into the pocket of her scrubs earlier. Trying to avoid stepping into the mess she leaned over the woman and linked her hands under her arms and dragged her out of the stall. She placed her on her back in the middle of the bathroom. Quickly, Aiden knelt next to her motionless form and pressed her fingers to the woman's throat in search of a pulse. Her heart sunk into her stomach when she found none._

_"Shit, don't you die on me," Aiden spat as she got up and ran towards the door to the bathroom, throwing it open. She raced down the hall to the nurse's station and grabbed the portable defibrillator, not hearing Aaron's concerned voice behind her as she turned and took off towards the ladies room. She burst into the bathroom already running through the various steps of what she needed to do and she knelt down beside the woman. The door swung open behind her and Aaron appeared, out of breath after sprinting after her down the hallway. Seeing the woman sprawled out on the tile before him, he raced to the other side of her and immediately checked for a pulse._

_"Already did that," Aiden said as she leaned over and yanked on the woman's blouse, effectively popping the buttons off of the shirt and revealing the woman's upper torso._

_"Just checking," Aaron said as reached over and grabbed the defibrillator. He popped open the case and snatched the white adhesive pads, placing one on the right of her sternum and the other on her left side. The machine analyzed the woman's heart and within moments prompted for Aaron to hit the button which would deliver a shock into the woman's body. He wasted no time smashing the button down and in result her body jolted between them. As soon as the shock was over, Aiden moved in closer to the woman and placed her hands on her chest starting compressions._

_"What happened?" She heard Aaron mutter glancing at the mess in the stall behind him._

_"She was bleeding….I asked her if I could help….next thing I know she's throwing up that…then her heart stopped…." Aiden pulled away from the woman, shaking her head._

_"Shock her again," she said quickly and he complied. The woman's body shuddered between them for a second time and they were rewarded with a slight movement of the woman's head. Aaron and Aiden exchanged smiles._

_The woman's eyes fluttered open and she groaned. Aiden heaved a sigh of relief, "Mam, don't try to move, take it easy. We're going to get a stretcher and take you-" The woman jerked up and wrapped her arms around Aaron, biting into his neck. He yelled as she ripped tender flesh from him, blood squirting from the deep bite. Aiden screamed._

_ OOOoooOOOOooooOOOO_

_"I need you to listen to me closely," his hurried voice urged through the cell phone firmly gripped in her hand, "stay inside. Don't open the door for anyone but me; I'm coming to get you."_

_"I don't understand, what's happening? Does the military know?" She glanced over her shoulder at Nate sitting at their dining room table eating Cinnamon Toast Crunch and walked into her bedroom, "what's going on Kale? People are going crazy here, I…something happened…things are happening…Aaron…"Aiden couldn't finish her thoughts while images of the scene from yesterday flew through her head, she'd seen the life ink out of him while she'd desperately tried to pry that woman away from him. He'd stared at her as he'd died. She'd never be able to remove that from her memory. Those light green eyes that used to drive women wild would haunt her._

_Her questions were met with an aggravated growl on the other end of the line, "I don't have answers Aiden but I'm not leaving you guys in that city. I'll be there within the hour, be ready. Get stuff together."_

_Aiden shook her head, holding back the tears that were fighting to stream down her face. "What stuff," she spat, "I don't know what I'm fucking doing here, Kale. What do I tell Nate? Where are we going to go? This thing is everywhere."_

_"Listen," he said sternly, "you don't have time to go through this right now. I need you, you hear me? I need you to buck up, kid. Don't worry about what to tell Nate, don't worry about where we are going to go, I need you to focus on getting supplies together. Anything that you think will be any use, you pack it in a bag, do you hear me?"_

_Aiden nodded, "alright. I got it."_

_"Good. Be ready when I get there, keep trying to get a hold of mom, get those things together. That's what I need from you, I'll take care of the rest…I promise, I'm not going to let anything happen to you guys."_

_At that the tears fell and she tried to collect herself enough so that he wouldn't know she was crying when she spoke. "Okay, I'll see you soon?"_

_"Half hour, tops," he said before clearing his throat, "I love you."_

_Aiden pulled the phone away from her face, pressing her hand to her mouth to muffle the sob that escaped her. She sucked in a breath of air and returned the phone to her ear, "I love you too," she said before he hung up. Aiden sat down on the edge of her bed, the phone slipping through her fingers and landing on the carpet with a thud. She stared at the familiar room through clouded vision, allowing herself a minute to let out the emotions that had been building within her since this all had started. Then he was there, her rock, wrapping his arms around her trembling frame and resting his chin on the top of her head while he shushed her._

_When she'd calmed herself down, Nate let her go. He didn't say anything as he stood up and walked to her closet. The door creaked as he opened it up and disappeared inside, returning with two backpacks in his hands. He offered her one and she took it from him, in awe once again at how intuitive he really was for his age._

_"I'll get food, you get anything else," he said giving her one last reassuring look before walking out of the room._

Aiden sighed, clearing those distant memories from her head. She was no longer that trembling wreck of a person she was at the start of the end of the world. It was this life, it shapes you, molds you, into an entirely different kind of animal. You fight, you survive, you kill, and at the end of the day you may wonder if all the choices you're forced to make are turning you into a bad person. But then you justify the individual you've become, because it's kept you alive. Aiden turned a looked at Nate, _it's kept him alive. Kept Kale alive._ Thinking back on all those memories no longer bothered her like they used to, she had been wrong about Aaron haunting her. She regretted not being able to help him but she looked at his death differently now, in that moment all she could think of was how terrible the whole situation was, now she could only focus on the fact that had he not died, it would have been her.

* * *

Aiden fingered the tube of lipstick that was still perfectly packaged and hanging on the shelf in the small abandoned store they had entered. She took the lipstick off the shelf, staring at it and trying to decide if she wanted to take it with her or not. It was a shade between nude and pink. She had never been much of a lipstick wearer before but hey, it was the end of the world, might as well try something new.

"I ain't never got the gist of all that there stuff," Aiden jumped, looking over her shoulder at Axel. He stood behind her, looking at the lipstick in her hand.

"I prefer a lady that don't cover up her face with all that," he said grabbing something random off the shelf without looking at it and starting to stuff it into his bag. Aiden wasn't going to bother telling him he'd just put a box of tampons in his bag, the boys would give him shit over it later and the women back at the prison would find them useful. It was a win-win.

"You're a right pretty little thing so-"

"No." Aiden cut him off, not needing to hear the rest of his sentence.

"Well I was just sayin' that you don't need any of that stuff and you're-"

"No," she said again, putting the lipstick in her pocket and grabbing a couple others in different shades from the shelf to take back to the other women at the prison.

"I ain't meanin' nothin' by it, it's a compliment, unless-"

"No." Aiden said a third time, walking off in the opposite direction hearing Axel mumble to himself behind her. She walked over trash and a tipped over shelf to get to the front of the building where Nate was standing guard. The sun was slowly setting, sending an orangey glow through the front window of the store. They'd been lucky so far, the shop had had hardly any walkers inside and they hadn't encountered too many roaming along the street outside either.

She stood beside him, watching the world on the other side of the glass with wary eyes, hearing Carl and Axel talking in the background. She wondered if the group that had gone to Woodbury had gotten there yet, or even better, were on their way back safely with Glenn and Maggie. She tried to ignore the ever present ache in her chest, if all goes well they should be back by late tonight.

"What's wrong?" Nate's eyes had never left the window.

"What are we going to do if he doesn't come back, Nate?" She began frantically searching his face with her own eyes, hoping to find the strength there that she so desperately needed.

He sighed. "He'll come back," he said turning from the window to look at her.

"But what if he doesn't, it's possible. I mean, he went there without us, no one will watch his back the way we would. I'm freaking out here…I need to know it'll be okay. I need to know he'll be back." Aiden sucked in a shaky breath of air, ignoring Carl and Axel standing off to the side. They had come over half way through her rambling.

Nate put his hands on her upper arms. "Look at me," he said firmly and continued when she lifted her gaze from the floor to his face, "you're tougher than this. I know you're scared, hell I am too…but you can't focus if you're head is over in that town and I need you here with me." He rubbed his hands up and down her arms, waiting for his words to sink in.

Aiden shook her head, "this is the first time the three of us have been apart since this all began Nate…"

He chuckled, "and it's awesome. I don't know about you but I needed a break. He's gotten boring in his old age," he joked causing the others, including Aiden, to laugh.

"Look, we've got to take care of ourselves," Nate said seriously when the laughter died down. "We got people depending on us here. Kale is a big boy, he can protect himself. He'll come back, and if he doesn't, we will cross that bridge when it gets here together, alright?"

Aiden nodded and Nate let her go. She glanced over at the other two standing quietly to the side, "I'm sorry I kinda lost it there guys, it won't happen again." She bent over and picked up her supply bag from the ground where it had fallen at some point.

"It's okay," Carl said smiling, "I don't like it when my dad leaves either. It's easier to stay busy until they come back. That's kinda why I asked ya'll to come with us, thought it might help."

Aiden smiled back at him, "Thanks, Carl." She exchanged a look with Nate. He was right, they did have people who depended on them, and she didn't want to let the boy down. She'd keep busy and avoid thinking about the group that had left earlier. She decided to push the worries out of her mind for now, because that's what Nate needed her to do. That's what they all needed her to do.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone...sorry this one took longer than usual, work is crazy and I just couldnt get this written out the way I wanted it, it is still kinda blah in my opinion but of course my opinion doesnt matter, what matters is your opinion, so like it, love it, hate it...leave me a review and let me know. thank you so much for your continued interest in this story!**

* * *

Light from the rising sun was trickling in through the windows lining the top of the far wall. Aiden watched the cell block brighten from the top bunk of the cell that she now found herself sharing with Carol. She'd been awake for hours, listening for any sound that would signal the arrival of the group from Woodbury. Axel and Tyreese were on watch for them outside in the guard tower, she'd heard them switching shifts with Nate and Carl earlier.

She wished she had been able to sleep longer instead of lying awake trying to do anything besides worrying. She'd thought of how the girls had all loved the lipstick she'd brought back from the store yesterday. She'd thought about how annoying Allen and Ben were being by moping about the cell block and being rude to anyone who gave them any notice. She had chuckled over how flustered Axel had been while being brutally teased over pulling those tampons out of his supply bag. She'd been impressed that Carol had been one of the ones to joke with Axel the most about the whole thing. She had gone so far as to find herself thinking about a crossbow wielding individual for a few moments before shaking herself out of it.

Aiden sighed and turned onto her side, grumbling to herself over letting her thoughts wander to Daryl earlier in the night. Of all people to think of, she had to settle on him? _This is Sasha's fault, s_he mused to herself.

"You too, huh?" She heard Carol whisper from the bunk beneath her, snapping her out of her own mind.

"Yeah, my brain won't shut up," Aiden sighed, rolling onto her back. "It's been going for hours now."

She heard Carol's soft laughter. "I know the feeling," Aiden heard movement shortly before Carol's head popped up beside her, "wanna get up and get the day started? Get our minds off things?" She asked hopefully.

Aiden sat up casting her gaze out at the brightening room. "That's a great idea," she agreed sliding off of the bed while Carol disappeared out of the cell. Aiden stretched her hands above her head, cracked her neck and then went to find where Carol had gone off to.

She walked along the cells and stopped when she found Carol in one, Carl was asleep in the top bunk, his hat pulled down over his eyes. _I have never seen him not wearing that thing_, Aiden thought with a smile on her face. Carol was grabbing the ring of keys from where Carl had set them next to his gun for the night. Aiden continued down the hall, peeking into the cell that her brother was sleeping in.

She always ended up in this spot at some point during the night or early morning, gazing in at her family. Her eyes lingered on the top bunk, a sickening feeling building up in her belly at seeing it empty. She was relieved when Carol joined her, keys and a wide awake Judith in hand.

The women made their way through the cell block gate and out into the dining area. Aiden sat down at one of the tables while Carol went to the shelves of food, mumbling about what she could whip up for everyone's breakfast. It was at this time Judith made up her mind that she was going to be cranky and turned on the waterworks, wailing loudly.

Carol began to bounce the baby lightly in her arms and shush her, deciding that getting Judith fed was more of a priority than the rest of the group. Carol turned to Aiden sitting at the table, "could you take her while I get a bottle ready?"

Aiden's eyes widened, "I don't think that's a good idea, I mean, it's just I don't think anyone would like to see us outsiders interacting with her too much."

Carol chuckled, "well, I don't see anyone around to complain, do you? Now, here you go…" Carol leaned down and placed the baby in Aiden's arms.

Aiden couldn't help but grin down at Judith. She had to admit she'd been dying to get her hands on the little piglet since the day she'd been born. Aiden began rocking Judith in her arms until her cries died down.

"Now see? What was all that fuss about?" Aiden said to Judith softly, glancing across the table and catching Carol smirking to herself while pouring some formula into a baby bottle.

"You're a natural," Carol mentioned, pausing to look at the two of them.

"I've had practice; I was just barely 7 when Nate was born. He was never this small, of course, he was a beast of a baby but I helped out a lot with him. Our mother needed all the help she could get."

"What about your dad?" Carol asked, she'd been wanting to learn more about the three siblings since they'd shown up. She couldn't help but ask now that the opportunity had risen.

"He was there as much as he could be, he worked a lot," Aiden sighed and shook her head. "To be honest sometimes I think he worked so much just so that he didn't have to be around our mother. I know he only stayed with her for us."

"Parents tend to do that sort of thing for their kids," Carol said softly, smiling at the baby. She thought about what it was like to hold Sophia in her arms when she was that small, how overwhelming it had been to love someone so much and so unconditionally. She had been the only good thing to come out of her and Ed's marriage.

Aiden smiled down at Judith in her arms, "I always thought I'd have kids…I guess that's kinda out of the picture now." Aiden's smile fell, thinking about all the things she wouldn't get to do because of how the world had changed.

Carol stepped around the table and sat down on the bench closest to Aiden, handing the bottle to her, "not necessarily. You could still have kids."

Aiden glanced up from Judith drinking. "Apart from the hassle of even attempting to find a man in this day and age, I don't think I could force a child to live this life," she murmured, readjusting the bottle in her hand for the baby.

"Lori thought the same thing at first but I think she realized that a baby could give us all some hope and remind us that there are still things in the world that are beautiful," Carol smiled tenderly.

Aiden nodded. "Lori loved this baby so much she gave up her life for her, what can be more beautiful than that," Aiden stated while watching Judith drink down several swallows of formula.

"A mother's love has no limits…" Carol replied quietly, picturing her daughter in her mind and hoping she would never fail Judith in the way she had failed Sophia.

* * *

"My Meemaw grew her own veggies, had herself a nice little garden. I used to go and help her with it."

Aiden and Carol exchanged amused looks at Axel's statement. The women had been working to turn up the soil in the area Rick had mentioned he wanted to plant. Axel had wandered over after Nate had relieved him of guard duty; he'd been making casual conversation for at least ten minutes now.

"Now I ain't sayin' I was the best at gardenin', I done my fair share of plant killin', but I do got experience. That gotta count for somethin'," Axel said watching Carol go behind Sasha and Aiden breaking up the bigger clumps of dirt they left in their wake.

"Well then, here you are. Put that experience to good use." Sasha paused, out of breath from working so hard, offering Axel the shovel she had been using to dig up the dirt. Breaking the ground to get to the softer soil underneath was hard, that's why she and Aiden had insisted on letting Carol have the easier of the jobs.

"Oh, well I don't wanna interrupt the flow ya'll got goin'." Axel glanced at the shovel in Sasha's hand apprehensively.

"Flow? We're diggin' up dirt, Axel; there isn't much flow to it. C'mon and make your Meemaw proud," Carol quipped, smiling at the younger woman snickering at her comment.

"We'll go faster this way anyways, two people to shovel and two to break up the dirt," Aiden mentioned before driving the tip of a shovel into the earth, pushing down on it with one of her feet and making it go deeper.

Axel took the shovel from Sasha, who went and grabbed another makeshift gardening tool sitting nearby to help Carol bust up clusters of dirt. Aiden's eyes drifted to her brother walking along the toppled over bus, his back turned towards them.

Sasha followed Aiden's gaze, in the short time they've come to know one another Sasha noticed Aiden always kept tabs on where her brothers were at all times, constantly watching them. Sasha stood next to Aiden, crumbling some dirt Carol had missed with the pick ax she had picked up.

"He's not going anywhere, girl," she said reassuringly, patting Aiden on the back. Aiden threw Sasha a tiny smile over her shoulder and continued to dig.

"This here dirt ain't comin' up as easy as I thought it would," Axel grunted, pausing and wiping his forehead clear of sweat with the sleeve of his jumpsuit.

"Strong man like you shouldn't be having much trouble with it though," Carol said smirking, resting the shaft of the ax in her hands on her shoulder waiting for Axel to work some more dirt free for her to crush. They were actually moving slower than before.

"No, it ain't all that hard at all. I ain't havin' no trouble, I was just thinkin' how tough it musta been for you ladies before I got over here to help." Axel struck the earth with the shovel again for emphasis. The extra force he put into it in response to Carol's comment didn't go unnoticed by the three women. They covered up their grins as best as they could.

"Yes, us woman folk would have been lost without you," Aiden deadpanned and was rewarded with Carol and Sasha's laughter. The giggling was interrupted by Nate yelling. Aiden's eyes shot across the yard over to where she saw Nate, Carl and Tyreese opening the gates for the Hyundai and an unfamiliar car to pull through. Her heart leapt into her throat as she tried to see into the windows of the cars, searching for any missing faces, not only Kale's.

"They're back," Carol gasped, her eyes on the cars that had already made their way up and into the courtyard. Aiden dropped the shovel and took off at full speed across the long stretch towards the courtyard, hearing the others following her lead.

She skid to a stop when she finally was inside the courtyard taking in the scene and then continued walking towards the few that were gathered by the cars.

Her heart sank, _Kale's missing. No Oscar. No Daryl._ She forced the lump in her throat down and sucked air into her lungs as best as she could given the distance she had just sprinted across. She eyed Maggie shaking in her father's arms, tears pouring from both of them. Glenn was resting against the side of the car, he looked bad. Michonne stood silent off to the side.

"Rick," she said shakily while the others who were with her digging earlier went about welcoming Maggie and Glenn back. Rick turned around from talking in hushed whispers with Hershel.

"My brother?"

Rick strode towards her, watching her eyes flit about the courtyard still searching for her brother. He could imagine the conclusions she was forming in her head already. He placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing firmly, "he's alright. He's takin' care of somethin' with Daryl and Oscar right now."

Aiden felt the tension leak from her at hearing the news, so much so she found herself awkwardly hugging Rick and thanking him. Rick pat her back a couple times before they tore apart at the sound of Carl yelling "Dad!" Aiden moved out of the way so Carl could run to Rick. Rick sank to Carl's level, kneeling on one knee and the two embraced tightly. Aiden turned in the direction Carl had come from to see Tyreese and Nate walking over quickly from the gate leading into the courtyard. Nate searched the area, his eyes stopping on her. He wasted no time hurrying over.

"He's okay." She told him, watching the stress leave his expression, "he is handling something for Rick."

Nate nodded and grinned, "I told you he would be okay. You were all scared for nothing."

Aiden just shook her head, emotionally exhausted from the worrying she had been doing since that damn Hyundai had left. "Silly me," she murmured and turned from her youngest brother and headed towards Glenn.

"Hey," she lightly put her hand on his arm. "Welcome back."

"Yeah, thanks," he said dully watching Maggie embracing Beth who had just come from the prison.

"C'mon," she said gently gripping his wrist, "let's get you cleaned up, huh?" She gave him a slight tug to get him to start to follow her.

Hershel caught a glimpse of the two of them heading towards the prison door over the top of Beth's head. He opened his mouth to let them know he'd be in to check over Glenn's injuries in a moment but Aiden cut him off saying, "I've got him, you take your time Hershel."

Aiden stopped at the stairs up into the cell block, letting Glenn go ahead of her. She couldn't help but smile watching Hershel send her a grateful look while he wrapped his arms around his girls.

* * *

Aiden dunked the cloth into the bowl of water sitting on the bed next to a shirtless Glenn. It had quickly become stained with his blood. He was in rough shape, his right eye had puffed up to the point where he could barely see out of it and he had a pretty nasty busted lip to go along with his swollen jaw. She sat on a stool in front of him, trying to think of what to say. She didn't know Glenn well, but it unnerved her to see him so different from the easy going kid she had met a couple days ago.

She tenderly cupped his chin and worked on wiping the blood away from his face as gently as she could, "wanna talk about it?" she asked, keeping focused on her task.

"Not really, but I suppose you want to know what happened," he said wincing when she wiped closer to the cut on his lip.

Aiden set the cloth into the bowl and fixed him with her stare, "I'm not going to force you to talk about something you don't want to talk about, Glenn."

He nodded and she looked into the first aid kit sitting on the floor between her feet. She'd picked it up on the run she'd gone on yesterday. It had been in one of the drawers of the desk in an office, she'd lucked out in finding it. It had been the only good thing to come out of the run; they hadn't found much of anything worth salvaging. Aiden would volunteer for the next trip out. She had liked feeling like she was contributing to the group somehow.

She picked up the bottle of peroxide and doused a piece of gauze with it, "this is going to sting like a bitch," she said before counting down from three for him and pressing the cloth to the cut on his bottom lip. He groaned in protest, clenching his eyes shut while she murmured she was sorry several times.

She pulled it away and tossed it on the bed beside him, grabbing the rag from the bowl of water and working on wiping him down a bit more.

"I'd like to see the guy who did this to you get his ass kicked," Aiden said seriously catching sight of a large bruise running along Glenn's side.

"His name is Merle," Glenn scoffed, "Daryl's brother."

Aiden's hand stopped and she slowly pulled it away from his face, "what?" She couldn't hide how surprised she was at this information.

"He used to be in our group. We thought he was dead," Glenn smiled nastily. "Surprise," he deadpanned, glancing out of the cell, "turns out he was this Governor's…like second in command or some crap like that."

"Why would he take you and Maggie if he's Daryl's brother, it doesn't make sense…" Aiden asked watching Glenn closely.

"It does if you know Merle." Glenn looked at her, "he'd have killed us had Rick not come for us."

Aiden shook her head sadly and reached over lightly running her hand along the bruise on Glenn's side. "You may have a cracked rib here," she prodded with her fingers lightly trying to ignore Glenn's wince.

"Does it hurt to breathe in deeply?" She watched Glenn try it and then grimace, "yeah I think it's cracked. Good news, it'll heal on its own…but it's gonna be painful." She removed her hand, wishing there were painkillers in her first aid kit to give him.

"I'll manage," he said before telling her more about what happened. Aiden let him speak, it seemed once he had started talking about the subject there was no way he was going to stop until he told her everything.

"After Rick showed up, things got crazy. They were shooting at us; we were shooting at them and trying to get out. Daryl got caught covering us as we climbed over one of the walls. Maggie, Rick and Oscar went back for him, your brother and Michonne helped me back to the road where they had parked the car and we waited." Glenn sighed, shaking his head at the memory. Aiden could only imagine what he had gone through watching Maggie go back into that place.

"They come back, and they got Merle with them," Glenn spat. "We get into an argument over what to do. Rick ended up deciding the best thing was to just get back here and figure it out, so we hot wired an abandoned car since we couldn't all fit in one and came back."

"Are you kidding me? That son of a bitch is here?" Aiden watched Glenn's expression darken.

"Yeah," Glenn said reaching for his shirt and slowly pulling it over his head, cracking the first smile she'd seen from him since he'd been back when Aiden leaned forward and helped him pull the rest of it down. It was a small one but it was something, although it didn't ease her mind. She could see his anger building just under the surface.

"What the hell is Rick thinking? Merle is obviously dangerous. Is he thinking that bringing Merle back here is gonna put that Governor guy at some disadvantage?" Aiden wondered out loud.

Glenn's eyes shifted to the floor, "I don't think we got to worry much about the Governor. He's not going to be doing much locked up in a jail cell in the other cell block."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello my loves! So this one took me a while, I know I keep saying that but I really want these chapters to come out right both for you and for me. Once again, thank you all so much for your continued reviews, they really get me through these rough times when I feel like everything I write out is horrible and my muse is being difficult, blah blah, complain complain...just know I love reading what you all have to say.**

**I think it is worth mentioning that I am trying to keep this story as realistic as possible, although this is looking like its going to turn into a OC/Daryl fic, it does have other story lines weaved within it as a whole. I don't want to rush the dynamic between Daryl and Aiden either. I don't know about you guys, but I get thrown by some stories that have the characters getting together within the first few chapters, because lets face it Daryl wouldnt warm up to someone that quickly ;P...that being said I am planning on some Aiden/Daryl moments in the next several chapters, so thank you for being patient with me. **

**I think one of the key things to writing a good story is having the perfect balance of dialogue and internal/descriptive paragraphs...this chapter leans more towards dialogue so I hope it doesnt get too chatty cathy for you all, speaking of chatty cathy I will wrap this up and let you get on with the chapter!**

* * *

"Alright, so ya'll might have heard we got ourselves a situation," Rick was saying standing at the top of the stairs that lead from the courtyard into the cell block's main room. Everyone in the group, with the exception of Kale, Daryl and Merle, was present. Some were standing, some sitting at the tables and on the floor, all of them there at Rick's request.

Aiden was once again surprised that she along with the rest of Tyreese's group were allowed to take part in this meeting. She sat at one of the tables between Nate and Carol, curious as to what was going to happen when everyone else found out what she had heard from Glenn.

"Things got…complicated last night goin' for Glenn and Maggie. Turns out Merle was part of this Woodbury," Rick said sighing, it was obvious he was tired, Aiden didn't envy the stress this all was surely causing him. The man looked haggard.

"Let's not leave out that he was the one who took us in the first place," Glenn added from the side of the room, his arms crossed over his chest. Maggie rest her hand on his shoulder, Aiden couldn't tell if it was a gesture of support or restraint.

"Of course," Rick said taken off guard by Glenn's outburst. "Merle was the one to take Glenn and Maggie, ain't nobody denyin' that, but we got more problems than just Merle."

"What are we dealin' with, son?" Hershel said from one of the tables, his expression was growing more concerned by the moment.

"Daryl was taken while coverin' us, so we had to go back in for him. This Governor's got Daryl and Merle kickin' the shit outta each other for sport in this building. Long story short, we give them the chance to get outta there. Daryl runs out with Merle not far behind carryin' the Governor on his back, he'd knocked him out. Daryl ain't leavin' without Merle…Merle ain't leavin' without takin' the Governor….its...just all one big mess…we had to get outta there…" Rick's voice was strained as he explained exactly what had happened. He ran his hands through his hair.

Aiden sighed, after hearing this for the second time she still didn't quite understand it. How could Rick willingly allow two obviously dangerous men to come back here?

"So, they're both here? Merle and the Governor?" Axel asked the question that Aiden was sure was on everyone's mind.

"Yeah," Rick nodded, his eyes looking around the room at everyone's reactions. "They're in the other cell block. Kale and Daryl are keepin' an eye on'em."

"Well I think it's pretty obvious what we do," Glenn said stepping forward a few paces, "Merle can't stay here and we can't let the Governor leave, not after what we've started."

"What do you suggest we do?" Hershel watched as Glenn balled his hands into fists.

"What we have to, to keep the group safe," Glenn said locking eyes with Rick. "You know I'm right."

"It don't matter much what we do, I told them where we were," Maggie announced. Her voice cracked as she tried to keep the tears welling up in her eyes from falling. "They were gonna kill Glenn, I had no choice. I'm so sorry ya'll," she said covering her mouth with her hands while Glenn wrapped his arms around her.

"It ain't your fault, Maggie," Rick said reassuringly. "You did what any of us would have done."

"We're just glad the two of you are safe," Carol said to the couple.

"These people know where we are and now we have their leader? Don't you think they'll come for him?" Nate spoke up, surprising Aiden. She had figured her group would just be observing, not really participating in the discussion.

"You don't think they'll come after us, do you?" Beth nervously gripped her father's arm beside her.

"They did have loads of firepower, Rick," Oscar warned from the back of the room.

"From what Merle says, sounds like this Governor was callin' all the shots-"Rick started to say before Glenn let out an aggravated noise.

"So we're trusting Merle? Why is he even here after what he did? We should have left him back on that road. He shouldn't be here," Glenn snarled, stepping away from comforting Maggie to confront Rick.

"What would you have me do? If he goes then so does Daryl." Rick matched Glenn's stare with his own, "I ain't gonna make Daryl choose between us and Merle."

"Do you really think Daryl would leave?" Carol said surprised, glancing between Glenn and Rick.

"Merle's his brother, there isn't anything I wouldn't do for mine," Aiden said to her quietly, shrugging her shoulders. "It's his choice in the end, you can't force him to stay," Aiden couldn't ignore the voice in her head that was hoping Daryl didn't decide to leave. She couldn't be sure why she wanted him to stay but the feeling was there all the same.

_Fucking, raging, womanly hormones, if I were a dude I wouldn't care if he left_, she reasoned while she grew more irritated at the fact that she wasn't being indifferent towards this subject.

"Merle's goal all along was to get back here to see Daryl; he made that clear while beating my face in. He isn't going anywhere without him." Glenn snapped his eyes were still glued to Rick.

"We don't gotta make a decision now, we can think it over," Rick pointed in the general direction of the other cell block somewhere in the prison, "the Governor ain't goin' nowhere."

"That's it?" Glenn threw up his hands, "do you think Merle has forgotten who it was that left him up on that roof? I can tell you he still is pissed off over that one, you give him the chance and he'll get his revenge."

"Daryl is gonna keep an eye on his brother, I have his word," Rick offered in response.

"No, Rick. We shouldn't have to share our home with either of them. Merle's got to go and we put a bullet in the Governor's head, if you even knew what he did!" Glenn shouted pointing at Maggie, "she shouldn't have to be anywhere near that piece of shit."

"I told you nothin' happened," Maggie choked out staring at Glenn.

"Not now, Maggie." Glenn ran his hand over his mouth, cringing when he made contact with the cut there. He held her gaze for a second and then faced Rick again.

Glenn sighed deeply, "Rick, I can't even believe you're hesitating on this."

"We can't afford to make any rash decisions, give it some time." Rick shook his head, "I am doin' the best I can, I can't have you fightin' me too."

"Then do the right thing," Glenn told him before walking out of the room and into the cell block, Maggie quickly followed him.

Rick pressed his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose, "anyone else got anythin' to say about this?" He lifted his head and glanced around the group.

"I reckon' you're right in sayin' we wait to make a decision on the Governor." Hershel stood using his crutches to pull himself up, "takin' a man's life ain't somethin' to take lightly. We can work on securin' the prison in case these townspeople come here lookin' for trouble."

"We'll make it work," Carol said attempting to encourage Rick, knowing he needed to be believed in now more than ever.

* * *

About a half hour after the discussion Rick had given Aiden, Nate and Carol the go ahead to walk over to the other cell block to bring food to the men still on guard there. To be completely honest Aiden was planning on going over there anyway just to see Kale, whether Rick gave his permission or not, but at least now she was armed with a gun instead of an ax walking the halls of the prison. Rick wasn't taking this Merle/Governor problem as lightly as Glenn thought, especially if he was willing to give her, Nate and Carol guns just to deliver food. She could hear talking up ahead. She exchanged a smile with Nate as they turned a corner to another gate, which was locked.

"Knock, knock," Carol said and soon Oscar was in front of her opening the gate with a pair of keys in response. He had headed back over to the cell block after the meeting to let Daryl and Kale know what Rick had decided.

The three of them hustled into the cell block that looked exactly like the one that they were all currently living in. Oscar locked the gate behind them while they walked around the stairs to the other end of the block. Oscar jogged up the stairs to stand in front of a cell, the only one that was closed in the room. Aiden figured this Governor character was in there but she didn't think much more about it since she saw Kale sitting against the wall opposite the cells ahead of her.

"Hey stranger," Aiden said catching him off guard. She closed the distance between them while he pushed himself off of the floor quickly and wrapped his arms around her. She encircled his neck with her arms and clung to him. Aiden wasn't sure how long they hugged, just that Kale was safe and rocking her in his arms. She reluctantly released him after what seemed like a lifetime, giving way for Nate to take her place.

"You look like shit," Nate commented hugging Kale and thumping him on the back several times before letting him go. Aiden observed Kale's face, noticing a cut running along his cheek; she'd take care of it later since she hadn't thought to bring a first aid kit.

"Ya'll come here to chat or what?" a familiar voice questioned. Aiden looked up to see Daryl with his forearms resting on the railing of the second floor of the cell block. As usual there wasn't much to his expression as he looked over at the four of them. He was standing in the same area he claimed in the other cell block, the perch, right next to the stairs leading down to where they were gathered.

"We thought you all would be hungry so Rick sent us over with some food," Carol said setting down the box in her arms. She had stuffed a few things into it for the men to pick and choose what they wanted to snack on until they could make it over to the main cell block to eat a real meal. Daryl made his way down to them, his eyes perusing the food and water bottles in the box.

"Well, ain't that sweet," a gravelly voice remarked. Aiden looked up to see a man that was walking along the cells upstairs.

"Carol, ain't it?" The man, Aiden was assuming to be Daryl's brother said to Carol, "yeah, I remember you."

He was making his way down the stairs to join them now. He stopped just next to where Daryl was standing, resting his only hand on Daryl's shoulder and giving it a squeeze. His other arm had some sort of metal molded to it; it ran from the straps keeping it on near his elbow down to his wrist where his other hand should have been. He was older than Daryl, with shaved hair and a medium build revealed by the wife beater he wore which used to be white. He had a strong jaw decorated with graying stubble, and facial features which resembled his brother's. Although the older Dixon seemed to carry a hardness to his expression that Daryl hadn't quite mastered yet.

"Glad to hear I made such a good impression on you," Carol said amused, Aiden smirked at her wit.

Merle smiled slowly observing Carol. "How's that family of yours doin'," he asked conversationally while Aiden crossed her arms over her chest and leaned her back against the wall. She couldn't help but notice how intent Daryl was watching what was going on. Kale had pulled Nate off to the side for a moment. She could hear her brothers talking in hushed voices; she figured Kale had some stuff to say to Nate that he thought no one else needed to hear.

Carol paused in offering a bottle of water to Daryl and looked at Merle. "They're dead," she stated, making Aiden's mouth fall open slightly. _Poor Carol_, Aiden thought, _she's lost everyone_.

Merle shook his head, "I'm sorry to hear it," he casually shifted his gaze to Aiden. She tried not to glare at him, images of Glenn popping into her mind.

"You're new, where you come from?" Merle scanned her up and down, taking a water from Carol as he did so. Aiden observed Carol had been thoughtful enough to take the top off of the bottle for him_. I would have let the bastard figure it out himself_, Aiden smirked at the image her thought had triggered in her head.

"The other cell block," Aiden said meeting his gaze and not wavering when he raised an eyebrow.

"This is Aiden," Carol said reaching over and giving Aiden's shoulder a squeeze. "She and a few others joined us a couple days ago."

"She's my sister," Kale said rejoining the group, Nate following him. "And this is my brother, Nate," he said walking passed Aiden and Daryl to get to the box at Carol's feet. He rummaged around in it while Merle took in the information Kale had given him.

"Well ain't that somethin'. Nice of Officer friendly to be takin' in strays…" Merle drawled, letting his comment sink in.

_Yeah, this guy is an ass_, Aiden decided.

"Why isn't he locked up in some cell," Aiden spoke bluntly looking specifically at Kale, who shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"He's my brother," Daryl said gruffly, watching Aiden raise an eyebrow at him.

"_Your brother_ beat the shit out of Glenn, why is he getting special treatment?" Aiden challenged, not letting this go just because Merle happened to be related to Daryl.

_Ain't even back a day and she's already startin'_, Daryl mused watching her appraise Merle the same way she had done to him the first day they met. _Always gettin' her hackles up._

"I may of knocked the Chinaman around a bit—"Merle started, his croaky voice reverberating off the walls.

"His name is Glenn and you knocked him around enough to crack one of his ribs," Aiden affirmed trying not to let her temper get the best of her. She heard Nate murmur behind her about Glenn being Korean.

"Maybe I did, but it ain't nothin' personal, I was just tryin' to get to my baby brother here." Merle pat Daryl on the back, "Ain't my fault he didn't wanna tell me where Daryl was. Smart girl like you ought to see that."

"I'm sure Glenn will love to hear that it was his fault you decided to beat him up. He looks horrible," with that Aiden disregarded Merle and looked at Kale, "speaking of, what happened to you?"

"What?" Kale asked around a bite of whatever it was he had just stuck into his mouth.

"Your face," she said, gesturing to his cheek and the large cut she had seen when she had first hugged him. She couldn't stop her eyes from scanning the rest of his body for injuries.

"Got a knife pulled on'em in Woodbury," Daryl answered for him. Daryl inclined his head at Kale who returned the gesture. Truth was he had gotten cut pulling some guy off Daryl's ass but Daryl didn't think Aiden needed to hear that part.

"And what's your excuse?" Aiden turned her attention to Daryl, looking at the bloody cut on his cheekbone. Daryl's stomach turned unexpectedly at her question, he knew the answer wasn't going to make Merle look good.

Aiden caught Daryl's eyes shift to Merle and she recalled what Rick had told them all earlier, "ah well, looks like your brother has a problem keeping his…" she glanced down at the metal contraption over Merle's arm, "_hand _to himself." She finished.

"We both got our licks in," Merle considered her for a moment. "You got a lot to say, missy, 'specially considerin' you weren't there."

"I didn't need to be, I trust Rick." She shrugged glancing between the two brothers, a small part of her wondering what their story was.

"That prick cuffed me to a damn roof top, he made me chop off my own hand," Merle spat, waving his arm with its missing hand in the air between them for emphasis.

"I don't know anything about that," Aiden replied quickly, "but I find it hard to believe Rick was able to make a man like you do anything. You made the choice to hack off your hand."

"If they hadn't of left me I wouldn't have had to do such a thing, woman," Merle hissed.

"We went back for you-" Daryl began to say before Merle interrupted him.

"How nice of ya'll to think of me after leavin' me on that roof to die," Merle muttered and then glanced around at the people standing there, "but I spose' that's all water under the bridge now, seein' as how I'm lookin' to join ya'lls gang." He smiled widely, and Aiden didn't believe it for a second.

"As much fun as this has been, we should get back." Aiden mentioned to the others, locking eyes with Kale. She didn't like that he had apparently signed up to be on prisoner duty, but then again, there wasn't much she could do about it.

"You guys be sure to come get some dinner later," Carol said, squeezing Daryl's arm and then walking towards the exit. Aiden heard her call up to Oscar, so he could come unlock the gate door to let them out.

"Come see me when you have the chance, I'll give that a look," Aiden said to Kale and motioned towards his cut. She met Daryl's eyes and sighed inwardly, "that goes for you too."

Daryl looked momentarily surprised before his usual scowl returned. He brushed a thumb over the cut on his face and he shrugged. "It's just a scratch," he murmured, watching her raise an eyebrow. He held her gaze for a second before she chuckled; leaving him wondering what she had thought was funny.

"Whatever you say," she replied walking passed him and towards the exit. Daryl glanced down at his arm where she had brushed by him; if he didn't know better he'd say she had done that on purpose.

"Ain't ya gonna invite me to come see you too?" Aiden heard Merle say, "I got somethin' ya can give a look," he said suggestively.

"Would you cut it out," Daryl growled, receiving a cackle from his brother in response.

"I'm gonna pass. I don't think you could _hand_-le me," Daryl heard Aiden call back to Merle just before she vanished out into the darkened hallway, followed by Nate and Carol. He glanced over at Merle bracing himself for his brother's temper but was taken aback when Merle just hooted at Aiden's low blow. Daryl's gaze wandered back to the doorway Aiden, Nate and Carol had exited through, marveling at the whole situation.

* * *

Not long after Nate, Aiden and Carol had returned Nate gathered together everyone from Tyreese's group and ushered them out of the cell block. Kale had shared something with him that he knew they all needed to discuss. He stood in front of the group, their eyes all trained on him and waiting expectantly. They had all taken a spot to sit on the metal bleachers fixed into the cement of the courtyard. The sun was starting to set, so he wanted to make this quick before the others inside realized they were all gone.

"What's this all about?" Allen broke the silence, insisting Nate get on with telling them whatever it was he needed to tell them.

"Here's the thing, guys," Nate began, "Rick had a talk with Kale and has offered for us to stay here, permanently."

There were several different reactions as Nate watched each of them absorb the news. He saw Allen and Ben exchange angered looks with one another. Nate could only imagine the absurd reasons they were coming up with in their minds to reject Rick's offer. It baffled him really, _why would anyone be annoyed at this piece of information?_ Tyreese and Sasha looked relieved; Nate could honestly say that he felt the same way. The prison would provide them with all kinds of possibilities, most importantly a safe place where they each could rebuild their lives. Spending every day on the run from walkers wasn't cutting it anymore and after everything it was about time for them to catch a break.

Nate shifted his gaze to his sister, not sure what to expect from her and not being able to read much from her thoughtful expression. She sat on the highest seat of the bleachers, gazing off towards the woods. Nate could see she was engrossed in whatever was going on in that head of hers but he knew if she was absolutely against the notion of them staying here she would have no problems saying so. His sister had a knack for being blunt, the girl either had no filter or she just didn't care what anyone thought about what she had to say.

"This is good news, isn't it?" Sasha said uncertainly into the silence surrounding them. Nate knew she wanted to stay; it had been something the two of them had already talked about.

"We've got a good thing going here, I don't see any reason to leave," Tyreese spoke calmly, a hand resting on his sister's shoulder sitting in front him.

"Am I the only one seeing the whole picture here?" Allen stood up and walked up to stand next to Nate in order to address the group.

"Why not enlighten us?" Nate shot back, and took a step away to let Allen have the floor.

"The only reason they want us here is because they picked a fight with that other group, and they know that they're outnumbered," Allen spat. "The moment they don't need us anymore they're going to kick us out," he couldn't believe how naïve they all were being.

"Kale mentioned that might be the case," Nate admitted, "he doesn't exactly like the fact that we might have to fight either." Allen grinned hearing what Kale had to say about the situation, he knew that Tyreese respected the Marine's opinions. It wouldn't be long before Tyreese decided they left the prison.

Nate saw Allen's smirk and quickly added his two cents before the group started to think leaving was the best solution, "look, yeah Rick is worried, and I'm sure he knows keeping us around is an advantage. I'm positive that has a little something to do with why he's inviting us to stay but it's a win-win."

"How are we winning if we're getting pulled into their fight?" Ben looked at Nate like he'd lost his mind.

"We get to stay. We should be willing to do whatever we can to earn our place here," Tyreese shook his head, "man, I'm tired of running."

"We will never be welcomed here, Tyreese," Allen informed brusquely, shoving his hands into his pockets. "We should leave as soon as possible, better yet we should go to Woodbury."

"You want to go to the same place where Glenn and Maggie got tortured? Where is the logic in that one, Allen?" Nate threw the man a disapproving look.

"Guys, they have a _whole_ town. They'd have plenty of room for us, not to mention they have bigger numbers. What happened to Glenn and Maggie was what's his face's brother's fault," Allen retorted referring to Merle.

"You know, it's ironic how it was you who begged Rick the first day we got here not to make us leave," Nate mumbled watching Allen closely. "How can you suggest going to be part of a town where the people think it's alright to hurt other people?"

"I want to survive, that's how," Allen said staring at Nate.

"Joining up with people who're that fucked up isn't surviving, its killing off the one thing we all have left, our humanity," Nate countered.

Ben shook his head and chuckled, "are you hearing how ridiculous you sound right now?"

"Cool it guys," Tyreese said firmly. "Look, we may not know what is gonna happen over the next few days but we owe Rick to stick it out. Running away isn't the answer here."

"We know exactly what will happen, we will die if we stay here. That town will come here and then it will be too late," Allen stated. "Aiden, you didn't want to be here in the first place. You've got to see where I'm coming from," Allen pleaded, looking to Aiden to back him up.

Aiden sighed. "I drank the Kool-Aid, Allen," she shrugged watching his expression turn dark. "I like it here, and look around. Cement and brick walls, fences, we're in a goddamn prison. If those people from Woodbury want to come here then let them, they'll have a hell of time trying to get to us. The chances of us dying are higher if we hit the road. You say that we won't be welcomed here but you're wrong, maybe if you and Ben made an effort to contribute they wouldn't treat you differently."

Allen shook his head, "I don't have to do anything for these people." He met Tyreese's gaze, "I don't owe them anything."

"Then maybe you're right, you won't ever be welcomed here but the rest of us are being given the choice to start fresh. It's wrong of you to try and take that from us just because you don't like it here." Sasha shrugged when all Allen did was stare at her.

"You do what you have to do for your family, but sounds like the rest of us are staying." Tyreese rose from the bleachers and started to walk back into the prison. The rest of the group got up and followed him, leaving Allen and his son outside to make their own decisions.

* * *

**So there you have it, draaamaaa on top of more drama and you got the first look at Merle. Did I do him justice? Dont forget to review and let me know what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey you guys, I figured I'd get this uploaded now because I might not be able to write much this upcoming week because its finals week at school, yayyy (she says in the most sarcastic tone she can come up with). Soooo help me through this week by leaving me some lovely reviews because my last chapter had I think only one, did yall not like Merle that much? ;P...okay soooo I'm done, leave a review and happy reading!**

* * *

Rick lifted each foot slowly as he made his way up the steps, maybe he was stalling, maybe he was trying to decide exactly how he needed to deal with this whole situation. He had spent the night away from this cell block, hoping some stroke of genius would overwhelm him during the night. He'd paced in his cell, hoping to stumble upon a solution which was seemingly determined to elude him. He hadn't gotten much accomplished other than gaining a few irritated huffs out of Carl who was trying to sleep and berating himself for getting into this position in the first place. He reached the top of the stairs and cursed under his breath raking a hand through his wavy hair, bitterly reminding himself that he'd made the wrong decision back in the woods next to that road. He hadn't thought it through, hadn't taken his time because Woodbury was too close. Rick stopped just in front of the cell, seeing the vague form of the man sitting on the bottom bunk where he was handcuffed.

"I've been wondering when you'd show up," the calm voice confessed, "we have a lot to talk about." Rick sighed as the Governor leaned forward, letting what little light of the rising sun that was shining through the prison windows hit his face.

"You're right, we do," Rick agreed, leaning against the door of the cell and giving the Governor a long look. He was exactly how Michonne had described him. He was lean and scanning his lengthy legs strewn out in front of him Rick knew he'd tower over him when standing. He had dark brown hair that had a few sprinkles of barely noticeable grey at his temples. His voice, his clothes, his body language, it all expressed a charming quality which overwhelmed the senses. The man stared Rick down with his one blue eye, the other covered with gauze held in place by a bandage which encircled the Governor's head. "So you're the Governor."

A small chuckle escaped the other man's lips. The handcuffs rattled as he repositioned himself on the bed to face Rick, "it's their term, not mine. We're friends here, at least I hope to be, please call me Philip"

"Still," Rick began disregarding Philip's words about friendship, "regardless of what they call you, you're beholden to your people. You got a responsibility to them."

"Of course," Philip said. "It's something we have in common," he motioned towards Rick standing on the other side of the bars which separated them.

Rick shook his head in doubt, "somethin' tells me we handle things a bit differently. I know what you've done, the raids, the fish tanks with heads, Maggie," he stared intently at the Governor with a stony expression. Neither Glenn nor Maggie had come out and said exactly what this man had done to her but enough had been implied to make Rick's skin crawl. This debonair demeanor was a farce, underneath it hid something cruel and nasty.

Philip gave a slight shrug of one of his shoulders, "you know all about me and I know all about you. I don't care about any of that."

"Well I do," Rick said stepping closer to the cell and wrapping a hand around one of the bars of the door. "Two of my people were tortured in your town, _Governor_, and I wanna know more about that," he hissed.

"Merle's like a chained dog, you let him loose for a couple hours he's bound to go a little wild. I didn't bring your people back to Woodbury," Philip excused with a friendly smile.

"No but you didn't let them go either. Wasn't Merle your lieutenant?"

"He was, but something tells me he's changed his allegiance," he looked around the cell and gave Rick a pointed look, "fact of the matter is I was trying to sort it all out before you stormed into the town. A lot of my people died at your hands, Rick."

Rick let silence overtake them for a moment. He wouldn't let this man make him feel guilty for what he had to do. He made a promise to his people to keep them safe and he would stop at nothing to keep that promise.

Rick inclined his head, "there never was anything to sort out, all you had to do was send Glenn and Maggie back and I wouldn't have been forced to make the choice to come to Woodbury at all."

"That's what it all comes down to, doesn't it?" Philip's fingertips touched the gauze covering his wounded eye, "choices. Like I could have chosen to kill every last one of you after finding out you'd made yourselves comfortable in my backyard. But I didn't. Now you could choose to let me go or deal with whatever consequences results in my kidnapping."

Rick stared at Philip for a long moment, rolling around his words in his head. Rick knew there was a possibility of retaliation but letting the Governor go would most likely turn that possibility into a reality. This man willingly allied himself with Merle Dixon despite knowing his violent and unpredictable nature, if Rick let him go they'd be attacked within a day.

Rick shook his head, "looks like I'm gonna have to take my chances, and I can't let you go so you might as well get comfortable."

Rick watched the Governor's expression darken before turning away from the cell and briskly walking away.

* * *

Daryl sat with his back against the sliver of wall between the two cells, one of which was occupied by the son of a bitch Merle had insisted on bringing back here. Daryl still didn't know what the hell Merle was thinking, all he could do was rant and rave about getting revenge on the psycho bastard and yet the man was still alive. _I reckon' that's Rick's doin', he ain't gonna kill the man without thinkin' it over_, Daryl mused imagining just how much Rick had on his plate at the moment.

Daryl's eyes wandered to Merle. He was sitting on the other side of the Governor's cell, leaning against the wall just like Daryl was. He still was having trouble wrapping his head around the fact that his brother was alive. Merle's sudden entrance back into Daryl's life had left his mind reeling. His thoughts took him back to that arena, blindfolded and stumbling towards a destination unknown. The Governor making some great speech while voices surrounding Daryl chanted for his death, then he could see and he was suddenly a child again upon realizing the man standing in front of him was his brother.

He'd learned about loss at a young age. Daryl had lost his mother through death and his father by choice until all he had left was Merle. Merle had been the one constant thing in his life growing up until Merle had left the house. Daryl could still remember that sick feeling he'd felt in the pit of his stomach when Merle had abandoned him, leaving him within reach of their old man.

He'd given up hopes of ever seeing Merle again only to have him show up after their mother had died, when Daryl literally had nothing more to lose. From then on Merle hadn't left his side until the day he went into Atlanta and hadn't returned. Daryl had written him off and dealt with it, burying the sting of losing Merle once again but now the son of a bitch was back. Daryl snorted, it seemed that this was just how it was always gonna be, Merle bouncing in and out of Daryl's life and Daryl left to sort out his mixed feelings about having his big brother back.

A small part of him guiltily wondered if having him return was a good thing.

"Gotta say, little brother," Merle interrupted Daryl's thoughts. "I'm gettin' my feelins' hurt bein' kept over here like I'm some sort of criminal," he drawled.

"Ironic now that I think bout it," Merle mumbled surveying the cell block with an annoyed expression.

"I dunno what you were expectin'," Daryl muttered scratching his chest absently and avoiding Merle's stare, "ain't nobody to blame but yourself."

"I did what I had to do. I dunno why everybody wants to cry over it, ain't one of your little friends woulda done different," Merle replied grumpily, "whose side you on anyways, boy?"

Daryl fixed Merle with an exasperated stare, "there ain't no more sides, Merle. You best get that through your head. You got nowhere else to go, ain't nobody gonna welcome you back to that town after he made you out to be a traitor." Daryl threw his hand in the general direction of the cell between them.

"You're lucky Rick even let you come back here," Daryl added.

"No, it's _us _and them. You best get that through _your _head, boy. It warms my heart you been holdin' hands and singin' kumbayas with your pal Rick but it's time to get yer head outta yer ass. We're blood, ain't nobody gonna change that," Merle said seriously.

Daryl knew where this was going; Merle had been looking to leave the prison ever since they had gotten back yesterday. He'd prattled on and on about it whenever it was just the two of them. Daryl ignored the pang in his chest at Merle's dig about him and Rick, truth was, although they weren't _blood_ Rick had become a brother to him. Rick had in no way filled the spot Merle held in Daryl's life, but he had eased some of the pain of not having Merle around.

"Don't start, we ain't leavin'," Daryl said tersely, thinking about all the trouble that could be coming their way. He felt guilty enough as it was that Glenn and Maggie had gotten hurt all because Merle had wanted to see him. Daryl didn't even want to think about what would happen if the prison was attacked because that would be on him too. Merle may have brought back the Governor but Daryl was responsible for Merle being here in the long run. _Shoulda never come back here_, Daryl thought.

"I dunno why you wanna stay here, after what they did-" Merle started before Daryl talked over him.

"God dammit, Merle! It's your own fault they cuffed you up on that roof. You asked for it," Daryl exclaimed glaring at his brother, "I already told you we went back for you. Me, T-dog, Rick-"

"Well ya'll were too late," Merle argued. "The Governor may be a sick bastard, but I tell you what, I was in rough shape when he found me. Almost bled out, starvin' and he welcomed me with open arms. Fixed me up real good, which is more than I can say for you," he said, attempting to play on Daryl's guilt.

"Sounds like a _real pal_," Daryl replied sarcastically, "no wonder you wanted to bring'em along."

"You'll thank me soon enough, that man's one fry short of a happy meal. You don't want him comin' for ya, and now he won't be doin' nothin' of the sort," Merle explained, eyeing Daryl closely.

"That ain't gonna stop his people from comin' here for him, Merle," Daryl countered, exasperated beyond belief.

"They ain't gonna come here, baby brother." Merle watched as Daryl pulled himself up off the prison floor, "and if they do, you don't worry, _ole Merle's got your back_," Merle said calling after Daryl as he went down the stairs.

Merle sighed running his hand through his short hair. These people had had time to work on Daryl, make him think that they were all a bunch of do-gooders. His little brother had always been a follower; it'd started with those brats back in their neighborhood. Too many a time he'd caught Daryl trying to get in on whatever them kids were up to. He had gotten ignored or even beaten up on the days those snots had found nothing better to do but there he'd be the next day standing on the sidelines wanting to join the club. Soon after Merle had taken their place and he'd gained an extra shadow. Merle didn't mind being the role model that Daryl needed, their piece of shit old man wasn't going to do it so it fell to him. Now it seemed that Daryl had moved on with the son of a bitch deputy who'd separated them to begin with. He'd have to see what he could do to change that.

"Doesn't sound like he's missed you very much, Merle," a charming voice commented from the confines of the cell behind him, "I'm guessing this isn't quite the reunion you were hoping for."

"We ain't the huggin' type," Merle offered running his hand over the stubble on his face.

"It must be hard seeing that you've been replaced."

"I taught that boy good, he's just surprised to see his big brother back," Merle grew irritated feeling like he needed to justify Daryl's actions and to the Governor no less.

"Looks like you forgot the lesson on loyalty."

"You don't know nothin' about it," Merle said calmly scratching his chest and looking out the window on the opposite wall.

"It's unfortunate to have lost an eye but I assure you my hearing is never better. Sounds to me like he's picking sides. Cut your losses, Merle. He isn't going to leave here and you're not going to be able to stay."

"Whatever you're tryin' to do ain't gonna work. I wasn't born yesterday," Merle replied. "These people know my brother's worth and they ain't gonna make me go nowhere if it means Daryl will be goin' with me. I'm sittin' real pretty."

"You're a smart man," Merle could hear the smile in the Governor's voice, "I can only imagine the revenge you're planning."

"I ain't plannin' nothin'," Merle told him.

"Come now," the Governor chided, "you're a predator, Merle. You'll bide your time until the opportune moment to strike, we have that in common."

Merle chuckled, "ain't lookin' like you'll be gettin' too many of them moments locked up in there, Governor."

"You know what I find interesting," the Governor spoke like Merle hadn't said a thing, "I know for a fact Martinez and Shubert saw you hit me over the head and yet they did _nothing _to stop you from carrying me out of Woodberry."

The Governor chuckled, "funny, huh?"

* * *

"Sit yourself down, son," Hershel said motioning for Rick to take a seat at the table the old man was currently sitting at. Rick did as he asked, striding over and sitting down across from Hershel.

"You got somethin' you wanna get off your chest?" Hershel asked watching Rick intently, "I reckon' I ain't much use to you what with my leg, but I can lend you my ear."

"Nonsense," Rick replied, "you're family. We all need you here just as much as anyone else." Rick sighed, running a hand over his face, "I don't know what I'm doin' Hershel."

"You're doin' what you can, we all can see that." Hershel took a sip of water from the bottle sitting beside his bible on the table. He wiped his whiskers after he took a swig, waiting for Rick to reply.

"Did I do the right thing? Bringin' Merle and this Governor here?" Rick lifted his eyes to search Hershel's wrinkled face, looking for any sign that the man might be disappointed in him.

"Don't look like you had much of a choice," Hershel said evenly. "We can't afford to lose Daryl, you've said so yourself. If he ain't keen on leavin' Merle then we're goin' to all have to learn to live together." Hershel fixed Rick with his gaze, "and if this Governor is really such a bad character, I'd rather him be here where we can keep an eye on'em instead of leadin' that town."

Rick leaned closer towards Hershel. "If they all choose to come here lookin' for him, we won't be survivin' that fight. There're too many of them," Rick whispered, remembering how many people he had seen in that town when they'd gone to rescue Maggie and Glenn. "I put everyone at risk bringin' him here instead of doin' what needed to be done," Rick added.

"Maybe it's time we thought about movin' on," Hershel said sadly, knowing that they were stuck between a rock and a hard place. The prison's location was compromised but it provided protection that Hershel knew you didn't come by easily in this world.

"Dad?" Carl said tentatively, taking a few steps into the room. He didn't want to admit he'd been eavesdropping but he thought maybe, just maybe, he could give his dad some good news.

"What is it, Carl?" Rick asked looking over his shoulder and gesturing for Carl to join them at the table.

The boy walked forward and sat down between the two men who were observing him, "while you were gone with the others, I took Axel, Nate and Aiden out on a run." Carl paused, watching his father closely.

"Go on, son," Hershel encouraged.

"Well, I noticed this place not far from where we stopped to look around for stuff. It had walls built around it and it was pretty big. Aiden said it was a nursing home. I mean, it looked like it may be a good place for us to go to, if we needed to," Carl offered, readjusting the sheriff hat on his head.

Rick exchanged a hopeful glance with Hershel, "do you remember where it was?" Rick met his son's eyes intently, praying that this could be the break that they needed.

Carl nodded, feeling proud of himself while Hershel and Rick beamed at him. Rick looked over the table to Hershel, "what do you think?"

"Worth a shot," Hershel grinned, "might be a good idea to send a group to check it out."

Rick frowned at that. With the looming possibility of retaliation from Woodbury he was hesitant on sending anyone away from the prison that could be of use if they found themselves being attacked. Rick had been racking his brain for any way to make the prison more secure in between struggling over whether to stay or leave the prison. He had Axel and Carol lining up wooden pallets along the fence of the suspended walkway above the courtyard, it wasn't much but it was something.

"Rick?" Hershel examined him carefully reading the younger man's torn expression, "What's goin' on in that head of yours?"

Rick studied his son sitting beside him, just thirteen and already weighed down with the worries of a man. The time for indecision was over; Rick had put himself at the head of this group when he told them it was no longer a democracy. It was about time he stepped up.

"Alright," Rick raised his eyes to Hershel, "we'll send a group to see what they can make of it."

* * *

"Hey boys," Aiden hollered through the locked gate of the cell block where the Governor was being held, Tyreese standing patiently behind her.

Kale came jogging down the steps, two at a time, to let them in. "What are you doing here?" he asked her while she sauntered into the room.

"Rick sent us," Tyreese provided while his eyes swept the cell block.

"Sent you for what?" Kale's gaze bounced between the two of them but he received no answer.

"Well, looky here. I guess you just couldn't stay away, huh?" Merle's raspy voice rang out from up above, his stare trained on Aiden. She glanced up to see Merle and Daryl leaning over the railing to get a look at her and Tyreese entering.

"You caught me. In fact I'm here for both of you," Aiden smirked walking up the stairs, not missing their surprised expressions. She knew how it sounded considering Merle's comment and she couldn't help but snicker.

"What are you blabberin' on about, woman?" Daryl asked, noticing she must have found some clothes on the run Carl had told him about over dinner. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a purple v-neck. It was the first time he noticed the silver chain around her neck; he followed it with his eyes until it disappeared beneath her shirt.

"You two bored of babysitting?" Aiden asked, her voice snapping Daryl back to the conversation. He tore his eyes away from her skin revealed by the moderate plunge of the v-neck and looked down at his hands resting on the railing in front of him.

Aiden walked a little closer to the cell ahead of her where she could see a figure sitting on the bottom bunk. Now that she knew her brother was back, safe and sound, she'd been dying to get a look at this mysterious Governor man. Before she got much closer Daryl stepped in her path. She looked up at him evenly, meeting those steel blue eyes with her own and attempting not to look affected by how close he was standing.

"You gotta point?" Daryl glared at her, "or are ya just talkin' to hear yourself talk?"

"Don't be rude, little brother," Merle interjected. "What dooya have in mind, darlin'," he asked, scanning Aiden a bit too vulgarly for her liking.

Aiden didn't address what Merle said and kept her eyes on the man blocking her way, "Rick's sending us on a run, and he wants you with us," she said watching Daryl take in the information.

"You his errand boy now, Daryl?" Merle commented, "you must be crushin' on Dudley Do Right more than I thought."

"You tellin' me ya'll can't go yourselves?" Daryl asked in a clipped tone, provoked by Merle's cheap shot. He glanced between Aiden and Tyreese, looking to either one of them for an answer.

"Wait a second, you're going?" Kale interrupted looking at his sister sternly as he reached the top of the steps behind Tyreese. He didn't like that she was suddenly volunteering to go outside of the prison.

"Yeah," Aiden pivoted away from Daryl to address her brother standing behind her. "I offered to go," she said overlooking Kale's frown.

"Why would you do that?" he said sharply. _Oh for goodness sake_, Aiden thought, _it isn't all fun and games anymore now that I'm the one leaving the prison, huh?_

Aiden rolled her eyes, "I seem to remember having this conversation with you before, the only difference was I was the one asking you why you signed up to go do something stupid."

Kale inched towards her, his mouth opening to retort. Before he had a chance to get anything out Aiden threw up her hand to stop him. "I'm not going to argue over this, it's your turn to sit here and worry for a change," Aiden spat and then turned her back on her older brother, feeling his smoldering gaze on her.

"As for you, what's your deal?" Aiden poked Daryl in the chest with a finger. Daryl's eyes shot down to where she had jabbed him, brows pulling together in annoyance. "Rick is asking you for help and now all of the sudden you can't be bothered? He saved your ass back in Woodbury, so man up and come with us," she huffed.

"Ain't she full of piss and vinegar," Merle said clapping his hand on Daryl's back. "You listen here, ain't no one gonna tell Daryl what to do. The sheriff can handle his _grocery_ shoppin' himself."

"How about keeping your mouth shut and letting Daryl make up his own mind," Aiden spat. "Rick _would_ be taking care of this himself, but some jackass brought a maniac back to the prison and now he has to clean up the mess," she stood her ground when Merle took a threatening step towards her in response to her comment.

"Cut it out," Daryl growled at his brother, putting a hand on Merle's chest. She kept her eyes locked with Merle's but she hadn't missed Kale stepping forward to flank her in reaction to Merle's movement. It was very possible he would put himself between them at any second.

"I ain't gonna sit by while my baby brother gets ordered around, girl," Merle put his finger in her face.

Aiden smacked his hand away, noticing Daryl push Merle away from her as she did, "don't worry baby-cakes, you're not gonna be sitting by," she said fixing her eyes on Merle's. "If you remember I said I'm here for both of you. You're coming too."

She smirked at the results she got from her comment, she'd finally shut him up.

Aiden sighed, "we aren't _grocery shopping_ anyways, but I'm not talking about it here." Her eyes looked passed the Dixon brothers towards the cell, she wouldn't say anything about this mission in front of the man lurking inside.

"Glenn and Maggie are waiting for us outside." Aiden mentioned to Daryl, "let's not keep them waiting."

She turned around and started for the stairs, Tyreese following her down them.

"Is Rick sure he wants him coming along?" Tyreese muttered to her when they reached the ground floor, he sent a wary look over his shoulder towards Merle. "Dude seems kinda crazy…"

Aiden shrugged a shoulder and watched Daryl talking to Merle in harsh whispers above them. "Rick said he had military experience, figured we could use him," she explained feeling just as unsure as Tyreese.

Kale appeared beside them and inserted himself into their talk, "what are you doing?" He hissed glaring at Aiden, "not only are you heading off on a little road trip but now you're inviting Merle along? Is Nate going with you?"

Aiden rolled her eyes, "I'm not the one who invited him, Rick did, and no. Nate's staying."

"Then what the hell are you doing volunteering without talking to me first?" Kale fixed her with a stern look. Tyreese took a couple steps away from the siblings letting them have some privacy.

Aiden raised an eyebrow at him, "I don't have to ask your permission Kale, and not to sound cliché but you're not my father."

Kale took a menacing step towards her, "who raised you? Who took care of you? Pretty sure that was me because dad was dead and mom sure as hell wasn't going to do it. Tell Rick you aren't going. That's final."

"I raised myself," Aiden snarled, "and Nate too for that matter while you ran off the moment mom signed you over to the Marines. You might have been paying the bills but I was the one dealing with all of the shit. I'm not telling Rick I'm backing out and _that's_ final."

"You think this is cute? Paying me back for leaving?" Kale ignored the fact that they now had the attention of Tyreese and the Dixon brothers. He didn't care that they heard their spat, his sister wasn't risking her life for these people and he was going to make sure she knew it.

Aiden actually laughed, "This has nothing to do with you. I'm the only other person who knows where we are going besides Carl-"

"Good, then Rick can send him because yo-"Kale started before Aiden cut him off.

"He's 13 for Christ's sake, I'm not having him go when I'm perfectly capable. I'm over this conversation Kale, I'm going, I'm taking your bowie knife and you're just going to have to deal with it." Aiden stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him in a quick hug. No sooner did he realize she was embracing him did she push him away and turned to unlock the door, having grabbed the keys from him during the hug.

"Hey man," Tyreese tapped Kale's arm with the back of his hand, "I'll be there to watch her back." Kale barely heard Tyreese as he fumed at his sister's back. He'd have kept her locked in here with him to keep her from going but he knew that somehow that still wouldn't have stopped her from getting her way. She told him that Nate and Oscar would be joining him for guard duty shortly and then with a quick call to the Dixon brothers to hurry up, she disappeared down the hallway with Tyreese.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everybody, here is a little something something I managed to get done in the midst of finals week, good news, I passed all my classes. I think I will celebrate with some much needed sleep, in the mean time, enjoy this chapter, please please review!**

* * *

Aiden glared at Sasha, _all her fault_, she thought watching Sasha grin in her direction before climbing into the green Hyundai. She hadn't considered that because there were seven of them going, not all of them would fit into one car. So it had been decided that five of them could fit in the car and one would ride with Daryl on the back of his motorcycle. Obviously, it came down to one of the girls riding with him. Maggie had been counted out since she wanted to stay close to Glenn. When Daryl had looked between Aiden and Sasha, the latter had quickly declared she wanted to ride in the car. So of course, Aiden was stuck riding with Daryl.

Aiden observed Daryl pulling on his hideous poncho and then hopping onto his bike. A few moments later he had the thing purring for him. He motioned for her to get on with his head.

Aiden sighed. "Hey here's an idea…let's take a real vehicle," she said glancing back at the others loading into the car with envy. Not that she didn't like motorcycles but she had some misgivings about the fact that there wasn't going to be a barrier between her and walkers stumbling along the road.

Daryl stared at her blankly. "C'mon," he beckoned; the corner of his mouth twitching in what Aiden could only assume was disgust at having to be close to her for the duration of the ride.

She couldn't have been more wrong. Daryl was barely containing his amusement at her obvious hesitation at getting on the bike. If he played it right, he could make this fun, at least for himself.

"Would ya c'mon? We're waitin' on you, princess," he taunted, watching her shoot daggers at him and absently wrap her hand around one of the straps of the backpack on her back.

Aiden sighed loudly, "fine," she snapped. "Just be careful, death by motorcycle in this day and age would be extremely pathetic," she informed him, stepping forward and using his shoulder to steady herself while she got onto the bike. She let him go when she was settled, "you are aware that the noise this thing makes is going to attract-"

Daryl cranked the gas in that moment jerking the bike into motion quickly causing Aiden to yelp and take hold of his waist to steady herself. She had momentarily thought she was going to tumble backwards off the bike, as ridiculous as that sounded.

"You asshole, you did that on purpose," she shouted over the noise of the bike and the wind rushing passed them while they sped past the first gate out of the courtyard. As they barreled down the graveled path towards the main gate Aiden could feel his body humming with his low laughter.

Daryl drew the bike to a stop while Rick and Axel drew walkers away from the exit through the fence. Carol was going to open the gate for them and the car behind them as soon as Rick and Axel had done their job.

"You know," Aiden leaned forward to talk into Daryl's ear, "resorting to tricks to get a woman to put her hands on you isn't very nice." Aiden fought the laughter bubbling in her throat when she heard him mutter something unintelligible under his breath. She sat back in the seat, although keeping her grip on him in case he tried to surprise her again.

"Shame on you, Daryl," she announced, her voice flooding with her apparent enjoyment at this game. Daryl sighed; she had a comeback for anything. _Annoyin' is what it is_, Daryl thought shaking his head at her current antics.

He didn't have much time to think about it since Carol opened the gate in that moment. He felt Aiden's grip on him tighten, a reflex due to his 'trick', and his mouth twitched in amusement before they tore off down the road, walkers staggering after them as fast as their decomposing bodies would allow them.

They didn't talk during the ride with the exception of Aiden giving Daryl directions on where to go, and that conversation was one sided since all he did was grunt or grumble in return. Aiden didn't mind though, she enjoyed the scenery and the wind whipping her hair about. She had stopped jumping when the occasional walker came running at them from the woods, Daryl never let them get close enough to cause any trouble.

It wasn't long before Daryl was pulling the bike off to the side of the road on the outskirts of town. They would have to walk the rest of the way; the movement of the vehicles would attract walkers. From what Aiden could remember the nursing home was close anyways, a few minutes away on foot. It was secluded, a couple miles outside of town.

Aiden dropped her hands from Daryl's sides when he moved to get off the bike. She could hear the doors opening to the Hyundai behind her as its passengers hopped out. She slid off of the motorcycle and waited for the others to join them. The air about them seethed with tension, her suspicions on who was responsible were confirmed when she caught Glenn shoot Merle a wrathful look.

"Everything alright?" Aiden asked wearily, they were all going to have to work together today; they couldn't afford to have any chinks in their armor so to speak.

"Fine," Glenn said crisply, "let's just get this over with."

Aiden decided to leave it at that and fell into step with Sasha as the group headed in the direction of town.

* * *

Aiden shielded her eyes from the sun overhead while she leaned her head back to look at the tall brick wall in front of her. They were standing in front of the nursing home, which was surrounded by this wall. _This would be a perfect place to use as a backup shelter_, she found herself thinking while they walked along the wall looking for a way in. Soon enough they reached the entrance. A black iron gate as tall as the walls, held closed by chains, stood before them. The gaps in the gate were small so they wouldn't be sliding through them to get into the yard, but they were wide enough for them to scope out the situation going on inside the brick walls. The yard was vast and planted in the middle of it were two decent sized buildings which were connected by a hallway running between them. Aiden thought she could make out another building behind the two she was looking at but she couldn't be sure. There were a handful of cars parked in the parking lot in front of the structure.

There was an overgrown garden by the building on the right; she could imagine the elderly people strolling about enjoying nature. They'd stop and look into the small pond, delighted by the fish gliding through it. Maybe they'd pick some flowers for their room or have picnics with their grandchildren when they came to visit. It bothered her that there was no life on the other side of this wall, from the walkers who had once called this place home to the withering flowers in the garden, mother nature had apparently been beaten by the virus as well.

"This isn't looking good," Sasha said from beside her, casting her gaze around the yard and at all of the walkers currently meandering in it. Aiden moved away from the gate, having seen enough. She watched Tyreese take care of a walker which had come from the woods to their left.

"How many do you think we're looking at?" Glenn addressed Daryl, stepping away from the gate and joining the rest of the group.

"Maybe 40," Daryl muttered, eyes watching the moving figures through the gateway, "that ain't countin' the ones inside."

"You think we can handle that many?" Maggie asked while her eyes danced from person to person, skipping Merle altogether.

"We should find out if this wall has fallen in anywhere first, if that's the case we can turn around right now. It's useless without the walls," Aiden added, folding her arms over her chest.

"Alright, so we check the walls." Glenn nodded, "then what? We don't exactly know how many are in there."

"Don't matter how many is in there, boy" Merle chuckled, scratching his head. "Don't make much sense us standin' out here havin' a powwow instead of in there killin' those sons of bitches."

"I don't know how things worked when you were the governor's lap dog but our group plans things out," Glenn returned, glaring at Merle.

"We could take it like we took the prison," Maggie suggested quickly changing the subject before Merle opened his mouth to say something, "stand at the gate and shoot?" She looked to Daryl for his input.

"Nah, guns make too much noise, we ain't out in the middle of nowhere like we were at the prison." Daryl shook his head, "better off goin' in. Face'em head on."

"We clear the yard first, looks to me like the buildings were boarded up by whoever was here last. If we're lucky that'll be enough to keep whatever's inside inside." Tyreese sighed, "and if not then we do what we have to do."

"How do we get in?" Sasha asked, mainly looking at her brother, "we didn't bring anything that can cut those chains," she motioned to the locked gate.

Aiden walked through the center of their little circle, passing between Merle and Daryl to walk over to a dumpster. She had been letting them go through the motions while she had been observing the tall, metal thing. She reached up and grabbed the top of the dumpster, hoisting herself up onto the top of it. Steadying her feet she bent her knees and jumped, her hands just barely catching the edge of the brick wall, from there she walked her feet up the side of the wall until she could push herself the rest of the way up onto the wall. She puffed out a breath of air straddling the top of the brick wall; it was thick enough for them to be able to walk easily on it.

"You little monkey," she heard Glenn say from the ground next to the dumpster. The group had taken her lead; Daryl was already pulling himself up next to her. She carefully stood up and walked along the top of the wall while the others climbed up it. She had been right before, there was a third smaller building behind the other two. From her vantage point she could see that the walls surrounding the nursing home were intact, it was hard to be happy about that fact given they were fixing to be inside them surrounded by biters. She looked behind her to see Daryl and Tyreese helping Sasha up onto the wall, she was the last one up.

"Well the walls are good," Glenn said grimacing at the few walkers who had rushed to the wall below them, hands clawing at the brick trying to get to them. "How do we want to do this?"

"Climb down that tree," Daryl nodded to an oak tree positioned close enough to the wall for them to get to it, "Maggie and me will be the last ones down, we'll cover whoever's climbin' from here." It made sense, Daryl had a crossbow and Maggie had the only gun with a silencer on it in their group.

"Stay together when we get down there," Daryl ordered, Aiden was surprised he had taken the role of team leader, based on how he hopped to whenever Rick needed something done; she hadn't thought he had it in him.

Aiden sighed, realizing she was closest to the tree since she had been the first one up the wall. She walked the short distance to where the branches of the oak were closest to her. She peered down to see the few walkers that had gathered had followed them as they walked along the wall, groaning and snarling.

"Want me to go first?" Tyreese asked from beside her. She shook her head in response, wiping her sweaty hands off on her jeans so she could grab the branches better.

She leaned out as far as she could without falling and grabbed a decent sized branch with both hands. She took in a large breath of air while she let her feet slide from the wall, using the momentum to wrap her legs around the branch. She scooted down the thing until she was at the trunk of the tree, letting her feet go and finding footholds on the trunk. She couldn't help but smile; all the time she spent disobeying her mother to climb the trees in the backyard had finally come in handy. She made her way down the trunk, using the branches as much as possible while she could hear Tyreese above her working his way down as well.

Aiden stopped just out of reach of walker hands, there were about eight at the base of the tree now. She kicked the closest one to her in the face while she pulled Kale's knife from its holder clipped to the top of her pants. She could hear Tyreese taking out the corpses on the other side of the tree, having scaled over there to make room for the others joining them within the branches.

She grimaced at a walker reaching for her, half of its face seemed to be missing. It was wearing scrubs. She drove the knife into the top of the walker's head just as Maggie took out another one trying to snatch her. Aiden cursed under her breath deciding she could fight better if she were not in a tree. Not taking the time to wonder if there would be any better time to get down than now, Aiden leapt from her branch tucking in and rolling on the landing.

Aiden pushed herself off of the ground and turned as a walker reached its hands toward her face, startled it had gotten to her so fast she only had time to grab its arms in attempt to keep it from getting a hold on her. No sooner did Aiden touch the walker did an arrow shoot into it's head, Aiden gasped and glanced up at the wall. Daryl inclined his head at her while he was pulling the cables back on his crossbow to reload, Maggie, Glenn and him were the only ones left on the wall.

Aiden gripped her knife tighter watching two walkers come bounding towards her; she rammed the blade of her knife up through the first biter's jaw, shoving its body into the second walker behind it to give her some time. Sasha appeared slicing through the second walker's head with a machete.

"Nice one," Aiden muttered to her, bending down and pulling Daryl's arrow out of the walker at her feet.

The girls ran to the other side of the tree where Tyreese and Merle were struggling with a small group of walkers who had heard the commotion and ambled over to join in. Aiden shoved into a walker sneaking up on Merle, sending the thing to the ground where she jammed the arrow in her fist into the walker's eye socket. Merle swung around leading with his metal clad arm that now featured a bayonet duct taped to it, Aiden threw up her knife barely blocking his blow with the long blade. She stumbled back at the force of the two blades meeting.

"Watch it!" she spat while Glenn took out the last walker in their immediate area.

"You gone soft in the head, half pint?" Merle pushed her hand with the knife in it away from him glancing at the miniscule scratch where her knife had made contact with the metal on his forearm, "tryin' to take off the rest of my arm?"

"I think I can live with that so long as I get to keep my head," Aiden replied coldly disregarding his dig at her height, "watch where you're swinging that thing, it's not a race. Take your time and maybe you won't kill any of us today."

"It was a mistake Aiden, let it go." Tyreese advised watching Merle warily.

"You think I need tips from you," Merle said amused. Aiden shook her head; he had completely ignored Tyreese's comment in order to keep the argument going. As far as she was concerned Tyreese's words should have ended the whole dispute, at least until Merle took a challenging step towards her.

She held her ground, she'd been around people like Merle all of her life. Had her mother stuck around long enough to make it to the prison, she would have been making eyes at him within the first day of his arrival. Men like Merle were all about intimidation; he'd push and push until you didn't shove back. _He doesn't know me very well if he's thinking this will work_, Aiden thought.

Aiden raised an eyebrow, "I think you need to back off."

"Will you two cut it out," Maggie mumbled coming from the tree just behind them, Daryl was right behind her, scowl planted on his face while he made his way over to the two of them.

"Why? I'm just standin' here. I makin' you nervous?" Merle said casually addressing Aiden, spitting on the ground next to them.

"Not in the least," Aiden replied just as Daryl stepped between the two of them and eased Merle backwards with a hand to his chest.

"Ya'll done?" He took his gaze off of his brother to look at Aiden sternly, "I ain't got time to be babysittin'."

Aiden smirked and said nothing, offering him the arrow she had used to kill the walker lying a few feet from them. Daryl snatched it from her and started to walk off, mumbling about how they both were a pain in his ass. The rest of the group began to follow him.

Glenn nodded his head in the direction Daryl was stomping off in, "c'mon Aiden." He fixed Merle with an irritated look. Aiden headed towards Glenn, not sparing Merle another glance.

"Ya'll comin' or what?" Daryl hollered from up ahead, sending an arrow into an oncoming walker's face. Aiden sighed inwardly, jogging next to Glenn and Sasha to catch up while still keeping some focus on Merle behind them. She felt uncomfortable with him at their backs but as they approached the others with the walkers closing in she didn't have the time to dwell on that feeling.


	13. Chapter 13

**So I've been getting questions about Kale and Daryl, and whether or not Kale likes Daryl...I feel like to answer this question I'd have to go into detail about the character Kale since to be honest there hasnt been a lot revealed about him until now, this chapter gives you a deeper understanding of what kind of person he is soooo what I will do is let you go ahead and read this chapter and at the end I will answer the Daryl/Kale question as best as I can...soooo read and please remember to review my dear ones!**

* * *

She was alone stumbling through the dark hallways. She trekked through the blackness not knowing if the next turn would bring an exit or death. More likely death, but at least it would be some form of freedom. Her senses had been rendered useless. The air smelled stale. She couldn't see anything around her; she might as well have had her eyes clamped shut. Her ears played nasty tricks on her, that is when she could hear anything over the thudding of her own heartbeat. At times she thought she heard sluggish footsteps or glass shattering or snarling or the creak of a door and when she paused to listen she'd hear only a ringing silence which made her wonder if she had truly heard anything to begin with. Her hands patted and tapped the walls here and there, giving her a vague image of her surroundings.

Then those walls, which had been keeping her sane in this emptiness, vanished. All she had was herself and the darkness engulfing her, it crept down her throat and began filling her with doubt. Was there ever a time when all things weren't black? Would she ever make it out of the nursing home? Something crashed behind her and she whipped around in the direction she guessed the noise had come from. She stifled the whimper building up in her chest, her ragged breaths would be enough to lead anything out there right to her. She gripped the knife in her hand tighter, willing it to make contact with any monsters slinking in the shadows. She began her retreat, slowly placing one tired foot behind the other. If she could find the walls she'd be okay. She'd follow them forever if it meant getting out of this nothingness.

She let out a trembling sigh as her back hit something solid behind her. She turned around to place her palm to the cool wall, ready to let it lead her anywhere. Her hand sunk into the wall, fingers combing through something wet. Her mind reeled imagining all the things that could be stuck to the wall that she possibly could have stuck her hand into but when her wall _lurched_ forward, she knew. She closed her eyes, having only enough time to pray it was quick before she was clutched in rigid claws and teeth sunk into her shoulder.

Kale jerked from his slumber running a hand over his face and sighing. He had never been dreaming and not known it. _First time for everything_, he thought to himself while he tried to shake the nightmare from his mind. He could feel Nate's concerned stare drilling a hole into him but he ignored it_. Shouldn't have let her go_, he thought to himself as his brain kept pushing images of Aiden in those blackened hallways on him. It was his job to keep her safe and he sure as hell wasn't doing a good job of it here guarding a prisoner who was_ locked_ in a cell. The dude wasn't going anywhere, not that Kale cared what he did.

Kale leant his head back against the prison wall trying to pinpoint exactly when everything had completely gone to shit. When he'd caught wind of what was going on, the dead not staying dead and waking up with appetites, he'd been stationed at a base in Columbus where he'd been training men for his unit. He'd stuffed two duffel bags with as many weapons as they would carry, hopped into his truck and high tailed it down the highway towards Atlanta to get Nate, Aiden and their mother the hell out of the city. Instinct told him what many other people had overlooked, bigger cities meant more people, people which would eventually become walkers. It would not take long for Atlanta to be overflowing with reanimated bodies. He'd stashed the bags outside of the city, he'd been nervous to take that many weapons into a place so infested with panicking people, a choice that he now regretted.

The four of them had barely made it out of the city, forced to move further and further away from those weapons Kale knew they so desperately needed. They'd camped out here and there over the next few months and then their mother had split with everything they had salvaged from Aiden and Nate's apartment. He snorted and shook his head, every time he had thought she couldn't do anything more to hurt them she'd proved him wrong but this one had taken the cake. Nate hadn't believed him when he'd woken his younger siblings up and told them she'd stolen everything. The empty spot on the ground where their mother had slept only a few hours earlier and their backpacks stuffed with supplies and food all missing was enough to convince Nate, and he had tried his hardest to hide the stunned tears welling up in his eyes. It had seemed so odd to Kale for Nate to show such raw emotion for a mother who'd abandoned them way before the apocalypse. Aiden had sat there stone faced, holding Nate in her arms and combing through his hair with her fingers. She hadn't said a word about any of it.

It was slow moving after that, Nate was constantly looking for places for them to stay permanently which made it hard for Kale to keep them moving towards the weapons. Then Tyreese had shown up. Nate had practically begged him to join Tyreese's group, seeing these strangers as opportunities where as Kale had only ever saw them as complications.

Now here he was, stuck in this prison with neither Nate nor Aiden wanting to leave. He knew why Nate wanted to stay; it was all about new beginnings and hope, sunshine and rainbows. The kid had a never ending supply of optimism; Kale would never know how he did it. If Kale had had his way they would have left when Rick extended his invitation for them to stay but he knew how that would have gone. He'd had never heard the end of it if he'd forced Aiden and Nate to leave. He could see Aiden now, stomping through the woods bitching and cursing at his stupidity while simultaneously attracting every walker in the area. No, they'd stay put for now. He'd bide his time and leave when the moment was right. Until then he'd play along and make these people believe they were part of the group. It suited his needs; it meant more protective eyes on his siblings.

Kale's mind wandered back to Aiden, off doing whatever Rick had sent her to do. He'd gotten a brief summary of what she'd told Nate. _"Rick's sending us to check out this new location that we might find useful if we need to ditch the prison…a nursing home...well I actually volunteered to go, so I'm going….I don't know when I'll be back but don't worry I got this…..do some laundry while I'm gone…make sure Kale doesn't flip his shit…..and don't tell Kale I said that."_

Kale shook his head, feeling utterly helpless was a new emotion for him. This was the situation he had been trying to avoid all along, he didn't need Nate and Aiden running off each chance they got trying to prove themselves part of this group. He supposed this was all his fault for keeping them in the dark, they really didn't know anything at all, about his plan, about his hidden duffel bags, about _him_. They had no idea of the weapon the Marine Corps had transformed him into. The horrible things that he had done to defend his country, things which made these walkers seem infinitesimal. He told a white lie here and there about doing paperwork in an office and he felt justified in letting them draw their own conclusions. He'd never admit that he feared if they really knew him, saw the type of man he'd become, that they'd run off on one of Rick's errands and keep running. Only they'd be running from him.

* * *

"This is my dream car," Aiden murmured lying across the hood of a black 1980 Chevy Camaro, she could hear Tyreese chuckle over her statement.

They were currently holed up in a privately owned auto repair shop. The garage where they planned to stay the night was ideal. There were two large garage doors along one wall where they could make a quick escape if they needed to; the only other exit came from the shop's small office which contained the main door where Aiden imagined customers used to bustle in demanding to know when their car was going to be ready. That door had been how they got into the garage originally. They had shoved a tall, red toolbox in front of the office's door, barricading themselves inside the garage. Aiden found it quite cozy, the Camaro was the only car in the garage so they had plenty of space to avoid one another and that seemed to be exactly what was happening.

Glenn and Maggie were in the far corner, huddled together speaking in whispers. Merle had claimed the opposite side of the room off to her left next to the door leading into the office, which meant Daryl was also currently on the left side of the room, sprawled out on the cement floor. Tyreese and Sasha were the closest to her, sitting on the ground and resting their backs against the rippled garage door in front of the car she was lying on. The whole room was lit dimly by two lanterns they'd brought with them from the prison.

They had cleared out all of the walkers from the nursing home's yard. They strategically propped open some doors to the buildings before leaving to find somewhere else to spend the night, hoping that the walkers from inside the structures would wander out into the yard for them to pick off tomorrow. They stood more of a chance taking on multiple walkers out in the yard than in the closed off hallways and rooms provided within the nursing home. The plan was to just go back tomorrow and clear out the rest of the place, take whatever supplies they could carry and then head back to the prison.

"Did ya think to look in yer dream car for anythin' we could use?" Aiden shut her eyes and sighed loudly at his raspy voice. She was trying to enjoy this moment.

"It's locked," she replied dully.

She jerked up from her comfortable position at the sound of glass shattering. She looked over her shoulder to see that Merle had busted out the driver's side window with his metal arm. He winked at her as he reached inside and unlocked the vehicle.

"It's open now," he said over his shoulder while he walked back to his side of the room

"Was that necessary?" She glared at his retreating back, "you ruined it." She ignored his cackle while she hopped down from the hood of the car and opened the driver's side door slipping into the Camaro.

Her sweaty skin stuck to the leather seat as she shut the door behind her, running her hands over the wheel and dreaming about speeding down a highway. She sighed and opened the compartment between the front seats, rummaging around inside of it for anything useful when she heard a tap on the passenger side window. She looked up and smiled at Sasha reaching over and unlocking the door for her.

"He doesn't play well with others," she said in a hushed voice sliding into the car and shutting the door.

"Yeah well he's Daryl's brother apparently he can do whatever he wants," Aiden smiled pulling out a pair of sunglasses that had been stored away in the compartment she was looking in. _I've always loved aviators_, she thought to herself slipping them onto her face.

"It's weird they're nothing alike." Sasha opened the glove box idly shifting through the crumpled papers in search for anything they could use.

Aiden took advantage of the mirrored glasses to look over at the brothers. "I haven't really noticed, I guess I haven't been paying as much attention to them as _you_ have," Aiden said observing Daryl who was leant up against the wall, twirling an arrow in his fingers. She'd only known Daryl for a short time and Merle even shorter but she had seen little flickers of something redeeming only in one of them. The way Daryl had dealt with Carol the day he'd found her had made an impression on her but she couldn't see anything like that in Merle. She smirked watching on as Daryl sent an annoyed look towards his brother who was jabbering on about something.

Sasha grinned watching Aiden check out the younger Dixon through the broken window, "how was your bike ride earlier?"

Aiden turned to look at her as Sasha pulled out a small metal flashlight from the glove box. Sasha tried the on/off switch and a beam of light filled the car, causing the girls to share a smile. A flashlight could come in handy and if not the batteries inside it most definitely would.

Aiden pulled off the sunglasses and hung them from the neck of her shirt, "uneventful," she said answering Sasha's question.

Sasha's shoulders sagged, "Really? That's all you're going to tell me. I'm the one who's responsible for your little ride I should at least get to hear some details."

"Yeah thanks for that," Aiden deadpanned, "I don't know why you bothered."

Sasha didn't miss a beat, "you're welcome and I bothered because I need some type of entertainment. Watching you two bump heads all the time is going to have to do."

Aiden chuckled at her comment while a comfortable silence overcame the two of them. She lifted her hand and pulled down the visor, looking at her reflection. It'd been a while since the last time she'd seen her own face. Her hair was longer. Skin was tanner. Not much had changed, at least on the outside.

Her eyes shifted to the picture fixed just beside the little square mirror. A ruggedly handsome man who looked to be about in his 40s had his arms wrapped tightly around a blonde, smiling woman with bright eyes. They were at the beach. Aiden pulled the picture from the visor and tilted it towards the light coming from the lantern sitting between Daryl and Merle.

She had battled her way through high school with dreams of one day finding a man to hold her just like that. After graduation she'd thrown herself into the dating world, never managing to go on second dates with a guy because the first dates were always enough to last her until the next disaster of a man who wanted to give it a go. She'd had one semi serious relationship her whole life which had ended horribly and after that she'd adjusted to the fact that she would just live out her existence as a dating pariah. She replaced the picture back where it belonged, irritated at the couple for making it look so easy.

She sighed realizing it was probably best she'd resigned herself to being alone; finding a man now was entirely unlikely and also unimportant. The only men who'd be chasing after her would be walkers.

"Are you really not going to tell me anything about the ride with Daryl?" Sasha broke the silence between them and steered Aiden away from her depressing love life.

Aiden smirked looking over at the man in question, "well he certainly isn't as scrawny as I thought he was." She turned back to Sasha and watched as her friend's eyes widened. The two of them held each other's gaze for a moment before they both broke out in a fit of laughter.

Maggie smiled to herself hearing the snickering coming from the car not too far from the corner she and Glenn had deemed their own. It was nice having some more girls around who were closer to her age. She readjusted her head on Glenn's shoulder so she could see his face which was half shadowed due to the location of the lantern on their side of the room. She didn't need the light to know that something wasn't right, his expression was too hard and he was practically vibrating with tension.

"What's wrong?" She knew what was bothering him but she prayed that somehow it had to do with something else. Or rather someone else.

"What is he even doing here? Why would Rick send him with us, he isn't part of the group. He doesn't belong here." Glenn's gaze shifted down to his hand where Maggie had interlaced her fingers with his in an attempt to calm him.

"Rick's done right by us, I'm sure he has his reasons," she said softly. She wasn't fond of the fact that Merle was here either but she knew her doubts about the situation would only fuel Glenn's anger.

"Screw Rick's reasons. He's dangerous, Maggie. I'm not going to sit by and watch him hurt my family and that's exactly what he'll do."

Maggie lifted her head off of Glenn's shoulder to look at him better, "so what are you gonna do? Kill'em? Cause that'd hurt Daryl and ain't he family?"

Glenn's heart clenched at her comment. Daryl hadn't been his favorite person back at the camp outside of Atlanta but things had definitely changed. Daryl had proven everyone wrong about him and saved each of their asses several times without asking for anything in return. There was no one Glenn would rather trust with his life than Daryl. Maggie was right, he couldn't argue with her on this one, Daryl is family.

"Glenn, just promise me you'll let Rick deal with Merle and the Governor?" Maggie squeezed his hand hoping that she'd gotten through to him. She smiled as he brought their clasped hands up to his mouth and kissed the back of hers.

Glenn sighed against her skin, "the Governor is going to pay for what he did, if Rick doesn't kill him, I will." He lowered their hands and let his eyes wander over to where Daryl and Merle were sitting on the cement floor. Merle caught him staring and smiled wickedly, riling Glenn's irritation further.

"I already told you he didn't do nothin'," Maggie said in a quiet voice. She'd lost count of how many times she had told Glenn what had happened in that damn room back in Woodbury. She was starting to realize that it didn't matter what she said because all it ever did was go in Glenn's one ear and out the other.

"Maggie," he muttered, "you don't have to lie to me. I know what you're trying to do but it doesn't make me feel any better."

She stared at him in disbelief, "since when have I ever lied to you?"

He shook his head and stared straight ahead, "you should probably get some sleep. We got a lot to do tomorrow."

She pulled her hand from his, fixing him with her eyes for a moment. He didn't look at her. She turned her back on him to lie down, wrapping her arms around her body, "yeah we got a lot of work to do," she mumbled.

* * *

**Alright, first off I apologize to those of you who are dying for some Daryl/Aiden...trust me, there are goodies in your near future. stick with me!**

**Alright, now to Kale. If the first part of the chapter didnt clue you in, Kale is very focused and driven by his needs to protect his family and use what the Marine corp has taught him in order to do that. He isnt at the prison to make friends, he doesnt really care to be in a 'group' either because in his mind adding more people into the mix complicates his main goal of keeping Nate and Aiden safe. Sooooo in a sense Kale neither likes nor dislikes Daryl, or anyone else there for that matter. He pulled the guy off Daryl in Woodbury to prevent him from getting killed, sure, because Kale isn't a bad person. Kale earned some respect from Daryl by saving his ass, and further into the story perhaps Kale's outlook will change, buuuuut I dont wanna spoil anything so that is all I will say about that. I hope this answers the questions, feel free to ask about anything else...review...and thanks soooo much for taking the time to read my story, it means a lot!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Heyyyy readers! Not too much to say about this one besides I had some fun here and there with it in starting to develop the dynamic between Aiden and Daryl(definitely more so towards the end of the chapter), sooo definitely let me know what you think about that, it will be continued into the next chapter so look out for that. Not too sure when the next chapter will be up here, might be a bit longer than my usual since my work schedule just got crazy for this week and I also have a Bachelorette party and wedding to attend this weekend, fun fun...but enough about me just know that I will get working on the next chapter as soon as I can wiggle some time out of my schedule! Please review and happy reading :)**

* * *

Daryl routinely scanned the yard for any walkers that they might have missed when they'd shown up earlier and taken out the ones which had emerged from the nursing home overnight. It had been easy enough to pick them off one by one but Daryl knew you could never be too careful. He had Tyreese, Sasha, and Maggie circling the three buildings to close all of the doors they'd left open, he wanted the nursing home locked up when they went in to hunt down the rest of the walkers. Sure, he'd seen a walker burst through a window or push open a door before but he wasn't planning on making it easy for them to escape the building.

He shifted his gaze to Merle who was rummaging around in the backseat of the Sunfire Daryl was standing next to. The others had been standoffish at best with his brother around but then again Merle wasn't exactly trying to make friends either. Glenn couldn't look at Merle without setting Daryl on edge, at any second Daryl thought the kid was going to attack and Daryl knew who would win that fight.

He glanced over an empty parking space to Glenn and Aiden who were currently standing beside another car. Aiden was stuffing the end of a hose into the gas tank while Glenn held the other end of it, an empty gas can they'd taken from the auto repair shop sat on the ground between them.

"That should do it," Aiden said wiping her hands on her pants, "go ahead."

Glenn stared at her with a serious expression, "why do I have to be the one to do this part?"

Aiden planted a hand on her hip, "what are you trying to say Glenn? That me being the only woman present should do it because a woman would be better at _sucking_?" Daryl had caught the humor in her voice regardless of how hard she had tried to hide it with her semi stern expression. However her comment had reduced Glenn to stuttering as he tried to come up with something suitable to say in response.

Daryl shook his head, _ain't she ever serious?_

"Pretty little mouth like yours I'm sure that's exactly what Jackie Chan is sayin'," Daryl mentally cringed, _can't take him nowhere_, he thought looking over as Merle shut the trunk to the Sunfire. He was holding a tire iron in his hand.

Glenn's jaw hardened as he shot Merle a dirty look, "my name is Glenn," he ground out.

Merle just grunted as he walked around the vehicle to stand beside Daryl. He smiled slowly at Aiden as she rolled her eyes and snatched the hose out of Glenn's clenched fist. Clearly Glenn was too busy giving Merle the evil eye to get anything productive done.

"You ever siphoned gas before, girl?" Merle tossed the tire iron on the ground and took a few steps forward ignoring Glenn who continued to glare at him.

"C'mon," she raised an eyebrow, "how hard can it be?" She slipped the end of the hose into her mouth and began to suck.

"Very_ hard_," Merle drawled grinning widely at her. Daryl watched Merle assault Aiden with a look he'd seen his brother give many women. Merle had tried to teach it to Daryl when he was all croaky voice and knobby knees, his pubescent years had been mean to him but Merle had been meaner. He'd only just begun to remember all the things Merle had forced on him in order to make him a 'man' when Aiden pulled the hose from her mouth and spat gasoline in Merle's general direction, the arched spray hitting his boots. She smirked while she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and stuffed the end of the hose into the gas can by her feet. For a moment all there was, was the trickling noise of the gas filling up the can while Merle looked down at his shoes nonchalantly. Daryl didn't quite know where this was heading, Merle was unpredictable, but Daryl's shoulders lost all their tension when Merle peered over his shoulder at him. An amused expression was fixed on his face.

"Don't reckon' she likes me much," Merle chuckled, obviously not fazed by Aiden spewing gasoline at him.

"She don't like anyone," Daryl mumbled eyeing Aiden briefly, she shot him a irritated look and seemed like she was about to shower him with her usual insults when he caught sight of Maggie, Tyreese and Sasha coming around the corner of the building closest to them.

"Everythin's all closed up," Maggie said as they approached. She took one look at Glenn's stony expression and looked at Merle, "what did you do now?"

"I didn't do nothin', Bo Peep," Merle put his hands up in mock surrender. "I dunno why ya'll assume I'm the one stirrin' the pot when _Glenn_ don't wanna make nice and let bygones be bygones."

"You kidnapped us, beat me up, let the Gover-"Glenn started before Merle held up his hand and cut him off.

"I know what I did, boy," Merle said loudly, "I don't need you remindin' me every five seconds. Ya'll forced me to cut off my hand but you don't see me cryin' bout it."

Aiden snorted, maybe Glenn hadn't been around to hear Merle bitch about his long lost hand but she had. She almost said something but she refrained, this was Glenn's fight. Merle had done the most damage to Glenn and Maggie, if anyone deserved to be the one to finally put Merle in his place it would be one of them. _Or maybe Daryl, _a voice in her head suggested but she hushed it almost immediately. She didn't know much about him but she could sense that Daryl wasn't going to do anything about Merle.

"You were going to kill us!" Glenn took a threatening step closer to Merle, his hand reaching to the handle of the machete hooked to his pants.

Daryl stepped into what little space there was between the two men, "Glenn," he said roughly continuing only when Glenn looked at him, "now ain't the time."

Maggie took that opportunity to rush to Glenn's side, grabbing his arm and yanking him away from the Dixon brothers. Daryl and Merle exchanged a look, a full blown conversation passing between the two of them. Aiden shook her head, a small part of her disappointed in Daryl for interfering. So far anytime someone got riled up because of Merle, Daryl stepped in, seeming to back his piece of shit brother. She was even more frustrated that she understood. She knew the hold siblings could have over one another.

Sasha watched Maggie hissing fiercely at Glenn a short distance away from the rest of them, "so what's the plan exactly?" Sasha glanced around their group, looking at each of them expectantly.

Aiden drew out her knife, "kill everything."

"Now theres somethin' we agree on," Merle commented skimming his eyes over Aiden.

"Aw well I'll make us friendship bracelets," Aiden deadpanned watching as Merle cracked a grin at her snarky remark. Maybe the sun was in her face or it was just some bizarre form of wishful thinking but she thought she saw a flicker of a smile on Daryl's face but when she stared at him harder to make sure, his expression was set in determination. No humor was present. She ignored the slight crestfallen jolt that ran through her.

"Heres what we're gonna do," Daryl began, taking a moment to look at every last one of them while he explained the plan.

* * *

Merle watched on as Aiden shoved a growling corpse back into the wall of the hallway they were in and rammed her knife up through its chin. The girl didn't step away just yet, she watched what little life the drooling bastard had left in it drain out of it. When the walker was finally still she yanked out her knife and kept moving, following the rest of the group down the hall. Merle, of course, was bringing up the rear. He didn't mind it, he'd rather have each and every one of them in front of him than waiting for that Asian kid to grow a pair and shove a knife through his back. _Glenn_ and his girl were going to be a problem. He planned on sticking around so long as Daryl wanted to be at the prison and those two were going to make it hard for him to do that.

Merle knew they weren't going to welcome him back when he showed up at that prison, hell nobody liked the bad guy and that's exactly how they all saw him. Too busy riding along on their high horses to realize they weren't any better, sure he was the one to bring the Governor back but they'd been the ones who'd stuck him in a cell to rot. At least Merle was an honest monster, ain't never had any illusions about who he was.

Merle didn't much care how they treated him, sticks and stones and all that shit but what bothered him was Daryl. Merle knew when they'd gotten separated that his baby brother would do what it took to survive, they were Dixons, they'd been enduring long before the walkers had shown up. What Merle didn't expect was Daryl would start taking orders; his brother was the sidekick to Officer Friendly's superhero. There were days when Merle had been that boy's whole world, now he was forgotten at the back of the group instead of fighting along beside him. Merle shook his head, shoving his bayonet into a walker's face that'd jumped out at him from inside of one of the many bedrooms lining the hall. He gave the corpse a firm kick when it collapsed at his feet, taking out some of his frustration on it's rotted carcass.

"Would you come on," he heard Aiden murmur at him a short distance ahead. He kicked the body one last time before strolling after her. She'd paused looking down a short hallway at another door when he'd caught up to her. The rest of the group was already a good ways away from them.

"What you lookin' at?" He shot a disinterested look at the door she was gawking at and then glanced around them in case a walker had been passed over.

"It leads to the third building which was smaller than these two, I'm thinking it may be the cafeteria. I'll be back," she muttered quickly before striding down the hallway and opening the door. She didn't even glance back towards him before sliding through it._ Girl's got balls_, he thought to himself as he watched the door creak to a close behind her, then he shrugged before turning and hurrying to catch up with the rest of the group.

He saw his brother dart into a room with his crossbow raised, Glenn and Maggie followed him in while the black folks whose names Merle hadn't bothered finding out went into the room across from the one the other three had entered. Merle reached the two doors as Daryl, Glenn and Maggie were coming out of the one on his left. Daryl shot a look over Merle's shoulder and then crossed the hall and peered into the room the other two were in, his brow furrowing in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Maggie observed Daryl's frown deepen when he turned back around from staring into the room. Daryl sighed, lowering his crossbow and wiping sweat from his forehead.

Daryl looked up and down the hallway for a moment, "when's the last time any of ya'll seen Aiden?" No sooner had the words left his mouth did Tyreese and Sasha appear beside him.

"Ain't seen her," Merle said scratching his head and watching the situation unfold.

"She was right behind me not too long ago," Glenn said in a hushed voice, copying Daryl and glancing down the hallway in the direction they had all come from.

"What's going on?" Tyreese's voice questioned while he glanced around and noticed who was missing. His heart dropped into his stomach, he'd promised Kale he'd watch her. There was no way he could go back to that prison and tell her brothers he'd failed in bringing Aiden back safely.

"Aiden is missin'," Maggie answered quietly, seeing a lone walker stumbling towards their group down the hallway, "do you think she…" her voice trailed off hinting at the fate Aiden possibly could have met in these dangerous hallways.

"No," Sasha spat, "we don't jump to conclusions."

"She's right, we split up and find her," Tyreese urged looking primarily at Daryl.

"Nah, ya'll keep goin'," Daryl said tilting his head towards the part of the nursing home they hadn't covered yet, "I'll go back the way we came and see if I can find her."

Sasha looked at Daryl surprised, "Alone?"

"I work better that way," he said pushing passed Merle and heading down the hallway.

* * *

Aiden scanned the room she now found herself in. It was dimly lit by one of the three large windows on the wall to her right, the other two were boarded up. A decent sized rectangular pool stretched out before her, murky and green due to the months it had gone untreated. On the other side of the room there were two doors, one was propped open leading into darkness. She gripped her knife tightly and started down the length of the pool, eyes settled on the open door in case a walker lumbered out of it looking to make a snack out of her.

She was half way passed the pool when something caught her leg and she fell; busting her chin on impact. Her head swam momentarily as she felt an unfamiliar sensation on her foot. She groaned as she pushed herself over onto her back, her head slowly clearing. Using her elbows to prop up her upper body she looked down to see a bloated walker floating in the water, its purplish hand wrapped around her ankle which dangled over the edge of the pool. It was gnawing on the heel of her boot. She grimaced at the sight, berating herself for not seeing the walker when she'd first surveyed the room. Before she had a chance to attempt to try to stand up, she slid as it jerked her towards the water's edge; she had no traction on this tile. She planted her free foot and pushed herself as far away from the walker as she could, there was no way she was letting it pull her into that pool.

She looked around frantically, seeing her knife a fair distance away, it had to have slid from her grasp when she'd been tripped. Having no other choice she lifted her planted foot from the floor and slammed it into the floater's face, causing it's head to bounce back at her blow. It's hand remained tightly wound around her ankle.

She heard a snarl that didn't belong to the corpse bobbing in the water and jerked her head up to see a walker emerge from the propped open door. It's filmy eyes caught sight of her and it galloped forward anticipating it's next meal.

_Fuck me sideways_, she thought planting her foot back on the floor and attempting to shake the walker off of her other foot so she could handle the one currently heading for her. She glanced around for anything to use as a weapon and caught sight of a pool screen hanging on the wall behind her. Straining with all her might she reached back and used her fingertips to roll the screen off the hooks keeping it in place. Holding it with both hands she swung it at the oncoming walker, successfully knocking it into the wall. It clumsily lost what little balance it had and slid to the floor, but it didn't miss a beat as it started to desperately crawl towards her.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit." She began to smack the walker with the screen. Thinking quickly she choked back on the pole and braced the end of the screen against the walker's chest and pushed with all of her strength to fend it off. _Mother fucker_, she thought realizing the walker in the pool was attempting to use her leg to pull itself up out of the water. It's movements splashed water up onto the tile, soaking her pant leg.

She heard a door behind her creak open and her heart dropped. It was over, she was barely fending these two off and there was no way she'd survive with another one thrown into the mix. She closed her eyes, praying to God she died before they had enough time to eat her alive.

She shrieked as she was yanked backwards but when nothing else happened, her eyes popped open. The walker that had been fighting to get to her and winning had an arrow burrowed into its skull. She peeked over her shoulder as Daryl put an arrow into the protesting walker in the pool.

She didn't have time to be grateful for his sudden arrival because he fixed her with a stern look. "The hell you thinkin' runnin' off on your own? I ain't gonna follow you 'round savin' your ass all day," he spat, chest heaving in frustration as he looked down at her.

"Okay..." she said quietly. She was humiliated, her voice had trembled and she could only imagine the sight he was seeing. A muddled _child_ sprawled out on the floor having almost gotten herself killed by wandering off on her own. It made her angry he'd been the one to find her, it made her want to shrivel up and hide away somewhere where those piercing blue eyes couldn't see her.

She swallowed the lump in her throat watching as his eyes flickered over her, his expression softened. "C'mon," he muttered switching his crossbow to his other hand and grabbing her arm. He hoisted her up off the ground, keeping his hold on her until she was steady and then he let her go.

He stared at her intently for a moment and then reached his hand out towards her. After hesitating for a moment he gently lifted her chin to get a look at the damage her fall had done. She could feel liquid trickle down her neck as he tilted her head back; she knew she had to be bleeding pretty badly.

"Is it bad?" she asked hesitantly, paying more attention to his rough fingers on her skin than to the pain her wound was causing her. The infamous butterflies that she hadn't felt in such a long time took flight in her stomach when his gaze shifted away from her chin to catch her eyes with his own. He didnt hold her gaze long, then again she'd never really seen Daryl keep his gaze steady on one person for anything longer than a few seconds. Most people would assume it was because he was indifferent towards them, but something in his expression just now had Aiden thinking it was more an issue of insecurity on Daryl's part. The thought surprised her, she'd written Daryl off as just some grumpy country bumpkin, turns out that maybe she'd been wrong.

"You'll live," he said letting her go and walking over to the corpse not far from them. She let out a shaky breath, taking in the wings on the back of his leather vest. _A redneck guardian angel_, she thought with a wry smile.

"Yeah, thanks to you." She was starting to feel more like herself, the fear of just how close she'd come to death was slowly leaving her. Daryl grunted in response, stepping on the walker's head and yanking his arrow out of it. He raised an eyebrow at the brain matter stuck to the arrow as he held it up in front of him; he gave it a slight flick and watched as the mess was flung onto to the wall next to him.

"My knight in leather armor," Aiden teased watching Daryl step over the walker and bend down to pick up her knife.

"Shut up," he mumbled as he turned around and marched back to her. He held the blade out towards her, "this ain't gonna do you much good if you can't hold onto it." He shook the knife, signaling for her to take it from him.

Aiden sighed dramatically, "My, my, and he has such a way with words. My heart flutters at his sweet nothings." She reached out and purposefully ran her fingertips along his hand before grabbing the knife.

"Cut it out," Daryl hissed, shifting his shoulders uneasily as he moved passed her.

"Alright, alright," she conceded. She smirked to herself, she had to admit for someone who acted so tough it didn't take much to make him squirm. She strolled towards him, stifling her snickers as they battled to burst through as she thought of one more way to tease him.

Daryl pushed open the door to the pool room, keeping it ajar with his arm. He watched her saunter towards him with a scowl on his face. He eyed her suspiciously when she paused in front of him instead of going out the door like he had expected.

"We'll save the sweet talk for another time," she purred walking her fingers along his arm braced against the door as she moved passed him out into the hallway.

Daryl glared at his arm and shook his head, "and keep your hands to yourself," he grumbled following her out into the hall and sighing at her laughter.

* * *

**So there you have it, Chapter 14. One thing I do want to address is the floating walker just in case some of you read this and are all like "WALKERS CANT SWIM!", now I DID do some research for this but so many different things I found had several opinions on whether a walker could float, or swim or would they sink, yada yada. What I figured is since only a small portion of the brain is active in a walker, they cant swim, but for the purpose of my story and based on what I read and common human anatomy (water penetrating most of the walker's body and equalizing the density), my walker floats. If you have any thoughts on this, I'd love to hear it, once again please review and thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey everyone, sooo sorry this chapter took so long to finally get up here, first it was trying to find time to write in between all the stuff thats been going on and then it was trying to coax my muse into playing nicely and letting me actually write the flipping chapter...so once again sorry for the wait, I hope this chapter is good enough to last yall until I can get the next one out here to you. Please remember to review!**

* * *

**"_Those things which are precious are saved only by sacrifice."_**

**- David Kenyon Webster**

Nate swiped his palm over the smooth glass of the window, swabbing the grime he'd collected from it onto his jeans. He was standing on the second story platform in the main room, his back turned on the few people below him at the tables eating some concoction Hershel had made and had called lunch. He'd spent the majority of his day between helping the others with varied tasks and drifting back to this spot. He shifted his weight eyeing the shadowed forms of Oscar and Axel in the yard below, digging up the ground for the vegetables Rick was hoping to grow there. The waning sun was resting upon the stretch of treetops which bordered the prison fences. The day had passed him by sluggishly but time did that when you were waiting and they were _all _waiting. Seven of their own were out there beyond the safety of the prison gates, the disquiet that notion brought with it alone was enough to make time freeze, forcing everyone those seven had left behind to live in perpetual unease until their return. Nate gazed through the smudged circle he'd made on the window, anxiety eating away at him from the inside out. If the group didn't return soon with his sister in its midst it was likely he'd drive himself crazy. He thought back to yesterday before she had been whisked away on the back of a motorcycle, it seemed like it had been eons ago.

_He watched her roam around his and Kale's cell, tossing random things here and there until she found what she was looking for. His heart faltered as she lifted up Kale's bowie knife victoriously. He'd seen her hold a weapon before but the implication of her slender fingers tightly wound around this knife's handle had never quite unnerved him as it did now. She mumbled on about finding more of Kale's hidden stash as his hands ached to lunge out and latch onto her, stopping both her relentless scrambling about and her eventual departure from the walls of this building. He'd been counting on Kale to put his foot down, effectively stomping her plans to leave to bits but it seems nothing would prevent her from doing exactly that. That was his sister for you, once she was determined to do something she always followed through. _

"_Are you sure about this?" He'd sounded confident enough, at least he thought he had before Aiden had turned around to look at him. Her eyes flitted over him speculatively for a moment before the corner of her mouth pulled up in a soft smile. She took three steps to close the gap between them and reached up to lay her hand on his cheek. At the touch Nate struggled to keep his calm, arms crossed over his chest in a pretense of nonchalance._

"_Nate." Her voice simultaneously offered him affection and a gentle reprimand. He never knew how she could look at him and see right into his head, seemingly reading his thoughts as easily as if she was reading a page out of a book._

"_A couple days ago we stood in this exact spot and tried to keep Kale from going to Woodbury, how can you expect me to not do the same when it's you leaving." Aiden's hand drifted from his cheek down to his arm, giving it a squeeze._

"_You think I'm being hypocritical, doing the same thing he did after having tried to keep him here?"_

_Nate sighed, not wanting to get into this but if it meant stalling her from walking out of the prison then he supposed it was worth it. "A little bit, yeah. Why the sudden change of heart?"_

_Aiden dropped her hand from him and walked to the bunk beds, sitting down on the edge of the bottom one and patting the empty space beside her. Nate took her invitation and sat down, staring at the filthy floor between his feet._

"_Remember the first time we took your training wheels off your bike?" She smiled running her finger along an inch of scar tissue on his knee, Nate remembered alright._

"_Kale let go of the bike and my ass ended up in a ditch," Nate chuckled, recalling just how angry he had been at Kale for letting him go, that is after he'd stopped crying._

_Aiden nodded, "you ripped Kale a new one the rest of the day, forced him to put the training wheels back on and wouldn't let him anywhere near your bike," she snickered. "You were so pissed off at us because we were the ones who had suggested you try the bike without them."_

"_Yeah well, nine times out of ten when you two got an idea I was always the guinea pig," he joked bumping her with his body, "let's make a tire swing, Nate can try it out first!..."_

_Aiden's laugh burst from her and echoed around the small room, "that was Kale's fault, he didn't tie the tire to the rope properly."_

_Nate pulled a mock serious expression attempting to hide his amusement, "five stitches." He was rewarded with more of her laughter._

_Aiden smirked, "Your multiple childhood injuries aside, remember what happened the next day after that first try without training wheels?"_

_Nate's brow furrowed when he tried to think back to the day in question but eventually he shook his head and looked over at her, "what happened?"_

"_You came home from school, threw your backpack on the ground at my feet and demanded to have the training wheels taken off of your bike. When I asked you why you wanted to ride without training wheels, you said, 'cuz I just gotta.'"_

_Nate laughed, "I don't remember that."_

_Aiden nodded, "I do. Me and Kale watched you ride up and down the street until the sun went down. Then we watched you using flashlights."_

_Nate glanced up from the floor to look over at her. She had a small smile on her face, staring off into the past at his younger self riding around their neighborhood; he imagined it was probably one of her better memories of their childhood. Most of his fondest memories were just like that, just Aiden, Kale and him, spending time._

_A flicker of a frown overtook her expression as she met his eyes, "I've been living my life with training wheels, Nate, letting my skepticism guide me so I don't fall and get hurt. You're right about me, I don't trust anyone because I've lived my entire life that way so I'm taking a chance. I'm going to go and trust these people to have my back the way you or Kale would, 'cuz I just gotta.'" A brief smile touched her lips before she looked down at her hands resting in her lap._

_Nate just stared at her for a long moment, completely understanding what she was attempting to do. She knew it would be difficult to live here with this group if she was constantly doubting them and now here she was trying to solve that problem by testing herself in the most extreme way, putting her life in other people's hands. Nate knew she would never admit that she wasn't doing this for herself, but for him. She knew he wanted to stay here, and he knew that she'd do anything in her power to make that a possibility because that's what she always did for him. As if she had once again read his thoughts she met his gaze and reached her hand out to stroke the back of his head maternally, fingers combing through his darkened blonde hair. Nate took the opportunity to lean his body into hers and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders just like he remembered her doing when he was growing up. He wouldn't attempt to stop her from going although the lump lodged in his throat signaled to him just how worried he was for her. _

Nate shook his head at the memory as his vision blurred and although he was seeing the trees rustling in the distance he was hardly watching the scenery before him, instead his mind had transported him several years before this moment. He thought of the days growing up in that house. It was just like everyone else's, four walls and a roof, windows and doors, but he admitted it was even more daunting than the prison he currently called home. Their mother ghosted about the house, detached from the children she shared it with, haunted by the life she had wanted to live and no longer forced to pretend the one she had was enough. She had been freed from that absurdity with the death of her husband. She had been a poor actress anyways, her aversion towards her children hadn't gone unnoticed or rather unfelt. Nate still awed over how she'd carried each one of them for nine months, felt them move within her belly and known that she had helped make these three unique creations, brought them into the world and yet she'd managed to feel absolutely nothing. She loved them, Nate knew that much, however at times he had to question whether or not she did so because it was expected of her. Dear ole mom living up to the status quo. A woman couldn't be more inept at motherhood than theirs but for what she lacked Aiden had made up for. Nate knew he had gotten the better end of the deal being born last; Kale and Aiden had grown up living under the same roof with a woman who they called mom although she'd never lifted a finger to earn the title. Aiden had busted her ass to ensure he hadn't followed in their footsteps, in result the bond which tied them to one another was unbreakable. She'd forfeited her childhood to be positive that he had had the best one she could give him, Kale had helped too but had enlisted when Nate was just nine leaving Aiden to pick up the slack and get Nate through his awkward pubescent years with a little help from their grandfather. She had always been there, fighting for him, it made him sick that he couldn't be there for her now to do exactly the same. Movement down in the courtyard caught Nate's attention, shaking him from his thoughts on his older sister's sacrifice.

"Nooooo," he groaned spinning around and racing to the stairs. He managed to stumble down them with ease regardless of his fast pace. He ignored Carol's worried voice asking him what was wrong as he barreled passed the few people sitting at the table and out of the cell block.

Once he was in the courtyard he made his way over to what had originally caught his eye, "what do you think you're doing?"

Kale whipped around from the gate to the courtyard, the bulky chain keeping it locked in his fingers, "what?"

Nate glanced over his brother's rigid form; shaded circles sagged under his grey eyes and his normal stoic demeanor had shifted allowing room for other emotions to seep through. It seemed Nate wasn't the only one on edge with Aiden away, "aren't you supposed to be watching the Governor?"

Kale chuckled, "the man is locked in a god damn jail cell, handcuffed to the bed. He isn't going anywhere." Kale returned his attention back to the fence in front of him, turning his back on Nate effectively shielding his little brother from the feelings he'd been fighting with during Aiden's absence.

"What are you doing, Kale?" Nate had tried to ask nicely, but the irritation bubbling within him overflowed and escaped into his voice.

Kale spun around narrowing his cool eyes at Nate, "I'm going to get our sister that's what."

"She'll be back soon," a voice rang out over the courtyard. The Shaw brothers turned to see Rick approaching them from the doorway leading into C block, Hershel was rushing to keep up with the sheriff, his crutches swinging his body forward. Rick came to a stop halfway between the two of them, eyes scanning them both and finally resting on Kale.

"Why don't you come on back inside and we'll wait for them all together?" Rick nodded towards the door he had come from as Hershel maneuvered himself just behind Rick.

"Is that an order?" Kale raised an eyebrow and took a step forward in Rick's direction, successfully causing Rick to put his hands up to show he meant no harm, and simultaneously causing the man's hands to be further away from the gun latched to his hip. Kale knew now he'd beat Rick on a draw if it came to that, his guns dangling from his shoulder holster were closer to his hands than Rick's were to his gun.

"It's a suggestion," Rick drawled while keeping his eyes trained on Kale.

"Do as he says," Nate barked at Kale.

Kale's eyes flicked over to his younger brother, "don't order me around," he muttered before taking another step towards Rick. "Was it a suggestion that sent my sister out on one of your runs too?"

"No it was not," Rick shook his head, "she offered."

"He's tellin' you the truth, son. I was there when she told him she'd go," Hershel said in an even voice watching Kale cautiously.

"She wanted to go Kale," Nate urged taking a step towards his brother. "You know how Aiden is, she gets something in her head and nothing is going to stop her."

Kale shot a look over at Nate, stopping him from advancing any closer, "_we_ should have stopped her and now I'm correcting that mistake."

Kale turned back towards the gate, lacing his hands through the cross links and hoisting himself up as he started to climb. He'd only just pulled himself up when he was yanked back down. Kale lost his footing on the fence and dropped to the pavement, spinning around to dispose of whoever was preventing him from getting up over the gate. It barely registered in his mind that it was Nate who'd stopped him before he swung, connecting his fist with flesh. The blow sent Nate hurtling to the ground while Hershel and Rick observed the interaction in surprised silence.

Kale huffed and pointed down at his brother who was staring up at him in shock, "if you know what's good for you, you'll stay down there, Nate."

Nate used the back of his hand to wipe at the blood dripping from his busted lip, smearing it across his face. Kale watched as his stunned expression twisted and morphed into one of anger. Nate pushed himself up off the ground, lifting his head high in defiance.

"You can kick my ass all over this yard but you're not leaving this prison," Nate spat at Kale. Nate braced himself for another blow and instead watched as Kale disregarded his comment with a shake of his head and turned towards the gate once more intending to climb up over it. Nate felt the raw anger course through his veins watching Kale turn his back on him once again.

Nate shot forward planning on grabbing Kale again. His hand was inches from latching onto Kale's shoulder when before Nate knew it; Kale had grabbed him, spun him and shoved his back up against the fence.

"What's it gonna take, Nate? Them showing up with her dead body or her just not coming back at all? You wanna see that happen?" Kale's voice was hoarse with emotion as he pulled Nate away from the fence by the front of his shirt and slung him to the ground.

"Enough." Kale stared up at Rick who'd drawn his gun and had it aimed at him. "Beatin' him up don't solve anythin', you think she's gonna be happy with you when she comes back and you've kicked the shit outta one another?"

"Stay out of this, Rick," Kale warned taking notice of the fact that Oscar and Axel had heard the commotion from their work in the yard and were heading in their direction.

"I can't do that," Rick shook his head, "you're fightin' in my yard, round my people. Now bein' part of this group means everyone pulls their own weight and Aiden's doin' that by offerin' to help, you did the same thing goin' with us to Woodbury."

"That's different," Kale ground out watching Nate slowly pull himself up off the ground in front of him.

Nate chuckled nastily, "how so?"

"It's my job to protect you both," Kale snarled.

"Here we all protect one another," Hershel replied, "she's in good hands."

Kale shook his head, stubbornly glancing back at the fence behind him. He couldn't wait here and do nothing, this whole day had inched by without any sign of their return. How could he sit back and wait the way everyone else was doing? He turned his head back towards the others just as Nate's fist made contact with his jaw and he stumbled back into the gate, catching himself from falling by linking his fingers through the cross links.

"That's for being such a closed minded asshole," Nate spat flexing his fingers of the hand he'd just used to hit his brother. "You may feel like you got to protect her but she can handle herself, its time you gave her some goddamn credit and trust her enough to know that she'll come back to us. You go ahead and go get her Kale, but she will hate you for it."

With that Nate turned around, briefly looking between Rick and Hershel before he headed back towards the door leading into the cell block. Kale watched Nate storm off, shaking Rick's helpful hands from him once the sheriff had assisted him to his feet. Kale looked over his shoulder at the gate he had attempted to climb twice now and then returned his gaze to the doorway his brother had gone through. As he brought his hand up to rub his jaw he caught sight of smeared blood on his knuckle, Nate's blood, he felt his face flush with shame. He let out an aggravated growl as he headed in the direction of the prison, passing both Rick and Hershel on the way, and hoping Nate wouldn't be so mad at him that he wouldn't hear his apology.


End file.
